The wrong choice ?
by Schrijvertje
Summary: Ok, I pretty much suck at summary's. The story starts imediatly after the finale of season3 and is written in Elena's point of view. It's about her struggling with the choice to become a vampire or die and if she made the right choice with choosing Stefan over Damon. Basicly this is season 4 in what I think it should be. Anyway, enjoy reading.
1. awakening

**This is my version of what could happen in season 4 of tvd.  
It's written in Elena's point of view and starts imediatly after the finale of season 3.  
Sorry if I spelled things wrong or used them wrong in my sentences, English is not my native language.**

**I do NOT own the vampire diaries or anything that belongs to them.**

**Thank you for reading & Enjoy.**

* * *

I gasp for air when I wake up, having the idea that I didn't take a breath in a few hours.

' Elena.' I hear two voices say with relief.

They sound familiar to me and somewhere in my slowly waking brains, I know that they mean a lot to me.

I'm laying on something, I just can't figure out what it is.

I know it's a bed or a table, I only can't paste a name on the material where it's made of.

Slowly I open my eyes, feeling a soft headache coming up in the back of my head.

I'm wondering where all the noise is coming from, I hear footsteps everywhere.

And I'm hungry, I'm so, so hungry.

But when my eyes are opened and I have a full view over the entire room, the only two people I see are the two people I love the most.

' How are you feeling?' Stefan asks, helping me to sit up straight.

' Weird.' I answer. ' What happened?'

I can see how Stefan and Damon share a worried glance with each other.

' You kind of died.' Damon whispers.

And although he whispers, I can hear it like he is saying it loud and clear.

' What are you talking about?' I ask. ' Damon, stop teasing, be serious for once.'

But when I see the pain in their eyes, I know they are serious, this is no joke.

' I,… am I,… in,…?' I stumble.

' You are in transition, Elena.' Stefan finishes my sentence, while he sits down next to me, on what actually is a mortuary table. ' I'm so, so sorry, we didn't want this to happen.'

This explains a lot, this is why I am so hungry, I'm actually craving for blood and this is why I can hear footsteps and voices, they are coming from above me, from the hospital.

He wraps his arms around me and kisses me softly on the forehead when I bury my head in my hands.

' We will help you, Elena.' He says. ' You'll get through this.'

I look at him, knowing that my face is filled with unbelief.

' Who says that I'm going to feed?' I ask. ' Who says that I'm going to complete the transition?'

' You have to!' Stefan cries out. ' What should I do without you?'

' Stefan, it's her choice.' Damon interrupts him. ' We both don't want to lose her, but if she doesn't wants to complete the transition, we are not going to force her.'

My eyes land on his face, that is wrenched with pain, but for this one time he didn't question my choice, for this one time he lets me make my own decision, without trying to change my mind.

' I have to think about this.' I say, trying to stay calm. ' But my head is hurting and I'm so hungry.'

' I'm not going to lie to you, because there's no point in lying to you right now.' Damon says. ' The hunger that you are feeling, is the craving for blood, that and the headache are going to get worse as long that you don't feed.'

' So, this is going to get worse?' I ask.

' Yes, it's going to get worse.' Damon sighs. ' And every second that you don't feed is a struggle, until you finally die.'

' But what if I can't resist?' I ask. ' What if the craving is going to be too much and I can't control myself anymore?'

' Calm down, Elena.' Damon says. ' You are strong, if you really don't want to complete the transition, you will be able to resist.'

' Are you sure already?' Stefan asks. ' Did you already decide that you aren't going to complete the transition?'

' No, Stefan.' I sigh, feeling tears burning in the corners of my eyes. ' But this is something I didn't want, something that could change my life forever.'

' Oh, it is life changing.' Damon replies. ' But enough of the shit chat, we have to get you out of the hospital and bring you to the boardinghouse.'

' Why the boardinghouse?' I ask.

' Because there aren't any living people that you can eat.' Damon answers.

' Oh.' I say startled by his reaction. ' What about Jeremy and Bonnie?'

' We asked them to stay away from the boardinghouse for a while.' Stefan answers. ' But if they do come over, I think you'll be strong enough to resist, you love them.'

' I'm scared.' I whisper.

' I know you are, Elena.' Damon says. ' But we are here for you, we'll help you as much as we can.'

I stand up and look at the two boys. ' Well, are we leaving or what?'

Stefan stands up to and grabs my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine, Damon leads us to the emergency exit.

As soon that he opens the door and the sunlight comes in, my eyes starts burning.

' Sorry, we have no sunglasses with us, but the car isn't parked that far away.' Damon says when he sees me protecting my eyes with my hand. ' Do you think you can manage it to the car?'

I nod. ' Sure.'

With my hand protecting my eyes, we walk outside.

Damon did tell the truth, the car wasn't far away, in a few minutes I was sitting in the car, buckled up and all.

Stefan seated himself next to me on the backseat, Damon started the engine and started driving.

Although we were in the car, the sun could still reach my painful eyes very well.

I lay my head against Stefan's breast, so I can protect my eyes a little better.

Damon hits the gas, we are at the boarding house in no time.

I'm glad when we are inside, safe, no sunlight, no hurting eyes.

But it doesn't take away the headache, that's getting worse, neither the hunger, that's getting worse to.

We sit down in the living room and for a few minutes there isn't said anything, we all are to occupied with our own thoughts.

' What happened to Matt?' I ask, suddenly remembering my friend who was sitting next to me in the car when we drove off wickery bridge.

' He's fine.' Stefan says. ' You told me to save him first, I couldn't change your mind, so I did save him first.'

' And that's why I'm in transition right now.' I conclude.

' Yes, and I'm so sorry about that.' He says with a broken voice.

' It's not your fault.' I say. ' It's my own fault and it's one I don't regret.'

' For God's sake, Elena, you are in transition.' Stefan cries out. ' And you are telling me that you don't regret this.'

' No, I don't.' I say calm. ' Because if I wasn't in transition right now, that would mean that you saved me first and that Matt probably died.'

We fall into silence again and the mood gets pretty tensed.

Then Damon clears his throat and sighs.

' Elena, there's still something we have to tell you.' He says. ' And I know this is something that you don't need right now, with how you feel and the things that you are going through, but this could be something that affects your choice about transitioning or not.'

' What is it?' I ask, knowing this is serious, I can see it at Damon's face and in his eyes.

' Rick's dead.' He says.

' What?' I ask startled.

' Rick's dead.' He says again. ' I'm sorry, Elena, he died when you technically died.'

' No, this can't be.' I say. ' Damon, Stefan, tell me this is not true.'

They don't say anything, they just look at me with compassion.

' Jeremy? Does he know?' I ask, worried about my little brother.

' Yes, he knows.' Stefan answers.

' Then I have to see him.' I say. ' I have to talk to him before I make a decision about transitioning or not.'

' You can't see him right now, Elena.' Stefan says. ' What if you can't control yourself.'

' She'll be able to control herself, Stefan.' Damon says. ' And even if she can't, we are both vampires, it will not be hard to drag her away from him.'

Stefan looks at his brother, furious for not choosing his side, but then he nods and takes the phone to call Jeremy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review if you liked it :-)**


	2. Drink or die

My heart is racing trough my chest when Jeremy walks in.

I'm afraid, scared that I'm going to hurt him, I don't trust myself right now.

My headache is almost killing me right now and I can barely tolerate the hunger for blood.

' Easy Elena, you can do this.' I say to myself.

' Elena.' Jeremy says, then he runs towards me and throws his arms around me.

With him hugging me I have to pinch my jaws together.

I can hear his heartbeat and the blood that's flooding through his veins and I'm so hungry that I'm barely able to resist my cravings.

' Jeremy, easy.' I manage to say with my jaws still pinched together. ' I can hardly control myself.'

Jeremy lets go of me and takes a few steps back, startled, but it seems like he doesn't fear me.

' Sorry Elena.' He sighs. ' I forgot for a minute, I'm just so happy to see that you are still alive.'

I can see at his face how relieved he is.

' When I saw Rick and I figured out that he died, I thought that you were dead to.' He goes on. ' Oh, Elena, I was so scared.'

' Wait a minute.' I interrupt him. ' You saw Rick?'

' I think it was Rick's ghost.' Jeremy says. ' He came out the middle of nowhere, he suddenly just stood there, right in front of me.'

' What did he want?' I ask curious.

' He just wanted to say goodbye to me.' Jeremy answers. ' Before he moved on.'

' How are you dealing with it?' I ask.

' I think it sucks, it hurts, we already lost so much loved ones.' Jeremy replies. ' And now all we have left is each other.'

' Jeremy, I'm not going to complete the transition.' I confess.

' What are you talking about, Elena?' Jeremy asks, his face suddenly filled with fear.

' I'm going to let myself die.' I say.

' No, Elena, you can't leave me on my own.' Jeremy says panicking. ' Please, don't let yourself die.'

' Damon or Stefan can take the pain away from you, Jer.' I say. ' If you don't want to deal with it.'

' I don't want them to compel me, Elena!' Jeremy jells, now furious. ' The only thing I want is that you complete the transition so you don't have to die!'

' Calm down, Jer.' I say. ' You'll be fine, I just never wanted this.'

' I didn't want this for you either, Elena.' Jeremy says. ' But it is what it is, so deal with it, please, deal with it.'

I look at Stefan and Damon for some help, but they are just sitting there, watching me and Jeremy arguing.

' I don't want to kill anyone.' I try.

' You won't have to kill, Elena, that's where blood bags are for.' Jeremy says.

' What if I can't control myself.' I say.

' You can control yourself, Elena, you just were able to control yourself when I was hugging you.' Jeremy replies. ' And we all have your back, the moment you lose control, there will be two Salvatore brothers to drag you away and then I'm not mentioning Caroline or Bonnie.'

I sigh, I don't have more arguments and if I don't go through with the transition, the last hours of my life I will be feeling the guilt of leaving Jeremy on his own.

' Ok, I'll complete the transition.' I give in. ' Bring me a blood bag already.'

Stefan is standing up already when Jeremy tells him to wait, then he turns back to me.

' Elena, if you become a vampire, I want you to transition by my blood.' He says.

' Jeremy, I can't do that.' I say shocked. ' What if I lose control? I could kill you.'

' If you can't control yourself, there will still be one of the Salvatore brothers to drag you away from me.' Jeremy replies.

' No, Jeremy, she's right, you can't desire from her that she transitions with your blood.' Stefan says. ' If she can't control herself, you could be dead in a second.'

' Don't be so ridiculous, how should she feel if you don't trust her already, she isn't even a vampire yet.' Damon says. ' I think she can control herself, she's been able to control herself until now and she's been able to resist my charms since the first time we met.'

' You didn't have to mention the last part.' I reply.

But I can't help it that there's a grin on my face by what he just said.

' Ok Jer, but there will be conditions to it.' I say. ' Just the one sip I need to complete the transition and when I say you have to leave, you leave.'

He nods. ' Sounds fair to me.'

' I'm out.' Stefan says. ' I can't watch this, and it's not about you Elena, I'm just scared that I won't be able to control myself, ripper detoxification isn't completed yet.'

' I get it.' I answer, while walking towards him and pressing a quick kiss on his lips. ' You can go, I'll see you later.'

He nods to Jeremy and Damon, then he's gone.

' Damon.' I say, while turning myself towards him. ' If anything goes wrong, if I can't control myself, I want you to drag me away from him as quick and far as possible.'

' Your wish, my demand.' He replies.

' Are you ready?' I ask Jeremy.

' As ready as I'll ever be.' He answers.

He takes a kitchen knife and makes a small cut in his middle finger.

The moment I see the blood welling up out of the freshly made cut, it takes all the willpower I have to not attack him.

' Slow, Elena, slow.' Damon says calmly. ' You can do this, I trust you.'

Slowly, with my jaws pinched together, I walk towards Jeremy.

I'm scared, but the curiosity about what the blood would taste like is stronger.

Carefully I take Jeremy's hand in mine and I sip the few drops of blood from his finger.

It tastes delicious, it tastes like more, every fiber in my entity is vibrating, screaming for more.

I never felt so strong, so powerful, so good and alive as in this very moment and it takes me every inch of power, every inch of willpower I have to pull back from Jeremy and not attack him.

But I can and I pull back, the taste of his blood still trembling in my mouth.

The look on the faces of Damon and Jeremy give me the power to resist longer.

' Jer, now please go.' I say.

I only have to say it once, he turns around and walks away and it takes every inch of power to not go after him and kill him.

I sigh relieved when I hear the front door closing.

Slowly I breath in and out a few times, until I have the feeling that I can manage myself again.

' You did surprisingly good.' Damon says, while coming towards me. ' How are you feeling?'

' Still hungry.' I say. ' I can't feel anything but hunger.'

' That's normal.' Damon says. ' Wait here, I'll be right back.'

He's back before I notice it, I did barely see him move, he's holding a bag of blood in his hand.

' That was fast.' I say, trying to keep distracted from the red liquid in the bag.

' You can do that to now.' Damon says grinning. ' But now you first have to eat, I bet you are starving.'

He opens up the bag of blood and gives it to me.

' Easy, Elena, try do drink it slow.' Damon says, watching every move I make.

Carefully I take a sip from the blood bag, it's easier than I thought it would be, this blood doesn't taste as good as the blood from Jeremy.

' Jeremy's blood tasted better.' I say.

' That's because this isn't fresh blood.' Damon explains. ' What makes it easier to control yourself.'

' I notice.' I say, while taking another sip of blood.

' But the difference isn't that big.' Damon says. ' What blood type does Jeremy have?'

' A positive.' I answer. ' Why?'

' I brought you O negative.' Damon says. ' Oblivious not your favorite.'

I give the blood bag back to Damon when it's empty.

' Feeling better now?' He asks.

' The hunger is still here, but it's less.' I reply.

' It will become much easier to inhibit the hunger in a while.' Damon says.

' I don't like how I'm feeling now.' I say.

' Tell me, how do you feel?' He asks.

' Scared, or even terrified, but also exited, happy, alive.' I say. ' But it all feels so different then the feelings that I know.'

' That's because your emotions are intensified, Elena.' Damon says. ' That's a vampire thing and it will always stay that way as long as you don't turn it off, which I sincerely discourage.'

I laugh. ' You are the perfect person to tell me that.'

He shrugs. ' Someone has to take care of you.'

' You are right, thank you.' I say. ' But Damon, there is something I want to ask you.'

' Then ask me.' He says, while sitting down on the couch. ' What's on your mind?'

' Why did you make me forget?' I ask.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review if you liked it or if you have any ideas where I can go to with this story. **


	3. Confession

**Ok, not exactly what i wanted it to be, but it comes pretty close to what i wanted it to be.  
Further I want to say thanks for the reviews I got, they really encourage me to continue writing.  
Enjoy reading chapter 3.**

* * *

****

Damon looks surprised by what I just asked him, it seems like he forgot that when I started the transition I started to remember the few times he compelled me.

' Well?' I ask when the room stays filled with silence. ' Why did you make me forget?'

' What are you talking about, Elena?' He asks with a pretty innocent face.

' Let's skip the part where you pretend that you don't know where I'm talking about.' I say, piercing my brown eyes into his blue ones. ' You know what I'm talking about, you are the one that made me forget.'

' Are you sure you didn't dream those things?' He asks with a grin on his face.

' Stop playing around Damon.' I call out. ' I want to know why you made me forget.'

' Because if I didn't make you forget the time that I told you I love you, everything would be a lot harder for the both of us.' He confesses. ' I even cried, Elena, it was one of the weakest moments I ever had with you and I didn't want you to remember it.'

' But why not?' I cry out.

' Elena, you loved Stefan back then, you didn't love me.' Damon says. ' And I didn't want that you would pity me because I was hurting, I wanted to gain your love by being who I am, not because I was hurt.'

' And then, the first time you compelled me.' I say. ' I really don't get why you did make me forget, it could have changed everything.'

' I told you back then, I didn't want that anyone knew I was in town.'

' And now the real reason, Damon.' I say.

He sighs. ' I can't lie to you, can I?'

I shake my head and wait for what he's going to say.

' Well, when I saw you there, I first thought you were Katherine.' He starts. ' Turns out, you weren't Katherine, but Elena, big disappointment in the first few seconds but then I realized who was standing in front of me.'

' Me.' I say.

' Yes, you, the perfect clone of Katherine.' Damon says. ' But only on the outside, because the moment you opened your mouth, I knew you were nothing like her. You were playful, flirtatious, happy, alive, but you also were sweet and caring.'

' That still doesn't explain to me why you made me forget.' I reply.

' Elena, can I finish my story please.' He says.

I nod as a sign that he can go on.

' Katherine wasn't sweet and she didn't care about anyone.' He says. ' But you, Elena, I was sold the moment that you started talking to me.'

' And that brings me to the part where I had to make you forget.' He goes on. ' First of all, I already called you Katherine, so sooner or later you would have asked about her and I should have to lie or give you a half story. Both options weren't right for me.'

' So, I made you forget.' He says. ' You know what you and Stefan went through when you found out that he was a vampire. Well if you found out that I was a vampire first, then I don't think I could have reacted the same way as Stefan did back then and I was afraid that I would lose you.'

' Now I get it.' I say. ' And I'm feeling so guilty.'

' Why are you feeling guilty? You don't have to feel guilty about anything.' Damon replies.

' About what I said on the phone yesterday.' I say. ' Remember the: Maybe if we met first?'

' Yes, I remember and I cursed myself for letting you forget.' He replies, while coming towards me. ' But you, you don't have to blame yourself.'

' Intensified emotions.' I sob. ' Can't really help it.'

Damon pulls me against him and hugs me. ' I know.'

' I'm so glad that you are still here.' I say, while wiping the tears away from my eyes. ' I thought you would leave Mystic falls after I chose Stefan.'

' To be honest, I was planning to disappear, it would be easier for me and for you if I wasn't around anymore.' Damon says. ' But then Stefan called to tell me that you were dead, well, yeah, technically dead, so I rushed back here.'

' And you still are.' I say. ' What's keeping you from leaving now?'

' Well, I can't leave you here, all on your own.' He says. ' Unless you want me to go.'

I shake my head. ' No, I don't want that.'

' Besides, if I leave, who is going to teach you how to control yourself.' He says with a big smirk on his face. ' I can't let Stefan do it, because then we probably would have two rippers on the loose.'

I give him a playful push, even though he's offending Stefan right now, I can't help myself, it makes me laugh.

' And then we still have Blondie, she can probably handle you, but I rather don't take risks.' He says. ' So the only trustable person around, is me.'

' You are so full of yourself.' I tease.

' Yep, but I'm fantastic and charming.' Damon replies. ' So I can be full of myself.'

He still has a big smirk on his face and I can't help it, but all I want to do on this moment is ripping the clothes of off his body and make out with him.

Stupid intensified emotions.

When Damon notices the way I look at him, the smirk disappears from his face.

' Elena.' He says seriously. ' Are you doubting the choice you made?'

' Which one, the one where I decided to become a vampire?' I ask. ' The answer to that is no.'

' What about the one you chose Stefan?' Damon asks.

' Yes.' I whisper, not able to look Damon in the eye. ' With all these intensified emotions I'm not sure what I'm feeling anymore and for who I feel them.'

' That's understandable.' Damon replies. ' And I think Stefan will understand it too.'

' I don't want to hurt you or Stefan.' I sigh.

' Well, Elena.' He says, while pushing my face up so I have to look him in the eye. ' I think it's the most important that you don't hurt yourself.'

I gaze into his blue eyes, I have no choice, I'm just drowning into his eyes.

' Damon.' I sigh.

' I know, Elena.' He says. ' Trust me, I know.'

He takes a step back from me, giving me some space.

' Time for me to grab a bite.' He says.

With those words he turns around and walks towards the basement.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) review if you want to.  
**


	4. Regrets

**Hi guys, sorry for the waiting, but here I am with chapter 4.  
First of all, I want to thank you for the reviews and the story alerts. :)  
I didn't get this chapter exactly the way I wanted it to be, but then I thought, let the readers decide weither they like it or not.  
So, enjoy reading. :)**

* * *

Damon and I are just having lunch when we hear the front door being opened.

My heart starts racing in my chest immediately, knowing it's Stefan who's coming in, knowing what I have to tell him within a few seconds.

Nonetheless I know that if I don't tell him now, it will become twice as hard to tell him later and it will hurt him twice as much.

' He'll understand.' Damon says, while putting his hand on mine.

I pull away, if Stefan sees Damon's hand on mine, he'll think the wrong things.

' Understand what?' Stefan asks when he enters the kitchen.

He sits down with us at the kitchen table, waiting for one of us to speak.

When we both stay quiet, Stefan looks at me, then at Damon and then back at me.

' Is someone going to tell me what is going on?' Stefan asks.

I'm a coward, I can't get the words over my lips, for God's sake, I can't even look him in the eye.

' Elena needs to tell you something.' Damon pushes me further.

' What is it, Elena?' Stefan asks softly. ' What do you want to tell me?'

I can feel his brown eyes pierce my face and his voice sounds so gentle and sweet that I start to cry.

' I can't be with you right now, Stefan.' I sob. ' I don't know what I'm feeling anymore.'

With the tears still rolling down my face, I look at him.

What I see hurts, it makes me feel guilty.

Sadness, unbelief, anger, betrayal and disappointment slide over his face before it becomes unreadable.

' You want to be with Damon?' Stefan asks calmly.

Even though his voice sounds calm, I can feel the tension in the room, he's pressuring his anger.

' No, I don't want to be with anyone right now!' I cry out. ' I need some time to think, to figure out what I'm feeling!'

' Haven't you had enough time?' Stefan snarls. ' Haven't you kept us waiting long enough?'

' I'm sorry.' I sob. ' I don't want to hurt you.'

' Let me tell you something, Elena.' Stefan growls. ' You failed at that. What are you thinking anyway? That you can stroll along with the both of us, just like Katherine did?'

' Stefan.' Damon says. ' Don't push her.'

' No, I don't want to do that!' I cry out. ' Stefan, you don't understand!'

' What do I not understand, Elena?' Stefan asks, still mad. ' The fact that, now you are a vampire, you think you can stroll along with the both of us? One Salvatore on each arm?'

' Stefan, enough!' Damon growls.

' Do whatever you want, Elena!' Stefan snarls. ' But I'm not staying here, I'm out!'

' Stefan.' I start, but he's already gone and a few seconds later we hear the front door close.

I still sit on the kitchen chair, still crying, paralyzed, not able to go after him.

' Elena.' Damon sighs, while coming towards me.

' Don't, I just want to be alone for a while.' I say with a suffocated voice.

Then I jump from the chair and run upstairs, into a room.

I'm not noticing which room I'm in, I just let myself fall on the bed and continue crying.

I hate the fact that I hurt Stefan and it's not only him that I'm hurting.

I'm hurting Damon too and then I can't even imagine what Jeremy's feeling now his sister is a vampire.

Yes, I know, he convinced me to turn, but the fact that I can't be with him right now, on the moment he needs me the most, makes me feel guilty.

As his sister, I should be there for him and I can't, because I don't know if I can trust myself around him.

I sit back up with my arms around my knees when I hear a knock on the door.

' Elena?' I hear Damon ask.

I do not answer, I don't want anyone around me, especially him or Stefan.

But the door is already opening and Damon enters the room.

' So, my room huh?' He asks.

I look around for the first time since I've entered the room.

' I didn't notice yet.' I say. ' Sorry.'

' It doesn't matter.' He says. ' How are you feeling?'

' I don't really know.' I sigh. ' Guilty, sad, useless, all of that mixed together I think.'

He sits down next to me, looking at me intensely.

' I have the idea that I made the wrong choice.' I say. ' I shouldn't have completed the transition.'

' Don't be ridiculous, Elena.' Damon sighs. ' Why do you think that?'

I stand up and walk towards the window, not able to look outside because the curtains are closed.

' Because the only thing I've done since I became a vampire is causing pain.' I say. ' I'm hurting Stefan, I'm hurting Jeremy and I'm hurting you.'

' You are not doing that on purpose.' He says.

I'm glad that he doesn't deny that I'm hurting him.

' No, but even before I became a vampire I only caused pain.' I say. ' Because of me Bonnie's mom became a vampire, Tyler, Jenna and Rick died and it's all my fault. I just should have died.'

' No Elena.' Damon says. ' You have to stop blaming yourself for everything.'

' Damon, nobody needs me.' I say. ' Everybody's better off without me.'

He jumps of the bed, comes to me and turns me towards him.

' Elena.' He sighs, while taking my head between his hands, paralyzing my whole being by looking me in the eyes.

' I need you, so does Stefan, so does Jeremy.'

' No, they don't.' I say, turning my face away from him. ' You don't need me either.'

' Yes, I do need you!' He cries out. ' Elena, you change me, you challenge me, you make me want to be a better person, you make me want to care. Because of you I care.'

Hearing him say that brings tears to my eyes again, not because it hurts, but because he's so sweet.

He turns my head back in his direction with his hand.

' If it wasn't for you, I would still be the asshole that killed or turned people for fun.' He says. ' You dragged me from the edge, Elena, and now you are dragging Stefan of too.'

He caresses my chin with his fingers, what makes it hard for me to breath.

' Stefan would still be the cold, heartless ripper if it wasn't for you.' He continues. ' He pulled himself together pretty damn fast and he did it for you.'

I smile, he made me feel better about myself.

' Thank you.' I whisper.

' You're welcome.' He says.

' Now all I have to do is get Stefan to talk to me again.' I sigh.

' He'll come around.' Damon says. ' Otherwise I'll kick his ass.'

' Or he'll kick yours.' I chuckle.

' Yeah, well, if he was still on the human stuff, I would give him a chance. ' Damon says, while a big grin appears on his face. ' But he's back on Bambi and his bunny friends and refuses to eat anything that's human.'

' That's good? Right.' I ask.

' It's bad for Bambi and co.' Damon chuckles.

I give him a playful push. ' Don't make fun of him.'

' You know, he's actually going through the same thing that you are going trough.' Damon says. ' He has to learn how to control the bloodlust again, he's craving and he has mood swings.'

' But he isn't the Stefan I met, the Stefan that I fell in love with.' I sigh.

' The Stefan you fell in love with is gone Elena, he's not coming back anymore.' Damon says. ' I know it's hard to hear that, but I'm not going to lie about it.'

' I just miss him.' I say.

' I know.' Damon says. ' But he still loves you and he would give his life to protect you, he isn't a hopeless case anymore.'

' You know, all the things you are saying right now, make it kind a look like you want me to be with Stefan.' I say.

' No, Elena, don't get me wrong, I don't want that.' Damon says. ' The only thing I want is that you are happy.'

I don't know what to say anymore, he made me speechless, luckily I get saved by the doorbell that's ringing.

' That will be Bonnie.' Damon says, while walking towards the bedroom door.

' Bonnie?' I ask. ' What is she doing here?'

' I called her.' Damon says. ' You'll see.'

Then he walks out of the room and a few seconds later I hear him open the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Review if you liked it:)  
If you didn't like it, you can review too, critisism is a good thing to learn from :)**

**Schrijvertje**


	5. Surprises

**Hi guys, here is chapter 5 of ' the wrong choice.'  
Thank you for the reviews and the story alerts, they mean so much to me and motivate me to keep writing.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

I hesitate for a few minutes, is it safe to go downstairs? To be in one room with Bonnie? Who's a human, with a heartbeat and fresh blood running through her veins.

' Don't be ridiculous, Elena.' I say to myself.

Bonnie is my best friend, I will not hurt her and besides, even if I tried, she'll be able to take me down.

I've seen her do it a few times , causing headaches to vampires and I knew by the look on their faces that it wasn't fun at all.

I take a few deep breaths, then I leave Damon's bedroom and start the walk downstairs.

' Elena!' Bonnie calls out when I appear in the living room. ' Oh my God, I'm so glad that you're safe.'

I pin my jaws together when she embraces me, I can smell her blood that's causing more hunger and it doesn't help the burning feeling in my troth either.

For a few seconds, I feel my face change in the face of a monster.

' You can do this, Elena.' I whisper to myself, then I slowly exhale and my face becomes normal again.

I see Damon's watching me, he smiles and puts his tomb up.

' I have something for you.' Bonnie says when she lets go of me. ' Damon called me to bring it over.'

Curious and surprised I look at Damon, who's still smiling.

' I asked Bonnie to do some of her witchy stuff.' He says. ' She made you a day walking ring.'

' Seriously?' I ask stunned. ' Do you think I'm ready to go outside?'

' It may seem a bit quick.' Damon answers. ' But you can do this, Elena, I know you can do this.'

' Here you go.' Bonnie says, while handing me the ring.

I take it from her and look at it closely, it's the same ring Damon, Stefan and Caroline have, the only difference is that this one is mine.

' Thank you, Bonnie.' I say, while hugging her again.

This time it's easier, I'm familiar with her smell already and there's no hair on my head that thinks about hurting her.

' Damon…' I say, while I turn towards him.

' Yes, I know, I'm awesome.' He smirks. ' Just admit it Elena, you know I am.'

' For this one time, I'll say you are right.' I reply, while hugging him too. ' You're awesome.'

' I'm glad that you finally admit it.' He says.

' Don't push it.' I reply, while giving him a playful push.

' Damon, I thought that we were taking Elena outside.' Bonnie says impatiently.

' We are.' Damon answers. ' But first she needs something to eat.'

He hasn't finished his sentence yet as he walks towards the basement.

' Thanks again, Bon.' I say, while admiring the ring that's now around my finger.

' Well, the idea is to behold your humanity as much as possible.' Bonnie says. ' Being outside with other people is one of the things are going to help with that.'

' Here you go.' Damon says while handing me a blood bag. ' Drink up.'

I look at Bonnie, who isn't showing any sign of leaving.

' You don't have to stay if you don't want to, Bonnie.' I say.

' I don't mind, I'm used to it.' Bonnie replies. ' Stefan, Damon, Caroline, I've seen them all eating.

I smile and start to drink from my blood bag.

The sun on my body feels great, it reloads me with energy and heightens all my senses.

' I'm going to take her into the woods.' Damon says. ' We'll come to Caroline's after that.'

Bonnie nods to Damon, hugs me one more time and steps into her car.

' Are you ready?' Damon asks when Bonnie 's car is out of sight.

' Ready for what?' I ask. ' Chasing bunnies?'

' No, we are going to explore.' Damon smirks. ' If you want to chase bunnies, you can ask Stefan to go with you.'

' Then let's go out on adventure.' I tease.

We walk into the woods and it's amazing, all the colors that I'm seeing, the sounds that I'm hearing.

I can see the tiniest insects crawling over the leaves, I can hear their tiny paws crawling over the ground.

And a lot further away, where a road leads through the forest, I can hear cars driving.

' This is amazing Damon.' I state. ' I can see and hear so much better then when I was a human.'

' The benefits of being a vampire.' Damon says smiling. ' There are more, try running.'

I'm not questioning his words, I start to run and it amazes me how fast I can go.

' Elena, wait up!' Damon yells.

I laugh and keep running .

' Catch me if you can!' I yell back at him.

He does not hesitate, he comes after me.

The feeling that I have while I'm running is hard to describe, I'm feeling so vital, so alive, so powerful.

I think we ran for a few miles before Damon catches me and I fall down to the ground with him on top of me.

' I've got you.' He says laughing. ' Damn Elena, you are so much more fun now you are a vampire.'

' I'll take that as a compliment.' I reply, while pushing him of off me.

I get back on my feet and look around me.

We are standing in the middle of the woods, nearby a lake and the view is beautiful.

' Look at that, Damon.' I say.

' I know, it's beautiful.' He says while walking closer to the lake.

He's standing there, not paying much attention to me because he's fully focused on looking across the lake.

He doesn't see the grin that's appearing on my face, he really doesn't see me coming, I run towards him and give him a hard push in the back, making him fly into the lake.

' Elena!' He cries out.

' You still deserved that one.' I laugh. ' Now we are even.'

' You are going to regret this.' He says, while coming out of the lake. ' You are going to wish you never did that.'

' No, Damon, don't.' I say, when he throws me up and catches me in his arms.

' There's no point in fighting, Elena.' Damon smirks. ' I'm older then you, that means I'm stronger.'

He walks towards the lake and throws me in.

' Damon!' I cry out. ' That's the second time you did that to me!'

He comes back into the water and splashes it in my direction.

' Oh, you want to play.' I say, while splashing water back at him.

He laughs and tries to push me underneath the water surface.

' Don't!' I call out laughing ' Stop it, Damon!'

' Why?' He asks, while putting his arms around my waist. ' Does it make you feel something?'

' The only thing I feel is joy and pleasure.' I answer, while softly patting him on the chest.

' Are you sure of that.' He smirks while doing that eye thing of his.

I'm captured by his eyes and the love that I'm feeling for him is undeniable.

' We should go to Caroline.' I sigh, backing away from him. ' It's already getting dark.'

He nods and smiles, but I can see the disappointment in his eyes, again I've hurt someone.

Without saying anything else we get out of the water.

' Maybe it's a better idea if we go change our clothes before we go to Caroline's.' Damon says.

' That's not a bad idea.' I reply.

With those words still in the air, I start running towards the boardinghouse.

Freshly dressed we are standing at Caroline's doorstep.

I ring the bell and we wait for someone to come open it.

' Elena, Damon.' Miss Forbes says when she opens the door. ' Come in.'

She steps aside to let us in.

' How's Caroline doing?' I ask.

' She's being a strong girl.' Miss Forbes replies. ' But she's hurting.'

She takes us to the living room, where we find Caroline surrounded by a lot of people, people that Damon and I both know too.

Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy and Stefan are all sitting or standing around Caroline.

Matt is the first one to come to me, he pulls me against him and hugs me.

' I thought we lost you.' He whispers in my ear.

' No, I'm fine.' I reply smiling. ' And I'm glad that you are ok too.'

He lets go of me and I greet the rest of my friends.

They all greet me back with big smiles, except Stefan, who seems to be still mad at me.

' Caroline.' I say, sitting down next to her. ' I'm so sorry about Tyler.'

' Don't be sorry, Elena.' Caroline answers. ' Be happy for the moments we had with him.'

Her courage makes me smile and I hug her.

We all look up when somebody enters the room, when we see who it is, no one says a word, we are all too surprised to say something.

' Tyler?' Caroline asks. ' This can't be, you are dead.'

Her eyes are filling their selves with tears and she has to clear her troth.

' Not exactly, dear.' Tyler answers. ' Guess again.'

I feel the blood buzzing in my ears when I get what's going on, fear is surrounding my heart and I can't find a way to move my feet.

And when my eyes meet his, I know for sure.

' Klaus.' I say, with fear undeniable in my voice.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. If you did, please review. :)**

**Schrijvertje**


	6. Reasons and explenations

**Hello hello, here I am again with chapter 6.  
Second chapter I upload today, feels like i'm having a really good writing vibe.  
Or maybe it's some of Bonnie wichy Joejoe;) no just kidding.  
I'm not going to keep you from reading any longer.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

' Congratulations sweetheart, you are right.' Klaus says. 'However I didn't expect you to be here.'

Miss Forbes pulls her gun and points it at Klaus, Caroline and I are still sitting on the couch, frozen, we all are surprised, none of us did expect this.

' You can put that gun away, Elizabeth.' Klaus says. ' Even if you have wooden bullets in it, it won't hurt me and it sure as hell will not kill me.'

Startled, miss Forbes puts her gun away.

' Well, Elena, if you would like to explain to me why you are still alive, we would be a step further.' Klaus says. ' However I'm pretty sure that you came back as a vampire.'

' Then why did you even ask.' I reply.

' Just wanted to be sure, sweetheart.' Klaus says. ' Although I know now that you aren't of any use to me anymore.'

' You are not going to kill her.' Stefan growls, while he steps in front of me, taking away my view on Klaus.

I'm glad that he still wants to protect me, even when he's mad at me, it shows that he still loves me.

' Who's going to stop me if I tried?' Klaus asks. ' I can kill you in a second, Stefan, you are smarter than this.'

' Then kill me, I don't care.' Stefan replies. ' If you want to kill her, you have to get past me.'

' Don't push me Stefan.' Klaus says. ' You know I will do it if I have to.'

' You'll have to kill me too.' Damon says, while joining Stefan.

' I can't let you kill her either.' Bonnie says, who takes place at Damon's side.

Now three people are in front of me, three people that I love and there are three more people in the room that I love.

' No!' I yell. ' No one is going to die because of me!'

' Shut up, Elena.' Damon snarls. ' Leave this to us.'

' No, Damon, this is my fight, not yours, not Stefan's, mine.' I reply. ' So, Tyler…, I mean Klaus, if you want to kill me, go ahead, I never wanted this in the first place.'

' Oh no, dear, I'm not letting you of this easy.' Klaus answers. ' Your blood was the only way to create hybrids, the bloodline ends with you. Now you are going to find me another way.'

' There is no other way, Klaus.' Bonnie says. ' Elena's blood was the only way.'

' Then find one!' He roars. ' Find one, or you'll all regret that you where ever born!'

Caroline crawls deeply back into the couch, Damon, Stefan and Bonnie are still standing in front of me and Jeremy and Matt are speechless.

' You are going to find me another way.' Klaus says, breathing heavy. ' And how sooner you get me a solution, the less people will get hurt.'

' How dare you come here.' Caroline growls, while standing up. ' How dare you come here, in the body of my dead boyfriend.'

' No offense, sweetheart, but his body was free.' Klaus answers. ' So I took it.'

' Get out of here!' Caroline yells. ' I don't want you in my house!'

' Ok, I'll go, I'll give you and your friends some time to deal with this.' Klaus says. ' You see, I'm not totally a monster.'

' Yes, that's exactly what you are!' Caroline yells.

Klaus ignores her and walks towards the door.

' I'll see you soon.' He says, then he's gone into the night.

' Jeremy, Matt, will you two please go home.' I say. ' It isn't safe for you here.'

Matt and Jeremy leave the house, what leaves me with Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Caroline.

' Why is he still alive?' I ask.

' I don't know.' Stefan answers. ' But we could have expected this, Damon and I didn't die.'

' I thought he was bluffing.' Damon snarls. ' But that freakish hybrid wasn't bluffing.'

' Why Tyler's body?' Caroline asks, her voice breaks and she starts crying. ' He could have taken any other body he wanted.'

I pull my friend against me and hug her.

' It's going to be ok, Car.' I whisper.

' No, it's not going to be ok.' Caroline sobs. ' He's in Tyler's body, Elena, in my boyfriends body.'

Softly I pat her back, hoping that will calm her down.

' The only thing I don't get is how he got in Tyler's body.' Damon says. ' He can't switch bodies himself, this smells like witchy hocus pocus.'

' I can explain.' Bonnie says. ' I used magic to transport Klaus into Tyler's body.'

We all look at Bonnie, shocked.

' Excuse me.' Caroline whispers. ' You mean you betrayed us.'

' Bonnie, why did you do this?' I ask, still startled.

' It was for the best, Elena.' Bonnie replies. ' And I'm sorry for Tyler, Caroline, but I did it to protect other people.'

' What are you talking about!' Caroline yells, tears of rage dropping of off her face. ' What other people.'

' Caroline, please listen to me.' Bonnie says. ' I know you are mad at me right now and you have every right to be angry with me, but please, let me explain.'

' Go ahead Bonnie, explain yourself, not that it's going to bring Tyler back.' Caroline snarls. ' But feel free to explain to me why you killed my boyfriend!'

' I had to sacrifice him in order to save everybody ells.' Bonnie says. ' And one life against all the others that I saved, wasn't a hard choice.'

' Which others?' Caroline asks, still mad.

' Don't you get it, Caroline.' Bonnie says. ' If Klaus really died, Stefan, Damon, you and Tyler would have died with him. If Klaus really died, Rebecca would have made Elena watch how she killed Jeremy and Matt and then she would have killed Elena.'

' But why Tyler, Bonnie?' Caroline snarls. ' You could have chosen every single person you wanted, then why Tyler?'

' Because it's not just a little bit of hocus pocus.' Bonnie answers. ' It takes a lot of power and I wasn't even sure if I could pull it together. Tyler was Klaus's first successful hybrid, he was sired to Klaus, Klaus's blood ran through Tyler's veins, what made him the easiest person to transfer Klaus's spirit in.'

' I can't forgive you this, Bonnie.' Caroline sobs.

' And I don't ask you to forgive me, Caroline, you have every reason to be mad at me right now.' Bonnie replies. ' The only thing that I ask from you, from all of you, is that you understand why I did this.'

' I understand, Bonnie.' Caroline answers. ' But I can't forgive you and I'm probably not going to be able to forgive you for a long time.'

' I understand, Caroline.' Bonnie sighs. ' So I'm going to leave and give you some time to deal with this.'

Caroline nods. ' I think that's a good idea.'

Bonnie takes her stuff and leaves the house.

' Here you go, sweetie.' Miss Forbes says, while handing Caroline a blood bag. ' This will make you feel a little better.'

' Thank you, mom.' Caroline replies before she starts drinking.

Miss Forbes looks around the room and then tries to leave as quiet as possible.

Seems like she's forgetting that she's in a room full of vampires.

' What are we going to do now?' I ask, looking at Stefan and Damon. ' What's the plan now Klaus appears to be still alive.'

' We are going to kill him.' Damon replies. ' Caroline, do you have any bourbon in here, I could use a drink.'

' It's in that cabin, Damon.' Caroline answers, pointing at the cabin next to the television. ' Suite yourself.'

Damon walks towards the cabin, takes the bottle of bourbon out of it and pours himself some of it in a glass.

' Damon, you are not going to kill Klaus.' I say. ' You are not even going to try it.'

' And why is that, Elena?' He asks, while taking a sip from the bourbon.

' Because he'll kill you the second you try.' I reply. ' And he'll go after everyone I care about.'

' That isn't that much of a problem, Elena.' Damon says. ' I know it will hurt when you lose people you care about, but as a vampire, you can turn it off.'

I feel how my jaw drops and tears are filling my eyes, why has he be so mean all of the sudden.

' I will not turn it off, Damon.' I whisper. ' And you are not going to kill Klaus. Enough people have died.'

' He will kill you, Elena!' Damon snarls. ' I can't let him kill you!'

' Damon, even if you would succeed, then there's still Rebecca, what do you think she will do when you kill her brother?' I state.

' Then we'll have to kill Barbie Klaus too.' Damon says. ' And now we are talking about Klaus's relatives, Elijah probably will have to die too.'

' So, you are going to kill the rest of the original family all by yourself?' I ask.

' Well, everyone who wants to be my partner in crime is welcome.' Damon replies.

' You are so going to get yourself killed.' I say. ' I meant what I said, Damon, enough people have died.'

' I didn't say that I was going to kill them right now.' Damon says. ' First, I have to come up with some amazing plan that won't lead to another epic failure.'

' Please don't, Damon.' I say. ' There has to be another way, we'll find another way.'

' You see, this is what I did find so annoying about you when you where a human, Elena.' Damon says. ' You cared to much. And now you are a vampire and you still care too much. Remember you can turn it off anytime you'd like.'

' Remember that you can stop being an ass anytime you want!' I yell at him. ' For God's sake Damon, what is wrong with you!'

' What's wrong with me, Elena, is that I'm a vampire, just like you are.' Damon replies. ' And sometimes, vampires do crazy things.'

I shake my head. ' You are unbelievable.'

' I know.' He smirks. ' And if you will excuse me now, I have to go think about a amazing plan that's supposed to kill Klaus.'

He empties his glass of bourbon and starts walking towards the door.

' Damon, please don't do this.' I sigh.

' What's that, blah, blah.' He says, while he continues walking. ' I'm sorry, Elena, I can't hear you loudly enough.'

Then he walks outside, closing the door behind him.

' I can't believe this.' I say, too no one in particular. ' Did he go insane?'

' He's just pissed right now, Elena.' Stefan says. ' He'll get over it and regret this later, but for now, he's just pissed.'

' Great, now I have two pissed of Salvatore brothers.' I mumble.

' I'm not mad at you anymore.' Stefan says. ' I'm sorry, I overreacted, it's understandable, but you have to understand me too.'

' I do understand you, Stefan.' I sigh. ' I know what it looks like.'

' Still, I should have shown some more understanding.' He says.

' Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt.' Caroline peeps. ' But I would really like to be alone right now.'

She's sitting on the couch, with a, now empty, blood bag.

' Sure Caroline, sorry.' I say, while giving her a hug. ' We'll leave.'

' Is it ok if I walk you home?' Stefan asks.

' I would be honored.' I reply. ' I wanted to go check up on Jeremy and Matt anyway.'

We say our goodbye's to Caroline and leave the house.

' So, are you ready to walk through the creepy, dark night?' Stefan asks, while offering me his arm.

I nod and hang my arm in his, then we start walking into the night, with the moon high in the sky, shining on us.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading, if you did, please review.  
Also, i want to put a little note here.  
I know some details may not be right and I know some of you think that Tyler isn't really dead.  
But in my story he is, because I don't think Klaus will leave Tyler's body, since he hasn't one of himself anymore.  
Enough of the shit shat, thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed.**

**Schrijvertje**


	7. Killing humans or chasing bunnies

**So, this is one for the Stelena fans.  
I know, this is not one of my best chapters, but I hope you still will enjoy.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Damon is sitting on the couch, reading a book when I walk into the living room.

He looks up at me and his jaw nearly drops.

' Wow, Elena, you look stunning.' He says, while his eyes slide over my entire body. ' Why are you dressed up like this?'

I know by the look on his face that he wanted to react another way, that he just is trying to be polite, so I decide not to push him.

' I'm going to hang out with Stefan for the day.' I answer.

' Don't you think you are a little overdressed to just hang out?' Damon asks, while he lets his eyes slide over my blue dress and my high heels. ' Or is this hanging out more like a date?'

' Just hanging out, Damon.' I reply. ' I'll need someone to kill my time with, now you are thinking about your genial plan to kill Klaus.'

' Wrong Elena, I'm not thinking about it, I'm going to let this genial plan come to me.' He says. ' So, what are you and my brother going to do today?'

' I don't know yet.' I reply. ' I wanted to come ask you what he likes.'

' Well option one, you could take him to go kill people, he'd like that.' Damon smirks. ' Option two and the less adventurous one, the two of you can go chase bunnies together.'

' There's also the option that you stop with being such an idiot.' I reply, while taking a pillow from the couch and throwing it towards him. ' Seriously Damon, can't you just help me out on this one.'

' How should I know what he likes.' Damon says, while taking back his book. ' You are the one that used to date him.'

I shake my head and walk away from him, to the hallway where Stefan is already waiting for me.

' Was my brother bothering you again?' Stefan asks.

' He's back to being an idiot.' I answer, knowing that Damon can hear me.

' By the way, you look beautiful.' Stefan comments.

' Thank you.' I reply.

' Are you ready to go?' Stefan asks. ' I was thinking that we could go out for a walk in the woods.'

I nod and we walk towards the front door.

' Have fun with chasing bunnies!' I hear Damon shout before we close the door behind us.

Stefan and I walk towards the woods without saying anything, just being with each other is enough right now.

We listen to the birds and the animals while we walk, enjoying the sounds of nature.

' So, how are you dealing with all of this?' Stefan asks after we have walked for half an hour. ' With the fact that you are a vampire now?'

' This isn't something that I wanted myself.' I sigh. ' I did this for Jeremy, I couldn't leave him behind on his own.'

' That's what's so great about you.' Stefan says. ' The fact that you care so much about the ones you love.'

' According to Damon, that's one of my annoying qualities.' I reply.

' He didn't mean anything of that.' Stefan says. ' He was pissed and you know he says things that he regrets later when he is pissed.'

' I know.' I sigh. ' But still.'

' He loves you, Elena.' Stefan says. ' Just like I love you.'

' Just like I love the both of you.' I reply.

' You are better off without the both of us.' Stefan sighs. ' And still, you keep us around, still you don't want to let us go.'

' Because I care about the two of you.' I say. ' And I can't just stop caring.'

' Can I ask you something?' Stefan asks, while he stops walking and turns towards me. ' Something I wanted to ask you for the last few days.'

' Sure, go ahead.' I say.

' Why did you choose me, before you became a vampire?' He asks. ' Why me, while I've been an idiot for months.'

' Because, although you've hurt me so many times, I never stopped loving you.' I answer. ' We have a history together, Stefan, and I was hoping it would become the way it was again.'

' Even if we get back together someday, Elena, it won't be the way it was before.' Stefan says. ' I changed, you changed and maybe it will work out, maybe it won't, that's the risk of love.'

I smile. ' So, just friends for now?'

' Just friends for now.' Stefan answers.

' Well, friend, do you want to go to the grill and shoot some pool with me?' I ask.

' That sounds like a nice plan.' Stefan answers smiling.

We enter the mystic grill and walk right to the pool table that's free.

' So, let's see if you can beat me now that you are a vampire.' Stefan says.

' Sounds like a challenge.' I reply.

' Maybe it's a challenge.' Stefan says.

' What do I get when I win?' I ask.

He thinks for a few seconds before he gives an answer.

' I'll dance with you, without complaining.' He says. ' What do I get when I win?'

' If you win, I'll go chasing bunnies with you.' I answer. ' If you'd like that.'

' It's a deal.' Stefan says. ' You can break.'

I take a cue and start the game, in one turn the half of my balls is gone.

' You improved.' Stefan comments. ' Let's see if I can do better.'

He shoots the half of his balls in too, then he misses.

' Did you do that on purpose?' I ask, not trusting him.

' Honestly Elena, I didn't.' Stefan answers. ' It's your turn again.'

The other half of my balls goes in without any problems, now the only one I have to get in for winning is the black ball.

I aim, I shoot and I score.

' I won.' I say. ' Take that.'

' You really did improve.' Stefan says. ' Too bad for me, but now I'll have to dance with you.'

He offers me his hand and I take it into mine.

Then he puts his hand right underneath my shoulder blade and I put mine on his back.

' Wow, he really dances without complaining.' I say when we are slowly dancing circles.

' Make sure you remember this well.' Stefan answers. ' Because this isn't going to happen again anytime soon.'

His leave green eyes give me a warm feeling through my whole body and his smile is breathtaking.

' I'll always remember the time I've spend with you.' I answer.

' Then hold this thought, because I think we might have a problem.' Stefan says. ' Look who just walked in.'

I look towards the door and see Tyler or Klaus in Tyler's body.

' What is he doing here?' I ask.

' I have no idea.' Stefan answers. ' But he clearly saw us, he's coming over here.'

' Hello friends.' Klaus says when he approaches us. ' Elena, can I say that you look extraordinary ravishing tonight.'

' What do you want Klaus?' I ask.

' I came to ask the two of you a favor.' Klaus answers smiling. ' There's someone who annoyed me pretty much tonight.'

' And what can we do about that?' Stefan asks.

' Well mate, glad you ask.' Klaus says. ' The person in particular is Damon and if you want him to keep him alive, I suggest you go talk to him.'

' What did he do?' I sigh.

' He invited me over and started nagging about what he thinks that I really want.' Klaus snarls. ' I made clear to him that he was wrong.'

' What did you do to him?' I ask scared.

' Don't worry Elena, I didn't kill him.' Klaus says. ' I only did hurt him a little to put extra power with my words.'

' You are a monster!' I growl.

' I don't care, dear.' Klaus says. ' You can think about me whatever you want, just tell your stupid boyfriend that he stays out of my business.'

' He's not my boyfriend.' I whisper.

Klaus chuckles, turns around and walks back out of the grill.

' We need to go check up on Damon.' I say.

' You can go, Elena.' Stefan says. ' But I'm staying here.'

' What? Aren't you going to help your brother?' I ask stunned.

' Nope, I'm tired of cleaning up his mess.' Stefan answers. ' This time, I'm not coming to the rescue.'

I shake my head. ' Fine, then stay, but I'm going.'

Then I take my purse and run out of the mystic grill, towards the boardinghouse.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading.  
So I know, this is not one of my best chapters and I had some trouble with writing it.  
Personaly, I love Delena and I find that Stefan and Elena don't have much chemestry.  
But I tried to make the best out of this, so I hope you liked it.  
Please review.**

**Schrijvertje**


	8. Feelings

**Hi guys, here's chapter 8.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

For the first time since I've become a vampire, I'm actually glad with it.

I'm running towards the boardinghouse and running is a lot faster than driving there with a car.

Damon's hurt, I need to help him, I can't stand the thought of him being hurt.

And I don't trust Klaus for a cent when he says that he didn't kill him.

' Damon!' I yell, when I run into the boardinghouse. ' Where are you?'

' Elena.' I hear a weak voice say. ' Living room.'

I walk into the living room, where I see Damon laying on the ground, covered with blood and multiple wooden stakes in his body.

' Oh my God, Damon.' I say, while kneeling down next to him. ' Are you ok?'

My breathing is getting faster and I can feel that I'm on the edge of panic.

' No, Elena, I'm not ok, this wooden things inside of me hurt like hell.' Damon answers. ' Please get them out.'

Carefully I grab one of the stakes and pull it out, causing a huge moan from Damon.

' I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' I cry out, while the panic is bubbling in my stomach.

' Calm down, Elena, don't panic.' Damon whispers. ' You are doing fine, now remove the rest.'

Carefully I remove the rest of the stakes out of Damon's body and with every stake I remove his breathing gets more regular.

' They are all out.' I say when I pulled the last one out.

His wounds already start to heal.

' Thank you, Elena.' He sighs.

He tries to stand up, but he's too weak, I grab his arm and lead him to the couch.

' Sit.' I say. ' I'm going to get you something to eat.'

He sits down on the couch and I go to the basement where I take him a bag of blood.

' Here you are.' I say when I hand him the bag of blood. ' Drink.'

' Yes mommy.' He smirks before he starts drinking.

' So, did you get what you wanted?' I snarl, when his blood bag is empty.

Now Damon is fine again, my panic starts to make place for anger.

' Not exactly.' He answers. ' I wasn't planning on getting staked several times.'

' Then what where you planning on, Damon?' I yell. ' On getting yourself killed!'

' No Elena!' Damon snarls. ' I only wanted to find out what Klaus is after, what he really wants.'

' So you decided to invite him here and tell him your theory of what he really wants!' I yell. ' You should be glad that you are still alive!'

' Yes Elena, because I know what he wants more than his stupid hybrids!' Damon cries out.

' That doesn't mean that you need to get yourself killed!' I scream. ' Damon, I can't stand the thought of you being dead!'

' But I'm not dead, Elena!' He growls. ' And maybe I should have asked him to kill me, then you could live long and happily with my brother.'

' This is not about Stefan!' I yell. ' This is about you pushing Klaus and that's exactly what we don't need right now!'

' Why not, Elena?' Damon asks. ' Why can I not push Klaus? If he kills me that's my problem.'

' Because if he kills you, he can just as well kill me to!' I yell. ' Because if he kills you, there's no more reason for me to keep living!'

Then I break down and start crying.

' I just can't lose you, Damon.' I sob. ' I love you.'

His eyes grow big and mild, he comes towards me and takes my head between his hand.

' Sorry, Elena, I'm so sorry.' He says.

' Why did you do this, Damon?' I ask. ' Why?'

' Because I was jealous and mad and bored.' He whispers. ' And I thought that provoking Klaus would distract me from the fact that you were out with Stefan.'

' There's nothing to be jealous about.' I say, while rubbing the tears of off my face. ' We were just hanging out, nothing happened.'

' I couldn't smell that, Elena.' He says. ' He loves you, you love him, anything could have happened.'

' If you wanted to know what we are doing, you should have followed us, or called me.' I sigh. ' But please, never do this again.'

' I won't, I'm sorry.' He says. ' And I'm sorry about yesterday too, I shouldn't have acted like such an idiot.'

' It's ok, I'm over it already.' I reply.

' So, you want to know what Klaus really wants?' Damon asks, while letting go of me.

' I'm sure you are dying to tell me.' I say. ' So, what does Klaus want, that's more important to him then his freakish hybrids.'

' Caroline.' Damon answers. ' He wants Caroline.'

' What?' I ask, startled by the words that just came out of his mouth.

I can't help it, I start laughing, it all sounds too ridiculous.

' Stop laughing, Elena, I'm serious.' Damon says. ' Klaus fancy's Caroline.'

' Oh stop it, you are dreaming.' I laugh. ' Klaus doesn't give a shit about Caroline.'

' Yes, he does Elena.' Damon says. ' Do you think he would have staked me ten times if I confronted him with it and it wasn't true?'

' I don't know.' I say, but I stop laughing, a little voice in my head tells me that he may be right.

' No, he wouldn't have staked me, he just would have laughed right in my face.' Damon says. ' The only thing he wants more than his hybrids is Caroline.'

' So you are telling me that all Klaus wants, is someone that loves him.' I say. ' And that the person itself, should be Caroline.'

' He wants her to love him as unconditionally as he does love her.' Damon says. ' And how weird it may sound, I understand him.'

' Then we have a problem, Damon.' I say. ' Caroline hates Klaus right now, there's no way that she even wants to see him in the next 100 years.'

' And that's where you come in.' Damon says. ' You are going to convince Klaus to show Caroline his human side.'

' Why me?' I ask. ' How can I convince Klaus to show her his human side, if he even has one.'

' Trust me, Elena, he has one.' Damon replies. ' Now it's your job to make him show it.'

' And how am I going to do that?' I ask. ' I don't know Damon but I think it will only make him angrier.'

' His love for Caroline is his weak point, Elena.' Damon says. ' And now we found his weak point, it's time to take advantage of it.'

' But I still don't get why I have to convince him.' I say.

' Because, Elena, you are a pro in making vampires show their humanity.' Damon answers. ' Look at me, look at Stefan, proof enough.'

' I can try.' I sigh. ' But I don't think it's going to work.'

' Just take one shot, Elena.' Damon says. ' Just one shot.'

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading.  
Please review.**

**Schrijvertje**


	9. Propositions

**Hi guys, here's chapter 9.  
Thank you for the reviews and the story alerts, they make it even more fun to write.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

My heart pounds in my chest the minute that I stand on Klaus's doorstep.

How can I be this stupid, letting Damon talk me in to this, I'd rather could drop dead right here on this very own moment.

I shake my head to clear my mind, if this is the way to get Klaus of off our backs, then I'll have to do this.

For me, for Damon and even for Stefan.

I ring the doorbell and already regret if a few seconds later, when the person who opens the door, is not Klaus, but Rebecca.

' Elena.' She says amused. ' What a pleasure, are you here to volunteer for the person that I will kill next?'

' Rebecca.' I mumble. ' I actually came to speak to Klaus.'

' My brother's not home at the moment.' Rebecca answers. ' But you can come in and wait for him, I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun while we wait for him.'

' I think I have to reject that offer.' I say. ' Can you tell me where your brother is, I really need to talk to him.'

' You know Elena, if you don't want to come in, I always can come outside to rip your heart out.' Rebecca says. ' It won't be that much fun, but at least I'll have my revenge.'

' What do you think your brother will say when he finds out you killed me?' I ask. ' Where is he Rebecca, I may have the eternal life now but that doesn't mean that I'm more patient.'

' You totally are no fun, Elena.' Rebecca sighs. ' Nick is in the grill.'

' Thank you.' I say, then I turn around and walk away.

I curse Damon for making me do this, because of him I had to face Rebecca, who still wants to kill me.

That feeling is mutual, I still am angry with her for sleeping with Damon, even though he's not my boyfriend, it still made me jealous.

I walk towards the grill, no running right now, because confronting Klaus is not one of my favorite subjects.

Nonetheless, I arrive at the grill in ten minutes.

When I walk inside I can't directly spot Klaus, so I look around to find him.

I find him sitting at a table with a redheaded girl, who's pretty hot.

It makes me swear, what if he doesn't likes Caroline as much as Damon told me, what if the redheaded girl means the same to him or more?

I don't know who she is, the only thing that I do know that she extremely good looking.

And although she's sitting there with Klaus, I decide to give it a shot, she might also be one of his ordinary living blood bags who he likes to feed on.

' Elena, dear, what a pleasure to see you here.' Klaus says when I arrive at the table. ' How's your boyfriend doing?'

' He's fine.' I answer. ' And he's not my boyfriend.'

My eyes get drawn to the redheaded girl, who's looking at me, then back at Klaus and again at me.

' Whatever you want Darling.' He says. ' But where are my manners, Elena this is Claire, my newest hybrid, Claire this is Elena, the one who's blood I used to make you a hybrid.'

Claire gives me a little nod, then her attention goes back to Klaus.

' How did you make her a hybrid?' I ask. ' Did you find another way.'

' No sweetheart, I haven't, I used the last blood that I had from you to create her.' Klaus says. ' So now the clock is going tick tock, because it's only a matter of time until I want to create another hybrid.'

' I came here to talk with you about that.' I say.

' Well, spit it out then.' Klaus answers.

' In private.' I say.

He rolls with his eyes and sighs.

' Fine, what you wish.' He says. ' Claire, do you want to leave me and Elena alone for a few minutes.'

She hesitates for a while, then she nods and leaves the table.

' Sit down, make yourself comfortable.' Klaus says. ' Do you want something to drink?'

' No, thank you.' I say, while I sit down on the spot that just was taken by Claire.

' Now, tell me, I'm all ears.' Klaus says.

' Damon told me something interesting last night.' I say. ' After I pulled all ten stakes out of his body.'

' Did he tell you his crazy theory about me liking Caroline?' Klaus asks. ' I don't know where he gets it, seems like your boyfriend has a bit too much fantasy.'

' And because it's not true you drove ten stakes through his body?' I ask. ' Don't lie to me Klaus, I know you better than that.'

' No, I did drive ten stakes through his body because he was provoking me.' Klaus growls. ' Not because he claimed that I like Caroline.'

' Then tell me, what exactly did Damon say to you.' I reply.

' That doesn't matter.' Klaus snarls.

' Yes, it does.' I answer.

' First he claimed that I liked Caroline, what isn't true, so I laughed right in his face.' Klaus says, breathing heavy, trying to keep his temper under control. ' But then he started to say that she would never love me, that no one ever would love me, because I'm a monster, a freaking hybrid. He said that even my own family hated me.'

' So, doesn't the fact that you get angry about that prove enough.' I say. ' Doesn't it prove that all you really want is someone that loves you for who you are.'

He looks at me, still angry, but in his eyes I can see that I'm right, that Damon was right, all he really wants is someone that loves him unconditionally.

' That's what I was thinking.' I say when I don't get an answer. ' Now listen to me very carefully, because I have a proposition for you, but it's only useful if you answer honestly on my question.'

' What question?' He asks.

' Do you like Caroline?' I ask.

' How many times do I have to tell you again.' He starts.

' Honestly, Klaus.' I interrupt him.

' Yes.' He sighs. ' I like her.'

' Then I'll help you win her for yourself.' I say. ' On one condition.'

' Which condition?' He asks.

' When I help you with this, you'll leave us alone, even if I she doesn't fall for you.' I say. ' I can't force love, I only can help you with taking a shot at it.'

He thinks about it for a little while, then he looks back at me.

' Why should I trust you?' He asks. ' I mean, you want to set me up with Caroline but you can't work out your own love life.'

Touché, there he has a point and he is damn right, I can't work out my own love life but here I am, trying to set him up with Caroline.

' My love life is a little complicated right now.' I say. ' What doesn't mean that I can't help you. But if you don't want my help, fine, then go after her on your own, I wish you luck.'

I start standing up but he stops me.

' Ok, fine, we have a deal.' Klaus says. ' If you help me, I will leave you and the ones you care about alone.'

' Then it's a deal.' I say smiling. ' We start tomorrow.'

Then I turn around and walk out of the mystic grill.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading. Review if you liked it :)**

**Schrijvertje**


	10. Games

**Hi guys, here is chapter 10.  
First I want to thank you all for reading this and for the amazing reviews and the story alerts that I found in my inbox this morning.  
It makes writing this story more fun and they incourage me to keep writing.  
So, for all who read this story, again, thank you.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

I walk back into the boardinghouse with a big grin on my face, euphoric that I managed to make a deal with Klaus.

I never expected that he was going to accept my offer and certainly not this fast.

Now the only thing I'll have to do is coming up with a plan that won't lead to a failure.

Not the easiest challenge, in fact it's a hard one, because I don't know if Caroline will ever forgive Klaus for taking Tyler's body.

' Hey you.' I say when I walk into the living room and see Damon sitting on the couch. ' Guess what I did.'

' You made a deal with Klaus.' Damon replies. ' Or you just signed our death sentence.'

' The first one.' I chuckle, making a dance of joy.

' So, I was right?' Damon asks. ' He fancy's Caroline?'

' Yes, he does.' I answer. ' But he told me another interesting thing too, about something that you said to him.'

' Tell me, Elena, what did mister hybrid say to you?' Damon asks, while standing up from the couch and walking towards me.

' He told me that you provoked him by saying that no one would ever love him and that even his own family hated him.' I say, while poking him on the chest. ' That's not nice, Damon.'

' What shall I say.' He chuckles. ' I love provoking.'

' You should be more careful.' I say. ' Klaus promised to leave us alone, but only when I help him and I haven't helped him yet.'

' Oh Elena, don't worry so much.' Damon says, standing right in front of me, piercing his blue eyes into mine. ' You'll succeed, I know you can.'

' You'd better help me thinking about how I'm going to handle this.' I say, pushing him away from me. ' Instead of being your flirty self.'

' Don't you like me being flirty?' Damon asks. ' Doesn't it look good on me?'

' Damon.' I sigh.

' Yeah, yeah Elena, I know.' He says. ' Let's just go think about a plan.'

' What did you have in mind?' I ask.

' I have no idea.' Damon answers. ' I thought you would come up with something, you are the one that's the pro in making vampires care, or in this case a hybrid.'

' I don't think that his humanity is the problem, Damon.' I say. ' He still has it and I don't think it's that hard for him to show.'

' Then what's the problem, Elena?' Damon asks.

' The problem here is Caroline.' I sigh. ' I don't know how I should convince her to talk with him.'

' Set up a date for them.' Damon says. ' But don't tell her she is going on a date with Klaus.'

' I don't think that Caroline wants to date right now, with nobody.' I reply. ' And if I set up a date for them, she'll know that we are involved and she won't trust us anymore.'

' Just tell her that if she doesn't go on a date with him, he'll kill us.' Damon sighs.

' No, Damon, I refuse to play that card, I'm not going to use her love for me to force her.' I say. ' We'll just have to come up with something else.'

' Games are games, Elena.' Damon says. ' Sneaking around her back isn't nice either.'

' But it's the only way to have her trusting us.' I say. ' If she doesn't trust me, she'll never tell me what she feels for him. And I need to know what she feels for him to make this plan work.'

' So basically, what you are saying is that you are going to give instructions to Klaus, who is going to use them in seducing Caroline.' Damon says. ' And then you expect that she's going to call you for a talk and tells you everything what's on her mind.'

' Exactly Damon.' I reply. ' I don't think that she's going to call Bonnie for a talk on the moment.'

' Nice, Elena, bitchy but nice.' Damon smirks. ' This really could work.'

' I hope it does.' I say. ' But don't get your hopes up to much, you never know, with our luck in epic failures.'

' Have a little faith in yourself, Elena.' Damon says. ' I know I have. '

I smile by the words that he just said, they sounded sweet, they give me a little more confidence.

' Thanks, Damon.' I reply.

He smiles and walks to the table where his alcohol is stalled, he takes his favorite brand of whiskey and pours himself a glass.

He just wants to take a sip when the doorbell rings.

' Who's that?' He asks.

I shrug. ' I have no idea.'

Clueless I walk towards the front door and open it.

' What are you doing here?' I ask, when I see who's at the door. ' Didn't I say that we would start tomorrow, not tonight.'

' I have a little patience.' Klaus replies while he marches in. ' So I've decided that we are starting tonight.'

' Great.' I mumble. ' He can't do anything on my conditions.'

' Elena, dear, I have to say, your mouth is a lot bigger now then when you where a human.' He says. ' And now tell me, what's your plan?'

' I'll tell you in a moment.' I reply. ' Sit, make yourself comfortable.'

He has no problem with that, he walks into the living room and lets himself fall on the couch.

' Damon, be a good boy will you and get me something to eat.' Klaus says.

I give Damon a warning glance when I see that he wants to give one of his smart reactions.

He swallows his words and walks towards the basement without complaining.

' Now, the plan.' I say. ' The first step is that you are going to show your humanity to Caroline.'

' She doesn't wants to see me anymore.' Klaus replies. ' How should I be able to show her my humanity if she doesn't even wants to talk to me.'

' Surprise her.' I say. ' Make her wanting to talk to you.'

' How do I do that?' He asks.

' Come on, Klaus, you're a hybrid for God's sake, you'll find something to impress her.' I say.

' Here's your diner, sir.' Damon says, while throwing a blood bag towards Klaus. ' I hope you like B positive.'

' Seriously Damon, a blood bag?' Klaus says. ' Don't you have something more fresh to eat.'

' You'll have to deal with the blood bag Klaus.' I say. ' If you want Caroline to like you, there's no more feeding on humans.'

' Now you are telling me that if I want to be with Caroline, I can't have any more fun?' He asks. ' Are you serious?'

' I didn't say that, I said that there was no more feeding on humans.' I reply. ' If that's the only thing you find fun, that's not my problem.'

' Fine.' He says, while opening the blood bag. ' What else can't I do anymore?'

' No more killing for fun.' I say. ' And no more torturing either.'

' You are ruining my day right now.' Klaus answers.

' If you don't want to give those things up, there's no point of you being here right now.' I say.

' I'll be a good boy.' Klaus sighs. ' Or at least, I'll try to be.'

' That's a beginning.' I say. ' Now let me tell you the rest of the plan.'

' I'm all ears.' Klaus replies.

' You are going to sweep Caroline of off her feet, or at least, you're going to try it.' I say. ' Caroline will probably call me because she wants to talk about it and then I can tell you how things are progressing.'

' You say probably, that's not sure.' Klaus says.

' Who else is she going to call?' I ask. ' She's still mad at Bonnie, she won't call her.'

' If you think this is going to work out.' Klaus answers.

' I know this is going to work.' I say. ' And now leave and go find something to surprise Caroline.'

' Sure sweetheart.' Klaus says, while standing up and throwing his empty blood bag towards Damon. ' I'll speak to you later.'

Then he walks towards the front door and leaves the boardinghouse.

' Our plan is in motion.' Damon says, pouring himself another glass of bourbon.

' Yep, games on.' I reply.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it.  
I actualy had a hard time with writing this chapter, probably because I made it hard for myself with making Klaus wanting to win Caroline for himself.  
Not a smart move of me, but I hope I can make it work somehow. :)  
I hope you enjoyed reading.  
Review if you liked it or if you have any comments or questions.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Schrijvertje**


	11. Complications

**Hi guys, here is chapter 11.  
Enjoy reading.  
**

* * *

I'm on my way to Caroline, who called me and asked me to come over.

She didn't want to tell me why over the phone, but I have a pretty good idea about what she wants to talk with me.

I ring the doorbell and wait for Caroline to open the door.

It doesn't takes her long to open the door, but the emotions that I can read from her face make my hope sink to the bottom of my shoes.

she looks bad, sad and it's obvious that she is struggling with something.

' Come in, Elena.' Caroline says with a soft voice, making space for me to enter.

I walk into the house and Caroline directs me to the living room, where she sits down on the sofa.

I sit down next to her and wait for her to start talking, but there are no words coming out of Caroline's mouth.

Great, normally she can't shut up and now I need her to talk, she does not say a word.

' Why did you want me to come over Car?' I ask, trying to hide the fact that I already know why she invited me.

' I wanted to talk about Klaus with you.' She sighs.

' You can.' I say. ' Spit it out Caroline, what do you want to tell me?'

' How much time do you have?' She asks. ' Because I want to tell you everything what happened.'

' I have all the time you want.' I reply. ' I don't have to go anywhere.'

' He surprised me, Elena.' Caroline whispers. ' Klaus surprised me.'

' What did he do?' I ask.

' This morning, I was getting myself some breakfast in the kitchen.' Caroline starts. ' When I got back into my room, the ground and my bed where covered with rose pedals and on the middle of my bed, there was a beautiful drawing of me, and underneath the drawing he had written, " Much love, Klaus.".'

I nod at her as a sign that she can go on.

' I was still looking at all that in perplexity, when I suddenly heard someone ask if I liked it.' Caroline says. ' When I turned around, Klaus was standing in my room, with a bouquet of roses in his hand.'

' Really, with a bouquet of roses?' I ask.

Caroline nods. ' Yes, I know, sounds romantic.'

' But there's more.' I encourage her.

' I asked him what this was all about and he said that he liked me.' Caroline says. ' He said that he wanted to get a chance to get to know me.'

' What did you answer?' I ask, getting curious about the things that Klaus has done.

' At first, nothing, I was lost for words, it looked like a bit of my own tongue.' Caroline answers. ' But then his eyes met mine and it were his eyes, his own eyes, not Tyler's and I couldn't say anything else but yes.'

' Let me guess.' I say. ' You gave him a chance and he screwed up?'

' No, he didn't screw up, that's the problem.' Caroline says. ' I was hoping that he would screw up, but he didn't.'

' Ok, now I'm curious.' I say.

' We talked a lot.' Caroline says. ' About him, what he likes, what he hates, about the experiences that he has gained since he became a vampire, but also about what I like and hate.'

' What else?' I ask, wanting to know more.

' We went out to shoot some pool, we had a few drinks, he took me out for dinner in a fancy restaurant.' Caroline says. ' And then he brought me back home, said goodbye on the porch and almost left.'

' What made him stay?' I ask.

' I stopped him, I asked if he wanted to come in for a few minutes because I wanted to ask him something.' Caroline answers. ' He did come in and I asked him why he chose Tyler's body.'

I don't say a word, I am dying to hear the answer to her question.

' He said that Tyler was the easiest person to be transported in, just like Bonnie said.' Caroline sighs. ' But he said something more, he told me that he also chose Tyler's body to be closer to me.'

' That sounds a little creepy.' I say.

' Yes, I know, but I also think it's sweet.' Caroline says. ' And I can't help it, Elena, but I start to like him, I think I liked him all along and I know that I should hate him for taking Tyler's body, but I just can't.'

' You know what they say Caroline.' I reply. ' Don't judge people, only judge their acts.'

' I know, but I'm so confused right now.' Caroline says.

' Do you want to give him a chance?' I ask.

' Yes, I want to, I really want to.' Caroline answers, while tears well up in her eyes. ' But I can't be with him, not as long he's in Tyler's body.'

* * *

' Klaus, where are you?' I ask when he answers his phone. ' I need to talk to you, it's urgent.'

' I'm at the grill, sweetheart.' Klaus answers. ' What do you want to talk about.'

' I'm not doing this over the phone.' I say. ' I'm coming to the grill.'

I break down the connection and take a run to the mystic grill.

' We have a problem.' I say, when I arrive at the grill.

' What problem?' Klaus asks, his eyes growing a bit worried.

' Well, Caroline does like you.' I say. ' And she wants to give you a chance.'

' Then, what's the problem?' Klaus asks.

' She doesn't wants to be with you as long that you are in Tyler's body.' I reply. ' She thinks it's weird and she's afraid that she can't deal with it.'

' She has to deal with it.' Klaus says. ' There is no other way, she has to love me even if I am in Tyler's body.'

' Or you can take the body from someone else, someone that Caroline doesn't know.' I say. ' And don't get me wrong, taking over the body of an innocent person isn't something I approve, but it's the only option.'

' I don't want another body.' Klaus growls. ' I want this one, or my own, but my own body isn't really available anymore. She'll have to deal with the fact that I'm in Tyler's body now.'

' She can't, Klaus!' I cry out. ' And trust me, I know Caroline since we where kids, and if she says that she can't deal with something, she really can't.'

' Then our deal is off.' Klaus says. ' Then we go back to you finding me a solution for creating more hybrids.'

' I kept my part of the deal, Klaus.' I snarl. ' I helped you and I'm still trying to help you but if you won't listen and you are too stubborn, I can't help you any further!'

' There has to be another way.' Klaus mumbles.

Suddenly I get an idea, it hits me like a bomb and it gives me new hope.

' There is another way.' I say. ' But we'll need Bonnie to make it work.'

' What?' Klaus asks.

' If you only want to leave Tyler's body to get back in your own.' I say.  
' We'll have to resurrect your body.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review if you liked it.  
So, I know I said in an earlier stage of this story, that Klaus probably wasn't going to leave Tyler's body.  
But now I had to rethink it, otherwise I would get stuck.  
Now I have one question for you guys, Should Tyler still be alive or should I let him be dead, I really can't decide which of the two would be the best.  
You can pm me your opinion or just write it in a review if you want to.  
Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Schrijvertje**


	12. Ressurection

**Hi guys, once again thank you for all the reviews and the story alerts, they made my day. :)  
So here's chapter 12 of my story.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

' Resurrecting Klaus's body?' Damon asks. ' Elena, did you go insane?'

' It's the only way to make it work, Damon.' I reply. ' We do not have another choice.'

' What about leaving him in Tyler's body?' Damon asks. ' He'll get used to it.'

' This isn't about Klaus, Damon.' I say. ' This is about Caroline.'

' Then Blondie will learn to live with the fact that Klaus is in Tyler's body now.' Damon says. ' We are not going to resurrect Klaus's body now that we finally got rid of it.'

' Yes, we are.' I say. ' I already called Bonnie, she said she can do it.'

' Oh Elena, you really aren't making any sense right now.' Damon snarls.

' You can be mad at me right now, Damon.' I reply. ' But I need your help, I have to get what's left of Klaus's body.'

' And you really think that I'm going to get it for you?' Damon asks. ' I may love you Elena, but I'm not stupid.'

' Please Damon, this is the only way to get Klaus of off our backs.' I sigh. ' Please help me.'

' Nope.' He answers.

' Fine, then I'll go find it myself as soon that Bonnie is here.' I say.

' Do whatever you want, Elena.' Damon sighs. ' I don't even get why you are doing it.'

' I'm doing this for us.' I snarl. ' And for Caroline, but if you want to be your egoistic self again, than fine, I'll do it all myself.'

' But why now, Elena?' He asks. ' Why can't you wait one more day and think before you act.'

' It's not that simple.' I reply. ' Klaus is a hybrid, what means that he is bound to the sun and the moon, Bonnie needs both to resurrect his body and guess what happens today.'

' The moon gets in front of the sun.' Damon concludes.

' Exactly and it starts in four hours, so we don't have much time.' I reply. ' If we don't do this today, we'll have to wait for ages.'

The look on his face shows that he is thinking about it and I know it isn't going to take long before he gives in.

' Damon, this is really the only option we have.' I say. ' So please, help me, it would save us a lot of time.'

He nods. ' For you, Elena.'

I smile. ' Thank you, so what are we waiting for, let's go get some hybrid remnants.'

We just want to leave the boardinghouse when Stefan walks in.

' Where are the two of you going?' He asks when he sees that we're about to leave.

' Resurrecting Klaus's body.' Damon says. ' If you will excuse us brother, we have to go, we don't have much time.'

Damon heads towards the door, but Stefan steps in front of him, blocking his way out.

' What are you going to do?' He asks. ' I think I didn't hear you well.'

' You heard me well enough, Stefan.' Damon says. ' Now let us out.'

' No, the two of you are staying here!' Stefan snarls. ' You are not going to resurrect Klaus's body, not if I can stop you.'

' Stefan.' I sigh. ' We have to, we are doing this for Caroline.'

' I don't care.' Stefan replies.

' Don't pretend that you don't care about Caroline, Stefan.' I say. ' I know you do.'

' Don't push him, Elena.' Damon says. ' He's edgy.'

' I'm not.' Stefan snarls.

' Don't try to hide it Stef.' Damon says. ' I can still smell your meal and I know that is not the way a bunny smells like.'

Stefan looks at his brother furiously, for a moment it seems that he might attack him, then he turns around and marches out of the boardinghouse.

' Was that really necessary?' I ask. ' Damon, did you really need to push him?'

' Would you have liked it better if I had snapped his neck?' Damon returns the question.

' No, but…' I say.

' Then stop nagging about it and lets go.' Damon says, while he walks outside. ' By the way, that wasn't the scent of just one human.'

' What do you mean?' I ask, while following him to the car. ' Are you trying to tell me that he's still a ripper?'

' He'll always be a ripper, Elena.' Damon says. ' And I'm not saying that he isn't trying to control his bloodlust, but he defiantly isn't succeeding in it.'

Damon starts the car and starts driving towards Bonnie, who we are going to pick up first, then we'll pick up Klaus.

' Do you think he killed the people that he fed on?' I ask.

' I don't know, Elena.' Damon sighs. ' It's a possibility, but I'm not sure of it.'

' I'll ask him when we get back home.' I say.

' I would not do that if I were you.' Damon says. ' If you ask him, he thinks your accusing him and he will get angry.'

' I'm not accusing him, I'm just going to ask him.' I say. ' What's wrong with that.'

' What is wrong with that, is that it's a risk.' Damon says. ' He can get mad, he even can hurt you and then there's also the chance that he is totally honest. But if he's totally honest and he admits that he killed those people, how would that make you feel?'

There he has a point, if I would find out that Stefan is killing people again, that would hurt, because I thought that he was back on the right pad.

' It would hurt.' I admit.

' Exactly, it would hurt you.' Damon replies. ' And I know you, Elena, you would try to save him again.'

' Who says he can't be saved?' I ask.

' I didn't say that he can't be saved.' Damon sighs. ' But you have to learn that you can't save everyone.'

' I don't think that I have to save everyone.' I reply.

' Elena, seriously, we are on our way to resurrect Klaus's body, for Caroline.' Damon says. ' And you are already thinking that you have to help Stefan when you get back to Mystic Falls.'

' Shut up already.' I answer.

He smirks and looks my way with his eyes.

' Eyes on the road, grandpa.' I say.

He shakes his head and laughs. ' You aren't any fun at all today.'

' We are on a serious mission.' I answer.

Damon parks the car when we arrive at Bonnie 's house and quickly honks a few times.

She comes outside with a backpack on her back and a grimoire in her hand.

' Where is Klaus?' She asks, when she steps into the car.

' We are going to pick him up now.' Damon says. ' Then we'll drive to the shed where I hid his body, well yeah, what's left of his body.'

' Do you have everything you need?' I ask while Damon starts driving again.

' Yes, I have 13 black candles, my grimoire, some herbs and the bag of blood that I need to resurrect his body.' Bonnie says. ' I'm ready.'

' Didn't you forget your kettle?' Damon asks.

' Zip it, Damon.' I sigh, while sending him an annoyed glare.

' I don't need a kettle to do this.' Bonnie answers. ' But if you want to use a kettle, why don't you resurrect Klaus's body yourself, mister know it all.'

' Just saying.' Damon smirks.

He stops the car when we arrive at Klaus's house, who is already waiting outside.

As soon that he sees the car, Klaus walks towards it and steps in.

' Hit the gas, Damon.' He says. ' I can't wait to be in my own body again.'

Damon starts driving again, slowly, probably wanting to annoy Klaus and get on his nerves.

' What are you, a vampire or a silly human?' Klaus asks.

Bonnie and I both throw an angry look at him, but Damon starts driving faster.

' Are you ready?' Klaus asks Bonnie.

' Do you think I would be sitting in the car if I wasn't.' Bonnie replies. ' Just remember, I'm doing this for Caroline, not for you.'

' So you are using me as a peace offer.' Klaus says. ' How cute.'

Bonnie shakes her head and sighs. ' Unbelievable.'

The rest of the drive is mainly silent and we all are glad that we can get out of the car when we arrive at the shed.

' Follow me.' Damon says when he starts walking. ' I'll show you the coffin.'

We walk into the shed and Damon leads us to the room where he hid the coffin.

' Here it is.' Damon says, while entering a smaller room.

We walk inside and indeed, there's the coffin.

' Let's get this over with.' Bonnie says. ' Take everything outside.'

Damon picks up the coffin and carries it outside, we follow him.

As soon that we are outside, Bonnie starts placing the black candles in a circle, then she lights them.

I look at the sky and see that we haven't much time left.

When the candles are burning, she takes a small jar and walks to the coffin.

She takes the ashes of Klaus's body and puts them into the jar.

' I need you guys to go out of the circle.' She says. ' And whatever happens, don't enter it.'

With the jar filled with ashes, the blood bag, the herbs and the grimoire, she steps into the circle of candles and sits down.

For a few minutes she looks up to the sky, waiting for the moon to strike the sun and when the moon reaches the sun, she starts with the spell.

adeo mihi proficiscor vos solvo  
alive undead vos vadum exsisto imbibo  
cruor quod erant fang  
imbibo mihi mote is exsisto.

The fire from the candles grows bigger and Bonnie adds the herbs to the jar with ashes.

adeo mihi proficiscor vos solvo  
alive undead vos vadum exsisto imbibo  
cruor quod erant fang  
imbibo mihi mote is exsisto

Now there's coming smoke out of the jar, dark clouds start to fill the air and the moon almost hides the sun totally.

Bonnie mixes the herbs and ashes with the blood out of the blood bag.

Then she pours it on the ground.

adeo mihi proficiscor vos solvo  
alive undead vos vadum exsisto imbibo  
cruor quod erant fang  
imbibo mihi mote is exsisto!

A small scream escapes my mouth when Tyler's body collapses on the ground.

The smoke that first came out of the jar, is now surrounding the whole circle of candles and is too thick to see through.

Damon and I are waiting for the smoke to clear or for someone to come out of the circle.

Bonnie comes out first, she looks tired, but she's ok.

' Did it work?' I ask, trying to find a silhouette in the now thinner smoke.

' See for yourself.' Bonnie answers.

I look into the smoke and after a few seconds I see something move.

' Hello dear.' Klaus says, when he steps out of the circle. ' Good to be in my own body again.'

* * *

**That was chapter 12, I hope you enjoyed it.  
Review if you liked it and thanks for reading :)**

**Schrijvertje**


	13. Goodbyes

**Hi guys, here is chapter 13 of the wrong choice.  
First of all I want to thank you for the amazing reviews, they gave me an extra push in the back for finishing this chapter.  
I had a hard time on writing this and it's probably not one of my best chapters, but it's ok.  
So enjoy reading.  
**

* * *

I kneel down next to Tyler's body, that's still on the ground and listen if I can find a heartbeat.

' And?' Bonnie asks when I don't say anything.

' There's a heartbeat, but it's weak.' I answer. ' Do you think Tyler's still in there?'

' I don't know.' Bonnie answers. ' I have no idea where his spirit went when I transferred Klaus's spirit in Tyler's body.'

' So, he could be still in there or his spirit is just gone?' I ask.

' Indeed.' Bonnie answers.

' We'll just take his body with us.' Damon says. ' And we'll see if he wakes up or not.'

' You want to drag his body with us, all the way back to Mystic Falls?' I ask surprised, I truly expected him to leave it here.

' Yep.' He answers. ' Don't act that surprised Elena, sometimes I do the right things.'

Then he throws Tyler's body over his shoulder and carries it to the car.

' But right or not, the body is going into the trunk.' He says, while he opens the trunk and puts Tyler's body in it. ' I don't really like to have empty body's on the backseat, they distract me.'

' It would be fair of me to warn you.' Klaus says. ' But the moment that there's a sign that Tyler's spirit is still in there, I will rip his heart out.'

I turn around to face him and give him a furious glare.

' If you dare to touch Tyler's body with one finger, I will make sure that Caroline knows that you are the one who destroyed his body.' I growl. ' Then don't expect her to give you another look for the rest of your eternal life.'

' Is that a threat ?' Klaus asks amused.

' No, that's a promise.' I reply before I step into the car.

' Wow Elena.' Klaus says. ' What makes you this feisty ?'

' Maybe the fact that I'm sick of the little games you keep playing.' I reply. ' Or maybe it's just the fact that I don't like you.'

Klaus raises his eyebrow but is smart enough to stop talking, I don't get another smart ass comment.

Bonnie and Damon step into the car too and Damon starts the engine.

' So, my friends and my not really friend.' Damon smirks. ' Are you ready for our road trip back to Mystic Falls?'

' Let's go surprise Caroline.' Klaus says, excited like a little child.

I throw a glance into the driving mirror, Klaus's face shows how excited he is, nevertheless he's nervous.

Damon starts driving and turns up the volume of the radio, I gaze at him from the corner of my eyes, trying to figure out why he's in such a good mood.

' Spit it out, Elena.' He smirks. ' You don't have to spy on me from the corners of your eyes.'

Damn, busted.

' I'm just trying to figure out why you are in such a great mood.' I say.

' I'm not in a good mood, Elena.' Damon replies. ' But with Klaus on the backseat of my car, an empty body in the trunk and a one hour drive ahead of us, I'm just trying to make the best out of it.'

' I can hear you.' Klaus replies.

' Whatever, it's not like you care about what I think about you.' Damon says. ' And even if you cared, I don't give a damn if I'd hurt your feelings.'

I can't help it but I chuckle and even on Bonnie 's face appears a soft smile.

Klaus only shakes his head and starts gazing outside.

' Bonnie, what will happen to Tyler's body if it appears to be empty?' I ask.

' It will dehydrate.' Bonnie answers. ' If his body's empty, he can't feed, so his body will dehydrate and mummify.'

I nod. ' The same thing that happens to a vampire when it doesn't feed.'

' Exactly.' Bonnie replies.

' For me it's not the question what will happen if his body is empty.' Klaus says. ' My concern is what will happen when he does wake up, Caroline will run straight back at him.'

' Then it's your task to win her for yourself.' Bonnie replies. ' But if Tyler did not wake up by the time we are back in Mystic Falls, he's gone.'

' Do you think Caroline wants to see his body?' I ask.

' We'll show her the body.' Damon replies. ' It will hurt, but it will help her accept that Tyler's gone, it will help her with moving on.'

' So we are going to admit that we set this all up?' I ask. ' No more games, no more sneaking around her back?'

' We'll have to, now Klaus's back in his own body, she'll know that Bonnie has something to do with it.' Damon says. ' It will not take long before she figures out that we have a part in this all too.'

' How do you think she'll react?' I ask.

' Honestly, I have no idea.' Damon replies. ' We all know that Blondie is a bit impulsive.'

' She's going to be sad about Tyler.' Bonnie says. ' That's for sure.'

' And that's where you, my not so dear friend, are coming in.' Damon says to Klaus. ' She will be vulnerable and sad and all you will have to do is be there for her.'

' If Tyler doesn't wake up.' I say.

' If he doesn't wake up.' Damon repeats.

The rest of the drive back to Mystic falls we spend in silence and by the time Damon stops the car in front of Caroline's house, we are all nervous like hell.

' Elena, you go first to fill her in about what happened.' Damon says. ' Then I'll take Tyler's body and bring it to her.'

' What about me?' Klaus asks.

' You'll have to show a little patience.' Damon says.

I step out of the car and walk towards the front door, where I ring the bell.

' Elena, what are you doing here?' Caroline asks when she opens the door.

' Can I come in?' I ask. ' I have to tell you something.'

' Yeah, sure.' Caroline says, while letting me enter.

She leads me towards the living room where she sits down on the sofa.

' Shoot Elena.' She says. ' What do you want to tell me?'

I take a deep breath and slowly exhale.

' Klaus is back in his own body.' I say.

Caroline's face becomes pale and gets filled with unbelief.

' What?' She asks shocked. ' That can't be, alter ego Rick destroyed it.'

' Bonnie resurrected it.' I explain. ' I asked her to do it, after you told me that you couldn't give Klaus a chance as long he was in Tyler's body.'

' You set me up?' Caroline asks. ' You of all persons went behind my back?'

' We only wanted to help you, Caroline.' I say. ' Please don't be mad.'

' I'm not mad, Elena.' Caroline says. ' I'm hurt, I never expected you to do something like this.'

' Sorry, Caroline.' I reply. ' I thought it was for the best.'

' Where is Klaus now?' She asks.

' He's waiting in the car.' I answer. ' I can go get him if you want me to.'

She nods. ' Seeing him with my own eyes would make it a little easier to believe.'

I walk outside and give Klaus a sign, he steps out of the car and walks towards me.

' She wants to see you.' I say.

Together we walk back into the house.

' Hi sweetheart.' Klaus says with a big grin on his face. ' Are you happy to see me?'

' You can wipe that grin of off your face, Klaus, I still didn't forgive you for taking my boyfriends body.' Caroline says. ' Spoken of Tyler, is he…?'

I shake my head. ' Sorry Caroline, he's gone.'

Then Damon walks in with Tyler's body in his arms.

' Sorry Blondie.' He says, but in his eyes I can see that he really means it.

Caroline walks towards Damon, who is still holding Tyler's body and I can see that her eyes are starting to tear up.

' Can you guys please go.' She sobs. ' I want to say goodbye to him and bury his body.'

' We'll help you with that.' I say.

' No, Elena, I want to do this on my own.' Caroline sobs. ' I know you did this for the right reasons, but I need some time to deal with this.'

' Then let me help you.' Klaus says. ' It will be easier with someone around you.'

Caroline nods. ' Ok, you can stay.'

' Give us a call if you need anything.' Damon says while he puts down Tyler's body on the sofa.

' Thank you.' Caroline replies.

Then Damon and I leave the house.

We are walking back to the car when miss Forbes arrives.

' Damon, Elena!' She shouts. ' Wait up.'

We wait for her to step out of her car, we don't know what she wants, but I think it's a good idea to tell her what is going on inside.

' Miss Forbes.' I say, when she's with us. ' Don't panic when you get inside, Caroline is there with Klaus and they are going to bury Tyler's body.'

' Is Klaus back in his own body?' Miss Forbes asks.

I nod. ' Yes and Tyler's dead, so Caroline is saying goodbye right now.'

' That's a lot of information to deal with right now.' Miss Forbes replies. ' But thanks anyway.'

' So, why did you want speak to us?' Damon asks.

' I actually wanted to ask if one of you went out for a ' snack' last night.' She says.

' No, we haven't , why?' I ask.

' They found a group of campers in the woods, every single one of them drained of blood.' Miss Forbes replies. ' We said that the cause of dead was an animal attack, but you should have seen the bodies, they were ripped apart, body parts where shattered all around the place.'

Damon and I look at each other and it's clear that we both are thinking the same.

Stefan…

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Review if you liked it or if you have any comments.**

**Schrijvertje**


	14. Lovers

**Hi guys, here I am again with chapter 14.  
This chapter is inspired by a song from 'Natalie Merchant' called ' my skin'.  
It's not a happy song, but I think it's beautiful:)**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

I jump out of the car, angry, hurt, disappointed and I start marching towards the boardinghouse.

' Calm down, Elena.' Damon says, while he comes after me. ' You can't just go in there and start yelling at him.'

' Oh I can.' I snarl, still annoyed about the fact that he had to bring Bonnie home before coming here. ' Watch me.'

He grabs my arm and turns me towards him. ' No, you can't.'

' Why not?' I ask furious.

' I know you are mad at him or disappointed or both.' Damon says. ' But you have to remember that we can't blame Stefan for it, if we are not sure that he did it.'

' Those people where ripped apart, Damon.' I say. ' Who else would have done it.'

' Think about it, we still have two other originals in town and there are still Klaus's remaining hybrids.' He says. ' We'll go inside and I'll go talk to him, in the meantime, you can let your anger cool a little.'

He's right, I can't just march in there and start blaming Stefan for something that he might not have done.

We walk into the boardinghouse together, that on first sight, is empty.

' Stefan, are you here?' Damon yells. ' We need to have another one of our talks.'

We don't get an answer, but we hear something fall on the ground upstairs.

' Stay here' Damon says, while he walks towards the stairs.

Damon goes upstairs, I sit down on the couch in the living room and sharp my hearing, not wanting to miss anything that's going to be said upstairs.

I can hear Damon's footsteps that are approaching Stefan's room.

' What are you doing?' I can hear Damon ask.

' I'm leaving.' Stefan replies.

When I hear him say that, I know for sure that he killed the campers and it takes every drop of my self control to not run upstairs and yell at him.

' No, you're not.' Damon says. ' Why should you?'

' Because I lost control again.' Stefan answers. ' And I can't lose control anymore, not here in Mystic Falls, not around Elena.'

' I can help you brother.' Damon says. ' You know that.'

' I don't want your help.' Stefan replies. ' I want you to stay here, I want you to take care of Elena.'

' Stefan, you can't do this on your own.' Damon says. ' Why won't you let me help you.'

' I don't want to be a burden for the both of you.' Stefan says. ' Just let me go, Damon.'

' Ok, but you'll have to face Elena first.' Damon says. ' She's downstairs.'

' I'm leaving through the window.' Stefan replies. ' Say goodbye from me to her and tell her that I'm sorry.'

Then I hear the window being opened and I'm outside in a second, with a startled Stefan in front of me.

' Elena.' He says. ' I forgot that you could hear us talk.'

I'm not saying anything, I'm just standing there, with my hands on my hips, waiting for an explanation.

' I'm sorry, Elena.' Stefan sighs. ' But I have to leave.'

' You don't have to do anything.' I reply furious. ' The only thing that you have to do is learn to control yourself, not running of when something goes wrong.'

' I killed four people last night, Elena, I ripped them apart.' Stefan says. ' I lost control again.'

' I know.' I say. ' And I do not approve it, but we'll help you, Stefan, Damon and I will help you.'

' I don't want you to help me.' Stefan sighs. ' I want to do this on my own, I want to be able to say that I did it on my own.'

' What if you can't do it on your own?' I ask. ' Did you think about that.'

' Then I'm lost.' Stefan says. ' And then there is no more reason for you to wait for me.'

' Stefan, I love you.' I say. ' You can't just run off.'

He shakes his head. ' No Elena, you don't love me anymore, you love Damon, not me.'

' That's not true.' I cry out.

' Which part isn't true?' Stefan asks. ' The part where I tell you that you don't love me or the part where I tell you that you are in love with Damon.'

' The part where you tell me that I'm not in love with you.' I answer.

' It's true, Elena.' Stefan says. ' And to be honest, I get it, you're better off without me.'

' Don't say that.' I say. ' You know it's not true.'

' It is.' Stefan replies. ' I even think that you're better off without Damon and me, but if you want to keep Damon around, that's your choice.'

' I need you Stefan.' I say. ' You can't leave.'

' You don't need me, Elena.' Stefan answers. ' Think about it, you don't love me anymore and you don't need me either.'

' Stop saying that!' I cry out.

He shakes his head. ' Let me prove it to you.'

Then he comes towards me and presses his lips on mine.

He's right, I expected this kiss to be passionate, romantic, but instead I could just as well be kissing Matt when I wasn't in love with him anymore.

' Now tell me what you feel.' Stefan says when he pulls back. ' Do you still think that you love me?'

I shake my head. ' No, but I do still care about you.'

' If you care about me, then let me go.' Stefan says. ' That's all that I'm asking.'

' Take care.' I say, embracing him one more time.

' I will.' Stefan replies.

I turn around and start walking back to the boardinghouse.

' And Elena…' Stefan says.

I stop and turn back around so I can face him.

' Maybe in a few decades, when I'm controlling my bloodlust and when you and Damon aren't working out, we can try again.' Stefan says.

I smile. ' Bye Stefan.'

I walk back into the boardinghouse and start looking for Damon, who isn't downstairs.

' Damon?' I ask.

' I'm upstairs, Elena.' He says.

I walk upstairs, into Damon's room, where I find him packing his stuff too.

' What are you doing?' I ask shocked. ' Why are you packing?'

' I'm going to follow my brother.' Damon says. ' I'm going to drag him back here once again.'

' He does not want that.' I reply. ' He wants to be left alone.'

' I'm not doing this for him, Elena.' Damon sighs. ' I'm doing this for you.'

' You don't have to.' I say. ' I'm letting him go.'

' What?' Damon asks. ' What changed in that pretty head of yours?'

' It started listening to my heart.' I reply.

' Since when?' He asks.

' Since Stefan just kissed me.' I answer. ' Since Stefan just kissed me and I didn't feel anything.'

' Your telling nonsense, Elena.' Damon says. ' You'll always love Stefan, it always will be Stefan, you said it to me yourself.'

' Lot of things have changed since then, Damon.' I reply.

' So, then, how do you feel about me?' He asks, searching for my eyes with his.

' Do you really want to know that?' I ask if his eyes meet mine.

His face already gets sad and he looks to the ground.

I smile and walk towards him, pushing his chin up with my finger.

' I love you.' I whisper.

He looks surprised, but happy.

' You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that.' He says.

I put my finger on his lips to make him stop talking, then I gently press my lips on his.

And there are the fireworks, there is everything that I ever wanted.

It feels so good when he kisses me back, passionate yet sweet, it makes every fiber of my being shake, it makes me hungry for more, I want to be one with him, I want to be one with Damon.

My hands are tangled up in his hair when he throws me on his bed, landing on top of me, carefully biting my neck with his teeth.

I feel how my whole body is set on fire, every little part of my body wants more and I can't help it but I rip his shirt off.

I can feel him smirk through our kiss and all I can do when he starts to undress me, is smile.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.  
Review if you liked it :)**

**Schrijvertje.**


	15. Freedom

**Hi guys, once again I want to thank you for the amazing reviews. :)  
So, I still have multiple ideas where I can go to with this story, but for now it's just a little fill up chapter, which the Delena fans will love.  
Yep, this chapter is all Delena.  
Enjoy reading.**

* * *

I wake up with a big smile on my face, the memory of last night freshly burned into my brain.

My body is still lingering and I still feel Damon's lips on mine.

Slowly I open my eyes, but when I discover that Damon isn't in the bed anymore, my heart skips a few beats.

' You've got to be kidding me.' I whisper, thinking that he left the house.

' I'm still here, Elena.' Damon says, while he walks back into the bedroom in his full glory.

He has two glasses in his hand, both filled with a red liquid that isn't hard to recognize.

' I just went downstairs to get us some breakfast.' Damon says, while handing me a glass. ' What did you think, that I left?'

' You heard me.' I conclude. ' Sorry, it's just that I didn't see you for the kind of person that brings a girl breakfast on bed.'

' There's much more you don't know about me.' Damon says.

' Like what?' I ask, while taking a sip from my glass.

' That's the beauty of eternity, honey pie.' Damon smirks. ' You have enough time to figure it all out.'

' Honey pie? Seriously Damon?' I ask. ' Is that the nickname you are going to give me?'

' Don't you like it?' He asks. ' I think honey pie is sweet.'

' Can't you be a little more creative?' I ask, while I empty the glass and put it on the night stand.

He pretends to think for a while, then he leans over me.

' I could call you Bambi.' He smirks. ' But maybe that's too much a reminder of Stefan.'

I smile and push him down on the bed, now I'm on top of him.

' Try something else.' I say, before kissing him.

He kisses me back, but he stops me when I start making my way down.

' I know my vampire sex is great and all.' He says. ' But let's get dressed and go outside.'

' Really?' I ask. ' Can't we just stay in bed for the whole day?'

' It's an attempting offer.' Damon replies. ' But there's a trouble free world out there, Elena and I think we should enjoy it.'

I hate to admit it, but he's right, we should go outside and enjoy our trouble free lives as long it lasts.

I moan and give him a quick peck on his lips before I crawl out of bed.

' Are you coming?' I ask, hesitating at the bathroom door.

' I'm enjoying the view for a moment.' Damon smirks. ' It's pretty nice.'

I shake my head. ' You are unbelievable.'

He jumps out of the bed and walks into the bathroom with me.

' Ladies first.' He says, while filling the bathtub.

I step into the bathtub and let the warm water embrace me.

' Aren't you coming in?' I ask when Damon keeps standing next to the bathtub.

' I don't know.' He sighs. ' I'm not sure if you can handle the temptation.'

' Try me.' I say, while splashing some water towards him.

' Miss Gilbert, are you trying to seduce me?' He asks.

' I don't know.' I reply while coming out of the bathtub, I walk towards him and wrap my wet body around him. ' Am I ?'

He chuckles and kisses me gently on the lips.

' Wait for tonight.' He says. ' Then I'll show you something that you don't know about me yet.'

' Sounds nice.' I say, while I grab a towel and put it around me. ' And now, get dressed.'

Damon quickly washes himself and in the meanwhile I get dressed.

When we are both ready, we go outside.

' So, what do you want to do?' Damon asks.

' Let's just go for a walk.' I reply, while I intertwine my fingers with his.

He nods and we start walking.

' I want to show you something.' Damon says, while he leads me through the woods. ' Something that I didn't show anybody else before.'

' Oh, a surprise?' I ask.

' Not really.' He smirks. ' Just something that you don't know about me.'

I frown when we get to an open space, where an old ruin is standing.

' The old boardinghouse?' I ask. ' What's here that you want to show me?'

' Follow me.' Damon replies, while he drags me around the old boardinghouse.

Now we are standing in decayed garden, where weed is swallowing the most of the terrace and the trees and bushes need a cut urgently.

' I know it doesn't look beautiful.' He says. ' But once it did.'

He comes to me, takes my head between his hands and closes his eyes.

' Relax, Elena.' He whispers.

I do as he says and I close my eyes, within a few seconds I get the view of the garden like it was when Damon still lived there, when Damon still was human.

The grass had a beautiful green color, a table with a few chairs was standing on the terrace, the bushes where cut in beautiful forms and the flowers stood fully in bloom.

' It was beautiful, Damon.' I whisper when I open my eyes. ' To bad it decayed.'

' There's another thing that I want to show you.' Damon says, while he takes my hand and leads me further into the garden.

' What is this?' I ask, when we arrive at a spot where two gravestones are standing.

' This is where my dad, buried me and Stefan.' Damon says. ' Technically buried.'

' How do you feel about that?' I ask. ' I mean, I know Stefan's side of the story, but I never heard yours.'

' My old man shot us.' Damon replies. ' That hurts, Elena, knowing that your dad can shoot you without blinking.'

' Do you hate him?' I ask, while I put an arm around him.

' I can't hate him.' Damon says. ' It doesn't matter how hard I try, I can't, just like I can't hate Stefan.'

' That's because they are your family.' I reply while hugging him. ' And you would do everything for your family.'

He smiles. ' You always find a way to make me feel better.'

' yep.' I answer. ' And I know how I'm going to make you feel even better.'

' Tell me.' He says.

' Let's get the hell out of here.' I reply. ' Let's go have some fun.'

He grabs my hand and we walk back into the woods, away from the old boardinghouse.

We walk for a few miles, until we find a cute meadow, filled with flowers and a small creak streaming through it.

' Why haven't I seen this before?' I ask. ' I mean, I lived in Mystic Falls for my whole life and I never found this.'

Damon smiles. ' I don't remember you going out in the woods often when you were a human.'

' There you have a point.' I say, while I sit down on the grass.

' You want to stay here for a while?' Damon asks, while he sits down next to me.

I nod. ' I took something with me from the boardinghouse to make it more fun.'

Damon looks at me, curious what I possibly could have taken from the boardinghouse.

I take a bottle of Bourbon out of my purse and hand it over to Damon.

' Elena, you sure know how to make me happy.' He says impressed.

He opens the bottle and takes a sip from it, then he hands it back over to me.

' Can I ask you something?' He asks.

' Sure, what do you want to ask?' I return the question.

' Why did you choose me?' He asks. ' Is it because Stefan's gone now and there isn't anybody else anymore or is there another reason?'

' I thought you had more confidence than that, Damon.' I reply, while taking a sip from the bottle. ' Where did your mind pick that up?'

' Elena, please' He sighs. ' I'm serious.'

' Well, I once met a guy, a total stranger that told me what kind of love I wanted.' I reply.

' And what kind of love would that be?' Damon asks, the sparks in his blue eyes already blinking.

' He told me that I want a love that consumes me, that I want passion and adventure and even a little danger.' I say. ' He also told me that I would get everything I want, and he was right, I found it all in you.'

' That was one smart guy.' Damon says, before he crashes his lips on mine.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review if you liked it. :)**

**Schrijvertje**


	16. Problems

**Hi guys, with a little delay, here's chapter 16.**  
**I'm sorry that I made you wait this long, but I didn't have much time to write the last few days and I couldn't get the chapter how I wanted it to be, so I rewrote it a few times.  
But now it's finished, so I'm not going to keep you from reading any longer.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

We are sitting in the garden from the boardinghouse, me between Damon's legs, watching the sunset together.

' I wish we could sit here forever.' I sigh, enjoying the sight and simply being with Damon.

' We can, if you really want to.' Damon smirks, while he brushes my hair with his hand. ' We'll only have to find ourselves a butler, who brings us something to eat once in a while.'

It makes me laugh, Damon always can make me laugh.

' What are we going to do the rest of the night?' I ask. ' Do you have any ideas.'

' I have plans, Elena.' He answers. ' Seems like you'll have to amuse yourself tonight.'

' Where are you going?' I ask, while I turn myself towards him. ' Can't I come with you?'

' I'm going to steel some blood from the hospital, we are running a little low on stock.' Damon replies. ' And no, you can't come with me.'

' Why not?' I ask. ' I can help you, we can take more blood when we are together.'

' First of all, we are not going to rob the blood bank dry.' Damon says. ' Then second, we emptied a whole bottle of bourbon with the two of us, don't tell me you don't feel anything of that.'

' I'm not drunk, if that's where you are going to.' I reply.

' I'm not saying your drunk, Elena.' Damon says. ' I'm just trying to tell you that I don't want any trouble when I'm stealing blood.'

' So, now you are telling me that I'm trouble?' I snarl, jumping up from the grass.

' No, you're not trouble.' Damon sighs while he stands up too. ' I just don't want anyone with me, I don't want to look out for somebody else.'

' I'm capable enough to watch myself.' I reply. ' I only want to help you.'

' I know, Elena.' Damon says, while he starts walking towards the car. ' But still, you're not coming with me.'

' Oh, I'm coming.' I reply, following him. ' Watch me.'

I open up the car door and hop onto the passenger's seat.

' Elena, get out of the car, please.' Damon says. ' I don't have time for this.'

' Make me.' I say, while I buckle myself up. ' Drag me out if you want to.'

For a moment it looks like he actually is going to drag me out of the car, then he steps into the car himself and starts the engine.

' Fine, you can come.' He sighs. ' But you are staying in the car, you're not coming inside with me.'

' Ok, I'll be on watch out .' I say.

Damon starts driving, it only takes us ten minutes to arrive at the hospital.

' You are staying in the car, whatever happens, you stay in.' Damon says. ' If anything is wrong, you whistle. I'll be back in 15 minutes.'

' Yes dad.' I laugh.

' Seriously Elena.' He says. ' Don't follow me.'

Then he steps out of the car and walks into the darkness, towards the hospital.

After 5 minutes I wish I stayed home, there's nothing to do in the car and I'm bored.

I'm watching the hospital every few seconds, but also there's nothing to see.

I close my eyes for a few minutes, hoping that time goes faster this way.

When I open my eyes again, my heart skips a few beats, there's movement in the hospital, a flashlight and I'm pretty sure that Damon didn't take a flashlight with him.

I'm halfway out of the car when I remember I'm not supposed to go after him, so I step back into it and do what Damon asked me to do, I whistle.

I wait, impatiently, not letting the light of the flashlight out of my sight.

I'm worried, I'm scared and I'm not sure if Damon even heard me whistle.

After I waited five more minutes, I step out of the car and walk towards the hospital.

I enter the hospital through a door, that brings me into a hallway, where I can't see anybody, it's empty.

With my ears sharpened, I slowly walk through the hallway and I open the first door that I see.

I walk into a room with a few hospital beds and a television, but there's no one here.

' Damon?' I whisper, while I walk back into the hallway.

I don't get an answer, the hallway stays completely silent, a little to silent if you ask me.

When I get into the second room, a storage, I still don't see or hear anybody.

' Damon?' I whisper again.

Without any effect, I'm still not getting an answer.

I just want to turn around and walk out of the room when someone grabs me from behind.

It takes all my will power not to scream, bite or attack, but I can manage to keep my mouth shut.

' Elena, what are you doing.' Damon whispers in my ear.

' Looking for you.' I sigh relieved. ' There's someone in here with a flashlight.'

' I know.' Damon answers. ' I already saw that and he's not the only one.'

' What do you mean?' I ask.

' It's a trap.' Damon explains. ' There's one human with a flashlight, he is supposed to scare us and make us run, but then there are the others, hidden, with stakes, no flashlights.'

When I don't give an answer, he pushes a load of blood bags into my arms.

' Here, take this.' He says. ' Now go to the car and be careful.'

' Aren't you coming with me?' I ask.

' I'm right behind you.' Damon answers. ' I just have to take some more blood bags.'

With my arms filled with blood bags I walk back into the hallway, I don't hear a sound, I don't see anyone, so I start walking towards the exit.

I'm almost at the exit door when someone jumps in front of me and attacks me with a stake.

The stake pierces my stomach, but my attacker misses my heart.

I drop the blood bags on the ground before I collapse myself.

The only thing I can see are a pair of feet coming towards me.

' Help, Damon.' I whisper, protecting my body with my arms.

My attacker is now with me and I gasp for air when I see who it is.

' Miss Donovan.' I whisper. ' Please don't kill me.'

' I have no mercy with you.' She replies. ' I will stake you, just like you staked my daughter.'

' Miss Donovan, please, don't.' I whisper. ' You don't have to do this'

' That's where you are wrong, Elena.' She says. ' I do have to do this, I have to protect the only kid I have left, I have to protect Matt.'

She grabs another stake and is ready to attack when Damon shows up behind her and snaps her neck, all of this in one second.

Miss Donovan body falls down on the ground, next to me.

' Elena.' Damon says, while he kneels down next to me.

' Damon.' I whisper. ' It hurts.'

' I know, sweetie, I know.' He replies. ' I'm going to pull the stake out, but you have to be brave and try not to scream, it will alarm the others even more.'

I nod and take a deep breath, Damon grabs the stake and pulls it out without hesitating.

A little moan escapes my lips, but I manage to keep the most of my scream in my mouth.

' Here, drink this.' Damon says, while he hands me a bag of blood. ' You'll feel better soon, but we have to go now.'

I stand up and take the blood bag from him, then I nod towards miss Donovan's body.

' Just leave her here.' Damon says. ' They already know that there are vampires in Mystic Falls, covering up isn't one of our biggest problems right now.'

He grabs my hand and drags me towards the exit, once outside we run towards the car.

As soon as we are in the car, Damon starts the engine and hits the gas, I silently drink from my blood bag and my wound already started healing.

' Did you have to kill her?' I ask when my blood bag is empty. ' Couldn't you just compel her or something?'

He looks at me with eyes that could shoot me.

' Didn't I ask you to stay in the car?' He snarls. ' Didn't I want you to stay home in the first place?'

' I only wanted to help you, Damon.' I reply. ' Now stop blaming me and answer me.'

' Yes I had to kill her, she was on provain, so I couldn't compel her.' Damon says. ' And I'm not blaming you, Elena. And even if I was, don't you think I am in the right position to blame you?'

' How do you mean? In the right position to blame me?' I ask.

' I didn't want you to come with me, nonetheless I took you with me.' He snarls. ' Then you don't listen to me and you do come after me, while I told you to stay in the car. Now you got staked, we don't have enough blood bags with us and you are nagging about me killing miss Donovan.'

He parks the car at the boardinghouse and without saying anything else I jump out of the car and run into the boardinghouse.

' Elena!' He yells. ' Don't run away from me.'

He steps out of the car too and follows me to the boardinghouse.

' I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so cruel.' He sighs when he sees the tears in my eyes. ' I'm just mad at myself because you got hurt.'

' Don't be.' I sob. ' You have every right to be mad at me, you're right, I didn't listen.'

' You only tried to help, Elena.' Damon says, while he hugs me. ' Trust me, I would have done the same thing.'

' I'm sorry, Damon.' I say.

' It's ok, sweetie.' He says, while he caresses my cheek. ' The only thing I don't get is how I missed that Kelly Donovan got back in town.'

' I think you were to occupied with me.' I reply. ' But how does the town council know about us, I don't get it.'

' Alter ego Rick snitched to the council.' Damon replies. ' I knew he did, Caroline told me, but I didn't think that they would do something this soon.'

' So that's why you wanted to go get blood tonight.' I say, finally getting why he wanted to steal the blood tonight. ' What does this mean for us?'

' It means that we are in big trouble.' Damon sighs. ' Once again.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading, review if you liked it.**

**Schrijvertje**


	17. options

**Hi guys, here's chapter 17 of the wrong** **choice.**  
**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

I open the door when the doorbell rings, already sure that it's Caroline, who I invited over.

' Hi Car, come in.' I say, making room for my blond friend to enter.

' You wanted to talk to me?' She asks, while she walks into the boardinghouse. ' And you sounded a little rushed over the phone.'

' Yeah, we need to talk.' I reply, leading her to the living room where Damon's waiting. ' Where's Klaus? Didn't he want to come.'

' Klaus is out with Elijah and Rebecca to hunt.' Caroline sighs. ' I didn't approve the idea, but they promised to stay away from Mystic Falls.'

' Then I hope that they stay far away from Mystic Falls.' I say, while I sit down on the sofa. ' We can't use suspicious deaths in the neighborhood right now.'

' He promised me that he wouldn't kill anyone.' Carline answers, while she sits down next to me. ' Klaus is a good guy, Elena, you really should get to know him.'

' Honestly, I couldn't care less, Car.' I reply. ' I'm sorry, but I have other things on my head right now.'

' Spit it out, Elena.' Caroline says. ' What's so important that you don't show any interest in my love life.'

' The town council.' Damon replies. ' You know that alter ego Rick denounced that we are vampires to the council, you told me.'

' Yes, I know, they have thrown my mom and miss Lockwood out of the council because of it.' Caroline says. ' But they still aren't doing anything, they aren't hunting us down yet, so I don't see the problem.'

' They are doing something, Blondie.' Damon replies. ' That's the problem.'

' What are you talking about?' Caroline asks. ' There haven't been any actions.'

' No?' Damon asks. ' Have you tried to steal blood from the hospital lately?'

' No, why?' Caroline asks.

' They are guarding the blood bank.' Damon answers. ' And not just guarding, they tried to trap us this evening, Elena got staked and we barely have blood bags left.'

' Who staked you?' Caroline asks.

' Miss Donovan.' I reply.

' When did she get back in town?' Caroline asks. ' And how did you get away?'

' We don't know.' Damon replies. ' I snapped her neck before she could kill Elena.'

' You killed her?' Caroline asks. ' You killed Matt's mom?'

Damon nods. ' In order to protect Elena.'

' Does Matt know that you killed his mom?' Caroline asks.

' I think he will find out soon enough.' Damon replies. ' And I think he'll know who did it too.'

' Probably, you are the killer guy in town.' Caroline says. ' It's not hard to figure out that you did it.'

' Thank you, Blondie.' Damon smirks. ' I'll take that as a compliment.'

' It wasn't.' Caroline replies.

' Ok, guys, enough.' I say. ' It's not the time to insult each other or for being full of yourself.'

The last one is particularly directed to Damon.

' Fine.' He says. ' I'll stop being full of myself.'

' So, what are we going to do?' I ask. ' I mean to get rid of the town council.'

' We'll just have to kill them all.' Damon replies. ' If the whole council is gone, we won't be in danger anymore.'

' Damon.' I his. ' We are not doing that.'

' Can't we just compel the whole council to forget that we are vampires.' Caroline proposes. ' It doesn't has to be violent.'

' That would be a good idea, Blondie.' Damon replies. ' But I think you are forgetting a little detail.'

' What detail?' She asks.

' They are all stuffed with vervain, they drink it, they wear it.' Damon says. ' We can't compel them.'

' Right.' Caroline says. ' I didn't think about that for a moment.'

' Where do they get the vervain?' I ask.

' Probably they still have it from me.' Damon says. ' But I'm not sure, it's been a while since I last gave them a stock.'

' So if it's still yours, they won't have much left.' I reply. ' The only thing we have to do is wait until they are out of vervain and then we can compel them to forget what we are.'

' Yes Elena, we could.' Damon says. ' Then again, it could last for weeks until they are out of vervain, it probably will be to late by then.'

' Your idea isn't the best either, Damon.' I reply. ' What else should we do?'

' We'll go to the old boardinghouse, we'll hide there until the council is out of vervain.' He says.

' Why the old boardinghouse?' Caroline asks. ' It's old and nasty, can't we stay here?'

' They'll find us here, Caroline.' Damon answers. ' And if the two of you don't want me to kill anyone, our only option is to hide and wait.'

' Isn't there a other option then that old ruin?' Caroline asks hopefully.

' You can go and search for something else, Caroline.' Damon answers. ' But I'm going to the old boardinghouse with Elena, if she wants to come with me.'

Remembering the view that Damon showed me this afternoon, I don't hesitate for a moment, even though it all happened in my head.

' As long that I can be with you.' I reply. ' I think we could make something beautiful out of it, with a little effort.'

' Fine, I'll come with you.' Caroline sighs. ' I trust you, Elena, so beware if we can't make something beautiful out of it.'

I laugh. ' It's good to know that you still have a sense for humor, Car.'

' Ok, ladies, if we are going to the old boardinghouse, I'll get the remaining blood bags.' Damon says. ' You girls go get whatever you want to take and please don't come back with 3 suitcases full of clothes.'

' I'll take 5.' Caroline replies. ' Am I meeting you back here or do I have to come to the old boardinghouse directly?'

' Let's meet at the old boardinghouse.' Damon says. ' Within two hours.'

' And if anyone isn't there within two hours?' I ask.

' Then we'll search that person.' Damon answers.

' Fine.' Caroline says, while she stands up from the sofa. ' I'm going home to pack.'

' I'll let you out.' I reply, while I follow her to the front door.

' See you soon, Elena.' Caroline says, then she opens the door and we find Matt who's walking across the access.

When he notices that Caroline and I are standing in the doorway watching him, he comes towards us, looking stressed and lost for words.

' Hi Matt, Bye Matt.' Caroline says. ' I'm sorry, I have to go.'

Then she walks past Matt, towards her car, leaving me in the doorway with a speechless Matt in front of me.

' Matt.' I stumble, not knowing what to say.

' Did you kill my mom?' He asks with a raw voice.

' No, I didn't.' I whisper. ' Do you want to come in?'

Matt nods and enters the boardinghouse.

I lead him to the living room, where he sits down on the sofa.

' Where's Damon?' Matt asks, looking across the room. ' Isn't he here?'

' He's in the basement.' I answer. ' He's packing the blood bags.'

' Why is he packing?' Matt asks. ' Are you leaving?'

' We are going to the old boardinghouse.' I say. ' The council is after us Matt, we have to hide.'

' I get it, Elena.' Matt replies. ' I won't tell anyone.'

' Thank you Matt.' I sigh. ' Now about your mom…'

He nods. ' Damon did it, didn't he?'

' Yes, he killed your mom.' I answer.

' Why? What did she ever do to him?' Matt asks. ' I don't get it.'

' I killed your mom because she was trying to kill Elena.' Damon replies, he is standing in the doorway from the living room and heard me and Matt talking. ' I'm sorry about your mother, Matt, but I couldn't let her kill Elena.'

' She tried to kill you?' Matt asks shocked.

' She managed to stake me one time, in my stomach.' I answer. ' She wanted to kill me, but Damon saved me.'

' Couldn't you just compel her?' Matt asks, looking at Damon. ' Don't you think that you overreacted with killing her.'

' She was on vervain, Matt, I couldn't compel her.' Damon says. ' I'm sorry, I know you are mad at me right now, but I had no other choice.'

Matt shakes his head. ' I'm not mad, only a little disappointed that she had to die this way.'

' You are not mad at Damon?' I ask startled.

' No, I'm not.' Matt sighs. ' You know, my mom was gone the biggest part of my life, she barely has been there for me and Vicky, I'm not going to blame Damon for protecting someone I love, someone that I knew since I was little, for protecting someone that has always been there for me.'

' Butt still, she was your mother.' I say.

' Don't get me wrong, Elena, I love her.' Matt replies. ' But if she had to die in order to save someone who's been there for me all my life, then I'm ok with that.'

Without saying anything else, I hug him.

' Thank you.' I whisper in his ear.

' You are welcome, Elena.' He says. ' But I'm going home now, before they miss me.'

He stands up from the sofa, says goodbye to Damon and leaves the boardinghouse.

' You are one lucky guy, Damon Salvatore.' I say, before I go upstairs to pack my stuff.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review if you liked it. :)**

**Schrijvertje**


	18. Fight

**Hi guys,  
**  
**First of all, sorry for the mistake in the previous chapter, I changed Vervain for Provain.  
Special Thanks to ahjland, who made me notice.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

When Damon and I arrive at the boardinghouse, Caroline is already there.

' Wow, Blondie, everything in one suitcase.' Damon says, when he sees what Caroline has with her. ' That's a surprise.'

I chuckle and give him a playful push.

' What?' He asks innocent. ' It's true.'

' I only took what I really needed.' Caroline replies. ' Be glad, I really could have filled 5 suitcases.'

' Then you did a good job, Blondie.' Damon smirks, before he walks to the old boardinghouse and opens the door. ' Come in, ladies.'

Caroline and I enter the old boardinghouse, which smells musty and old.

' First thing to do, get this smell out of here.' Caroline says.

She drops her suitcase on the wooden floor and starts racing through the house to open up the windows.

Damon also puts our bags, one with the blood, another one with our clothes, in the hallway.

' I'll carry them upstairs later.' He says. ' First I'm going to check if I can get any electricity into this building.'

' Caroline and I will see what we can do with this place.' I reply. ' To make it a little more livable.'

' It isn't that bad, is it?' Damon asks.

' Honey, there's mold everywhere, it smells in here and I'm not evening mentioning the possible places where the wood is rotten.' I reply. ' But don't worry, we'll make something out of it.'

He smiles and comes to me, taking my head between his hands.

' Close your eyes, Elena.' He whispers. ' Relax.'

Already knowing what he's going to do, I close my eyes and almost immediately a picture of the intact old boardinghouse enters my thoughts.

It was cozy, comfortable, sweet yet classy, it was wonderful, almost perfect, if it stayed like this over the years, I easily could live here.

' If I could reconstruct this view.' I sigh. ' I would want to live here forever.'

' Then start working.' Damon says, pressing a quick kiss on my lips. ' Surprise me, Elena.'

Then he walks to a door and disappears in what I think is the basement.

I look around, searching for a point where I can start cleaning, but it all seems hopeless.

' Catch, Elena.' Caroline says, while she throws some old cleaning stuff towards me. ' Let's kick some ass.'

With an old rag I start to remove the dust from everything that's in my sight, Caroline does the same.

' If we can get something out of this, I really find myself fantastic.' Caroline sighs. ' It really is a mess in here.'

' Less complaining, more working.' I reply.

After a few hours of cleaning and with a little help of Damon who got the electricity and the water running, the house seems livable.

' Time for a snack now.' Damon says, handing me and Caroline a bag of blood.

' How much blood do we have left?' I ask, not planning on opening my blood bag if we haven't enough.

' Not much.' Damon replies. ' But we'll have to eat.'

' I don't want it.' I say, giving the blood bag back to Damon.

' Eat, Elena.' Damon says, not taking the bag from me. ' I'll go get more this evening.'

' You can't, they are guarding the blood bank.' I say. ' It's too dangerous to go there.'

' I'm not going to Mystic Fall's blood bank, Elena.' Damon replies. ' I'm leaving town, I'm going to the blood bank of a nearby village.'

' Then I'm coming with you.' I say, while I finally open my blood bag. ' You are not going there on your own.'

' I can take care of myself.' Damon replies. ' You are not coming with me, no hair on my head that thinks about it.'

' Why do you see someone backing you up as a problem, Damon?' I ask, getting frustrated.

' I don't see it as a problem, Elena.' Damon answers. ' I only didn't forget yet what happened earlier this night when I had someone to back me up.'

' Then at least wait until tomorrow morning.' I say. ' Let's get some sleep first, after that you can go steal blood bags on your own.'

' We don't have time for that, Elena.' Damon replies. ' If the council spreads the word that vampires are around, all the hospitals will be guarded by tomorrow morning.'

' Don't exaggerate.' I say. ' They won't be that fast.'

' And what if they are, Elena? Did you think about that?' Damon snarls, clearly getting frustrated. 'Did you think about what we are going to do when we can't get blood bags anymore and we are out of our stock? Do you think that you are able to feed on an innocent human?'

' No.' I say, silenced by his reaction. ' But there's always Stefan's way.'

' If you want to chase and eat bunnies, that's your choice, Elena.' Damon snarls. ' I'm not doing the Stefan diet.'

' Why not?' I ask. ' Did you ever try it?'

Caroline pulls a filthy face and sneaks out of the room without interfering our discussion.

' I tried it once, I didn't like it and I'm not going to try it again unless I have no other choice then desiccating' Damon snarls. ' I'm staying on the human stuff as long as I can.'

' Even if that means that you have to kill someone?' I cry out. ' Or where exactly are you drawing the line, Damon?'

' I didn't say that, Elena!' Damon shouts. ' You only have the same messed up thoughts of me that you always have!'

' Like you care if you have to kill someone in order to feed yourself!' I his. ' I know how much you hate those blood bags!'

' For God's sake, Elena, I don't have to kill in order to feed myself, even if I feed on a human!' Damon cries out. ' Stefan is the ripper, not me!'

' Leave Stefan out of this!' I snarl. ' He has nothing to do with this!'

' You are the one who started about his bunny diet!' Damon hisses. ' If anyone got Stefan in this discussion, it was you, Elena!'

' Because you are the one who wants to be recluse and stupid!' I cry out. ' I don't want you to go robbing a blood bank on your own!'

' But why not, Elena?' Damon asks, still mad. ' I know how to do this, I've done it so much times.'

' Because I don't want you to get hurt!' I shout. ' I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt without me being there to protect you!'

' You don't have to protect me!' Damon says with a hard voice. ' I can take care of myself.'

' I know, but still.' I say. ' I love you, Damon, I don't want anything to happen to you.'

He sighs and shakes his head, then he walks towards me and takes me in his arms.

' I love you too.' He says. ' But in order to take care of you, I need to get this blood bags as soon as possible.'

' What means now.' I sigh. ' Can it really not wait until tomorrow morning?'

Damon shakes his head. ' No, Elena, it could be too late by then.'

' Fine, go already.' I sigh. ' But be careful, please.'

' I will be careful.' He promises.

He quickly presses a kiss on my lips, then he walks out of the old boardinghouse.

I stand at the window and watch the car driving away until I can't see it anymore.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review if you liked it.**

**Schrijvertje**


	19. Waiting

**Hi guys, sorry that it took me a little longer then usual to update.  
I was suffering from this stupid thing called writers block, so this probably might not be one of my best chapters.  
Nevertheless I'm still happy with what it turned out to be.  
Now i'm not going to keep you any longer from reading, Enjoy.  
**

* * *

' When did Damon had the time to choose a room?' Caroline asks, who dashes into the living room.

' Huh?' I ask, not knowing what she's talking about and with my thoughts somewhere else.

' I was choosing a room upstairs and I thought the one with the king-size bed would be nice for me to sleep in.' Caroline says. ' But then I discovered your suitcase and Damon's bag in that room.'

' I have no idea , Car.' I say. ' Probably while we were cleaning.'

' It's not fair.' She sighs. ' I wanted that room.'

' Why exactly that one, isn't there another one with a king-size bed?' I ask. ' Or is there another reason?'

' It's the most intimate one.' She mumbles.

' He chose his old bedroom, Car.' I reply. ' He slept there when he lived here.'

' Oh, sorry Elena.' Caroline says. ' Don't worry, I already chose another one.'

' It's fine, Caroline.' I reply. ' Why do you even need a king-size bed?'

' For when Klaus comes back.' Caroline answers.

' Hmm, for when Klaus comes back.' I repeat. ' What are you planning on doing with him.'

' Something that I am not going to tell you.' Caroline says laughing. ' What's Damon going to do with you in that king-size bed?'

I stick my tongue out towards her, not planning on answering her question.

' Now tell me Caroline.' I say. ' Is he behaving himself?'

' He's doing pretty good.' Caroline says. ' He isn't happy with the no killing no torturing rule that you gave him, but until now, he hasn't done either of those things.'

' He told you about that?' I ask surprised.

' Yep, he told me.' Caroline replies. ' He wanted to be honest with me, so he told me the whole story.'

' Aren't you mad at me for going behind your back?' I ask. ' I mean, I was playing matchmaker for you and you didn't even know.'

' Turned out that you are a pretty good matchmaker, Elena.' Caroline says. ' I'm not mad, I know you did it for a good reason, you did it for me.'

I smile and then fall back into silence.

' You are worried about Damon, aren't you.' Caroline says.

I nod. ' It's not that I don't trust him, but with the council alarmed…'

' I get it.' Caroline replies. ' Don't worry, Elena, he can take care of himself.'

' I know he can.' I sigh. ' I only wanted that he took some back up with him.'

' That's just him.' Caroline replies. ' He always thinks he needs no help.'

' I know that he thinks that he can take the world on his own.' I say smiling. ' But sometimes, he defiantly can't.'

' Why did you choose him?' Caroline asks abruptly. ' I mean, first it was all Stefan, then you didn't know anymore, then it was Stefan again and now it's Damon, what the hell happened?'

' What happened is that since I became a vampire, I wanted other things then when I was a human.' I reply. ' I already loved him and I only started to love him more with all his bad ass glory.'

' Yeah, ok, I get that, Elena, but what changed?' She asks.

' Let's just say that someone once told me what I wanted in love and that the person in particular was right.' I say. ' I only didn't remember it until I turned.'

' So what you wanted is Damon with all his bad ass glory.' Caroline smirks.

' Just Damon.' I reply laughing. ' I'm just taking the bad ass glory with it.'

' Whatever you want, Elena.' Caroline says.

' It's just that when I was a human, I wanted to be safe, I wanted to live a normal life as far as it was possible with all those vampires around me.' I say. ' But now I have eternity and just being safe and comfortable isn't enough anymore, it's not what I want in love anymore. I want challenge, I want adventure, I want to be consumed and Damon is all that.'

' I get it, Elena.' Caroline says. ' You want Damon, I already understood that.'

' Now tell me about Klaus, since we are talking about boyfriends already.' I say. ' What's that special about him that you even are giving him a chance? No offence but all I can see is an asshole.'

' Elena, Elena.' Caroline sighs. ' You should really know me better by now, don't you know that I'm attracted to assholes and idiots, especially when they are hot.'

' You're right, I should have thought about that.' I laugh. ' You liked Damon, you dated Tyler and now Klaus, the only sweet boy you ever had was Matt.'

' But if they stop acting like assholes, there are really good guys underneath.' Caroline says. ' Klaus really is a sweet guy once he lets his guard down.'

I give her a warm smile before I check the clock again.

Damon is gone for a hour now and I can't help the worried feeling that is bubbling in my stomach.

I know I should have gone with him, I know I should have been more stubborn, I never will forgive myself if anything happens to him because he wanted to take care of me and Caroline.

' He's fine, Elena, trust me.' Caroline says when she sees my eyes gazing at the clock. ' He probably went further away from Mystic Fall's then he planned, but I'm sure that he's fine.'

' If he did that, why didn't he call?' I ask. ' It isn't that hard to let me know something.'

' You're alarmed way to fast.' Caroline sighs. ' Let's try to get some sleep, I'm sure he'll be with you before you know it.'

' I don't want to go to sleep, Car.' I reply. ' I want to wait up until Damon comes home. I won't be able to sleep until I know he's safe anyway.'

' Then what are you going to do here?' Caroline asks. ' Thinking, doubting and worrying, there's no benefit in that Elena, just go the bed and try to get some sleep.'

' Fine, I'll go to bed.' I give in. ' I can think, doubt and worry there to.'

' Count sheep or something, I don't care.' Caroline sighs.

I stand up from the couch where I sat in for the last hour, say goodnight to Caroline and go upstairs to the bedroom of Damon and me.

' Try to get some sleep.' I mumble. ' There's no benefit in thinking and worrying.'

It's easy to say when your boyfriend is an original who can't be killed and who's happily hunting with his siblings.

' I heard that, Elena.' I hear Caroline say from downstairs.

I chuckle. ' Sorry Car.'

Within the minute I'm undressed and I'm lying in the king-size bed, without Damon next to me.

I sigh and turn around a few times, letting my eyes scan the room completely.

The room is totally Damon, it breathes Damon, it's Damon's style and there's even a bottle of Bourbon standing on a nightstand.

' Could be helpful with sleeping.' I whisper to myself while I take the bottle from the nightstand.

I open the bottle and because I don't see a glass anywhere near it, I down half of the bottle at once.

' That sure is helpful.' I say to myself when I feel the warm, calming liquid flood through my veins.

Slowly I lay my head down on the pillow, the bottle of Bourbon still in my hand, taking a sip from it once in a while.

I'm still looking around the room when I notice a paper sticking out one of Damon's books.

' No Elena, that's Damon's stuff, you have no business with it.' I say to myself, taking another sip of the bottle.

I try to take my eyes of off the book and the paper, that's already turning yellow at the sides.

But my eyes get drawn back, no matter how hard I try to ignore it.

I sip the last drops of Bourbon out of the bottle before I stand up from the bed again.

I stumble towards the bookshelf, the alcohol clearly got up to my head.

Even now I'm a vampire I can't drink much more then when I was human.

Carefully I take the book from the bookshelf, I look at the cover to see what book it is.

What I'm holding in my hand is Romeo and Julia from William Shakespeare, probably one of Damon's collector items.

Carefully I open the book and pick the paper out of it but it's not a paper, it's a picture of Katherine, the same picture I once found in Stefan's room.

For a few seconds I stand there, looking at the girl that could be my own reflection, feeling disappointed about the fact that Damon still has this picture.

And it's not just that he still has her picture what disappoints me, it's the fact that I can't seem to find a picture of me in the room.

When I want to place the picture back where I found it, I notice that there has been written something on the back of it.

My curiosity takes over again and I turn the picture on his backside, recognizing Damon's script.

The moment I start reading, a smile appears on my face.

_Elena, _

_In case you find this picture, which I'm pretty sure of since you are a curious person, let me explain why I still have it. _

_Katherine was a big part of my life, I loved her and she's the one that fed me the blood that made me turn into a vampire. _

_It's not that I still love her, you know that you are the only one for me and that Katherine can go screw herself, but this picture is a memory, it doesn't matter if it is a good or a bad one because I see it as both. _

_Now, since you probably took a good look around, which I knew you would do whenever you had the chance even though you didn't plan on it, you are probably wondering why you can't find a picture of you in this room. _

_Let me tell you, it's because there isn't a picture of you in this room._

_Your picture is where it belongs, in my wallet, where I always have it close to me, wherever I go. _

_So Elena, when you are done reading this, you sure can come kiss me for this sweet note if I'm around. _

_If you already read this tonight, when I'm not home yet, then go to sleep and give me the kiss in the morning. _

_I love you. _

_Damon_

Still smiling I put the picture into the book and put the book back where it belongs, on the bookshelf.

Then I crawl back into bed, pulling the blankets up to my chin, letting the inebriety from the alcohol take over my body.

I'm almost sleeping when my cell phone starts vibrating on the nightstand, I grab it off and answer the phone call, not knowing who it is.

' Elena Gilbert.' I sigh through the phone.

' Elena, it's sheriff Forbes speaking.' I hear through the phone. ' I need to tell you something, but please don't panic.'

Hearing her say that already alarms me, I immediately sit straight up in bed.

' What is it?' I ask, trying to keep my breathing regular.

' The council.' Miss Forbes says. ' They have Damon.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review if you liked it.**

**Schrijvertje**


	20. cooperating

**Second chapter I upload today, it's going good.  
****Seems like I got rid of my writers block.**:)

**Enjoy reading. **

* * *

As soon that I hear Miss Forbes saying that the council has Damon, I'm sober, there's not the littlest sign of drunkenness left.

' What?' I ask shocked.

' Don't panic, Elena.' Miss Forbes says. ' And certainly don't do something stupid.'

' Where did they take him?' I ask, feeling the panic bubbling up in my stomach.

Miss Forbes can tell me not to panic as often she wants, it's not going to help the fear that I'm feeling, the fear that paralyzes my whole being.

' They locked him up in a house on the border of Mystic Falls.' Miss Forbes answers. ' They have a torturing chamber in there, specially build to lock up vampires.'

' Where is it?' I ask. ' Tell me where it is.'

' I'm not telling you, Elena.' Miss Forbes replies. ' I'll take care of this, I'll get him out somehow, just give me time. In the meanwhile make sure you and Caroline stay wherever you are and that you stay safe.'

' Tell me where it is!' I yell through the phone. ' I can't sit here waiting for you to come up with a plan when Damon is in danger! I need to help him!'

' Stay inside, Elena.' Miss Forbes says. ' Calm down and don't do something stupid, I'll call you again when I know more.'

Then she hangs up on me, not giving me the chance to say another word.

Upset and still a little in denial I sit back down on the bed.

The council has Damon and I can't even think about what they are probably doing with him in that torturing room.

I hear a quite knock on the door, then Caroline comes in.

' Who was on the phone that you got so mad at?' She asks, when she sees me sitting on the bed, puzzled.

' Your mom.' I whisper. ' She called me to tell that the council has Damon.'

' The council has what?' Caroline asks, not believing me. ' They can't have him, that's not possible.'

' It is.' I whisper. ' I knew it wasn't a good idea for him to go alone.'

' Where did they take him?' Caroline asks. ' Did my mom know that?'

' She said they locked him up in a house at the border of Mystic Falls, they have a torturing room there.' I say. ' She didn't want to tell me where it was exactly.'

' A house on the border of Mystic Falls, with a torturing room.' Caroline repeats. ' I think I've once heard my mom talk about it before, but that's a long time ago.'

' Do you know where it is?' I ask hopefully.

' Not exactly.' Caroline sighs. ' But what do you want to do, go there on your own and save him?'

I nod. ' Yes.'

' Did you think about the fact that they probably secured the house against vampires?' Caroline asks. ' And how are you even going to get into the house?'

Caroline's right, I didn't think about that stuff, if the house is secured against vampires, I'll have to be extra careful but that isn't my biggest problem, my biggest problem is that I can't get into the house without being invited in.

' Shit.' I swear. ' I didn't think about that.'

' I already figured.' Caroline replies. ' We'll need a plan and it needs to be a good one if we want it to succeed.'

' And we need to work it out fast.' I say. ' They are torturing him in there, we can't wait too long.'

' You go get each of us a blood bag, a late night snack could be useful.' Caroline says. ' I'll call Bonnie and ask her if she wants to come over here.'

' You are going to call Bonnie?' I ask. ' Why, I thought you were still mad at her.'

' We'll need her help, she needs to do a locator spell to find Damon.' Caroline says. ' My mom is never going to tell us, we'll need to find out ourselves before we can get her to cooperate with us.'

' Ok, I get it.' I say. ' You call Bonnie, I'll get us a late night snack.'

I stand up from the bed and walk out of the room, downstairs and into the kitchen where Damon putted the blood bags in refrigerator.

I take two blood bags out of the fridge and walk to the living room, where Caroline is calling Bonnie.

' I'm already on my way, Car.' I hear Bonnie say through the phone, then I hear her hanging up.

' Did you tell her what was going on?' I ask, handing a blood bag to Caroline.

' No, I told her that she had to come over here and that it was urgent.' Caroline replies. ' I wasn't planning on filling her in over the phone.'

' But she's on her way?' I ask while I sit down on the sofa.

' She'll be here in 15 minutes.' Caroline answers, while she opens her blood bag.

' What are we going to do when we find out where Damon is?' I ask before I take a sip of my blood bag. ' Do you have a plan?'

' Once we know where Damon is I'll call my mom and ask her to come over here.' Caroline says while she sits down next to me. ' If we ever want to know who owns that house, we'll need her.'

' And what when we find out who's house it is?' I ask.

' I don't know, Elena.' Caroline replies. ' I can't work out the plan further if I don't know who owns the house.'

' So all we can do right now is wait for Bonnie?' I ask, sipping the last drops out of my blood bag.

' Yes, I know that's not a fun thing to hear right now, but it is what it is.' Caroline replies.

I stand up from the sofa and take Caroline's blood bag that's empty, then I walk towards the kitchen and throw them in the garbage bin.

' Caroline?' I ask when I'm back in the living room. ' What if they have already staked him?'

It's not that I want to think about it, the fact that he could be dead, but I have to stay real and keep all the options open, even the one that Damon's dead.

' I don't think they've killed him.' Caroline answers. ' They are probably torturing him, trying to make him denounce us and were we are hiding.'

' He isn't going to say anything.' I say. ' I know him, he isn't going to snitch on us and then they can't use him anymore and they'll kill him.'

' No they won't, Elena.' Caroline replies. ' If he refuses to snitch on us, then they'll use him as bait. They'll need something or in this case someone to lure us out.'

' They already know about me and you.' I say. ' They don't need him.'

' Stop worrying, Elena.' Caroline sighs.

Before I can say anything else the doorbell rings.

' That should be Bonnie.' Caroline says while she walks out of the living room.

' You'd better have a good reason to call me out of bed at 04.00 in the morning.' I hear Bonnie say. ' What do you need me for?'

' Come with me to the living room.' I hear Caroline answer. ' Elena is here to.'

The two girls walk into the living room and when Bonnie sees my worried face she already gets that we need her to help us.

' Ok, tell me, where do you need me for?' Bonnie asks. ' What's wrong?'

' The town's council has Damon.' Caroline fills her in. ' They have locked him up in a house at the border of Mystic Falls but we don't know where exactly.'

' So now you want me to do a locator spell.' Bonnie concludes. ' Well, you know what I need to do the spell, give it to me and I'll do it.'

' I'll be right back.' I say, while I jump out of the sofa.

I run upstairs, into the room of Damon and me and grab one of his shirts, then I run back downstairs and give Bonnie the shirt.

Bonnie does the locator spell and finds the house where they locked up Damon, it's a house on the border of Mystic Falls, but it's distant, there aren't any other houses in the neighborhood.

' Do you need me for something else?' Bonnie asks. ' Otherwise, I'm leaving, I know that you don't want me here, Caroline.'

' No, Bonnie, you can stay, it's fine for me.' Caroline replies. ' I'm not mad about Tyler anymore, I understand it.'

' Really?' Bonnie asks, while joy is lighting her eyes.

' Yes, really.' Caroline replies, while she walks towards Bonnie and hugs her.

' Guys, it's great that you made up, but Damon's still locked up.' I say.

' Right, I'll call my mom and ask her if she wants to come over here.' Caroline says, while she lets go of Bonnie.

She takes the phone and dials Miss Forbs 's number.

' Mom, can you come to the old boardinghouse?' Caroline asks when her mom picks up the phone. ' We need your help.'

' What do you need Caroline?' I hear Miss Forbs ask over the phone. ' I'm busy right now.'

' We need you to help us with saving Damon.' Caroline answers. ' We already know where the house is, so we are going there, even if you don't want to help us, but with your help we would be a lot faster.'

' I don't have the time to come over there, Caroline.' I hear miss Forbes say. ' I'm watching the house, I'm waiting until they leave it. Just asks me what you want to know.'

' We need to know who is the owner of the house.' Caroline says. ' And who are they?'

' The house is property of an old man, called mister Adams, but I don't get why you need him, he's in a rest home and he has dementia.' I hear miss Forbes answer. ' The people that are in the house are mister Scott and his wife.'

' Thanks mom, that's all I need to know.' Caroline says. ' Keep doing what you are doing, it could be useful to have someone on look out.'

' Wait, sweetheart, why do you need to know all of this?' I hear miss Forbes asks.

Caroline doesn't give an answer, she just hangs up the phone.

' Let's give the rest house a visit.' Caroline says. ' There's someone there that we'd like to meet.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review if you liked it.**

**Schrijvertje**


	21. History

**Hi guys,  
Here's chapter 21 from the wrong choice.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Caroline and I walk into the rest house, towards the lady who's sitting behind the helpdesk.

Bonnie did go home, she wanted to sleep some more in case that we need her again.

' Can I help you?' The woman behind the helpdesk asks.

' We are looking for mister Adams.' Caroline says, while I scan the woman with my eyes, looking for something that could hold vervain.

' Are you family of him?' The woman asks, looking at me and Caroline.

' No, he's a friend from my grandmother.' Caroline answers, while taking something out of her purse. ' She asked me to come over here to show him this pictures.'

Caroline takes a few pictures out of her purse and shows them to the lady.

' It's nice of you guys to do that for your grandmother.' The woman says. ' But mister Adams has dementia and doesn't remember much, does your grandmother know that?'

' Yes, she knows.' Caroline says. ' But she is denying it, so it would be nice if I could tell her that mister Adams has seen the pictures.'

' Sure dear.' The woman says smiling. ' He's in room 312, take the stairs to the 3th floor and then go left.'

' Thank you.' Caroline says before she turns around.

We walk towards the stairs and get up to the 3th floor.

' We had luck that she told us in what room he was.' I say. ' She was wearing vervain, she had a bracelet around her wrist.'

' I noticed.' Caroline says, while we turn left on the 3th floor. ' Let's hope we aren't out of luck.'

' Are you ready?' She asks when we arrive at room 312.

' Sure, let's see if we get something out of mister Adams.' I reply.

Caroline opens the door and we walk into the room.

The first thing I notice is the penetrating smell of urine in the room, whoever this man is, he's not in a good condition anymore.

We walk further into the room and find mister Adams lying on his bed, he's sleeping so peacefully that it's almost a shame to wake him.

' Mister Adams.' Caroline says softly.

When we don't get any reaction of the man she softly rubs his shoulder.

' Mister Adams.' She tries again.

Now the man opens his eyes, he's drowsy and doesn't seem to know where he is.

' Ave?' He asks, looking at Caroline. ' Is that you?'

' No mister Adams, I'm Caroline.' Caroline answers softly, while giving me an asking look.

I shake my head and shrug.

' Caroline?' The old man asks. ' Would you mind to help me a hand, I'm a little stiff you see, I can't get up myself anymore.'

Caroline and I each take the man by an arm and help him to sit up straight.

' Thank you girls.' Mister Adams says. ' So your name is Caroline and who where you again?'

' I'm Elena.' I answer.

' Do I know you?' Mister Adams asks.

' No, you don't know us sir.' Caroline answers. ' But we have a favor to ask you.'

' What do you want to ask me sweetheart?' He asks. ' And please, just call me Jack.'

' Well, Jack, a few people have kidnapped a friend of ours and they locked him up on your property.' Caroline says.

' Let me guess, your friend is a vampire?' The old man asks. ' And the two of you are vampires too and now you want me to come with you and invite you in.'

Caroline and I look at each other, stunned about what just came out of the mouth from Jack.

' You girls don't have to think that I'm stupid.' Jack says. ' Just because I'm suffering from dementia doesn't mean that I don't have clear moments anymore and when I'm having those clear moments, I'm an alert man.'

' I guess that means that you don't want to come with us.' I say while I already get myself ready to run.

' I didn't say that, Elena.' Jack replies. ' So don't just run of, first listen to what I have to say.'

Caroline and I keep standing there, in front of Jack's bed, while he is looking at the both of us.

' You know, I've been around for a while now.' Jack starts. ' And in all those years I've seen a lot of things, including vampires.'

' But I also have seem them coming and leaving and I have to admit, they aren't all monsters.' Jack says. ' Just like you girls aren't monster, you are just two girls trying to make the best out of something you never wanted.'

Caroline and I are both stunned by what the old man is telling us.

' So, then why did you build the torturing room inside the house?'I ask. ' I mean, if you know that not all vampires are monster, where did you need it for?'

' It's an old house, Elena.' Jack answers. ' I've build it 50 years ago and in that time there were a lot of murders in and around Mystic Falls. The police covered it up as animal attacks, but the people knew better, they knew it where vampires and they were scared.'

When we don't say a word, he moves on.

' You should have seen the bodies, drained off blood and ripped apart. That's when I decided to build a special torturing room inside my house.' Jack says. ' But we never got the vampire who made that mess and the murders stopped as quick that they started.'

' Sounds like Stefan.' Caroline says.

' Like who?' Jack asks.

' Nobody.' I say quickly.

' Are you talking about Stefan Salvatore?' Jack asks.

I nod. ' Yes.'

' Don't tell me that's the friend you want to save.' He says. ' Because if it is, I'm not going to help you.'

' It isn't Stefan, he isn't in town anymore.' I reply. ' It's his brother, Damon Salvatore, my boyfriend.'

' So love is involved, I see.' Jack says. ' Fine, I'll help you , on one condition.'

' What is this condition exactly?' I ask.

' That you girls find a way to get me out of here.' Jack answers. ' You have to get me outside without anyone seeing it.'

' Deal.' I say. ' We are vampires, it's not a problem to get you out of here.'

' Do you have a wheelchair in here?' Caroline asks, while looking around the room.

' It's in the bathroom.' Jack says. ' If you want to get it for me.'

Caroline walks into the bathroom to take Jack's wheelchair, in the meanwhile I take his shoes and help him to get them on.

' If you don't mind sweetheart, do you want to take my jacket for me.' Jack says. ' It's in the closet.'

I take his jacket out of the closet and help him to get it on, Caroline has found the wheelchair, which is now standing in front of the bed.

We each take one arm of Jack and help him to get into the wheelchair.

' I'm going to open up the elevator.' Caroline says. ' The two of you get ready, I'll cough when the elevator door is opened, then you run into it.'

I nod. ' Ok.'

Caroline leaves the room, I take the wheelchair and push it towards the door, ready to start running when Caroline gives us the sign.

It doesn't take long before I hear a silent cough, I push open the door and run with Jack towards the elevator.

Once I hear the elevator door close, I get aware that I managed to get us into the elevator without anyone seeing us.

We are going down to the entrance hall, now the only thing we still have to do is get Jack past the woman that's sitting at the helpdesk.

' Are you ready?' Caroline asks. ' Just run outside once the doors open.'

I nod. ' As ready as I will ever be.'

As soon that the doors from the elevator open, I start running again, pushing Jack's wheelchair and with Caroline besides me.

We keep running until we are of the domain of the rest house, just to be sure.

' That was the biggest fun that I had in a while.' Jack says, once we are walking on regular speed. ' I wish I could run that fast.'

' The speed is an advantage.' Caroline says. ' But trust me, being a vampire isn't all benefits.'

Jack smiles and takes a deep breath, enjoying the air from outside.

' So Jack, where are we going?' I ask, still pushing his wheelchair.

' To my house, I thought you wanted me to invite you in.' He says.

' And do you want to go there on regular speed or on vampire speed?' I ask laughing.

' Regular speed please, I don't think that my wheelchair is made for vampire speed.' Jack laughs.

We walk through town, on our way to the border of Mystic Falls.

It takes us a half hour to get there and once we are on the road where the house is, we see miss Forbes her car.

' Let's ask my mom if there's still anyone in the house.' Caroline says, while she walks towards the police car.

' Caroline, Elena.' She says when she sees us. ' And Mister Adams.'

She clearly didn't expect the last one to be with us and Jack can clearly read it from her face.

There's something peculiar about his face too, I don't know what it is, it seems like they know each other.

' Can we go in?' Caroline asks. ' Is anyone there?'

' They left ten minutes ago.' Miss Forbes says. ' You can go in, but please be careful, I will whistle when they come back.'

I nod and start pushing Jack towards his house, once we are on the porch he opens the door.

' Now push me in, sweetheart.' Jack says, once the door is opened.

I push the wheelchair into the house, Jack turns the wheelchair himself so he can face me.

' I'm sorry sweetheart, but I need you to do one more thing for me before I let you in.' Jack says.

' And what would that be?' I ask, suddenly suspicious.

' I want you to bring me Stefan Salvatore.' Jack says. ' I want you to bring me the vampire that killed my wife 45 years ago.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading. review if you liked it :)**

**Schrijvertje**


	22. negotiation

**Hi guys,**

**First of all I want to thank you for the reviews and story alerts. Thank you so much.  
****They inspire me to continue with this story and give me new ideas.  
****Once again, thank you.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

I stand there, speechless, my feet feel like they are glued down to the ground and all I can do is stare at the old man who, in my opinion, is telling nonsense.

How could he be this cruel? I'm so close to Damon right now and Jack is screwing it up.

I'm furious, I feel the blood pump through my veins and I would like to go into the house and snap Jack's neck without thinking twice about it.

The only thing that's keeping me from doing it is the fact that I can't get in, he's inside, I'm outside and I can't touch him.

Instead I give him a furious glare, knowing that if my eyes could shoot, Jack already would be dead.

' Look Elena, I can see that if you had the chance, you would kill me without blinking.' Jack says annoyingly calm. ' But what are you going to reach with that? You still won't be able to get in here.'

I try to get my breathing regular, I need to calm down, I need to control and inhibit the rage that I'm feeling.

' You know, Elena.' Jack says when he sees me struggle with my emotions. ' Those intensified emotions that you have, you should learn to control them better, it's what makes the differences between who you really are and becoming a murderer.'

' Stop provoking me.' I his.

' It's not my intention to provoke you.' Jack replies. ' What I'm telling you is true, Elena, you are mad at me, your emotions are heightened, so what you are feeling is rage and it makes you want to hurt me or even worse, kill me.'

' You don't have to tell me, I know that my emotions are heightened and I don't give a fuck about it.' I his. ' The only thing I care about is to get into your house and save Damon.'

When is he finally going to get it? I don't care about his conditions.

' I know what you want, Elena.' Jack says. ' I'm giving it to you as soon that I get what I want, what is Stefan Salvatore.'

' And I don't want to be blackmailed.' I snarl. ' You don't get to make conditions every time you feel like it.'

' Actually, I do.' Jack replies. ' My house, you are not getting in unless I give you the permission, what makes me capable to make as much conditions as I want.'

' Fine, but I can't give him to you, I can't make him appear here on this moment.' I his. ' I'm a vampire, not a witch.'

' Take your time, go search him, find him and bring him to me.' Jack says. ' Then we'll talk again.'

' Come on, you know I don't have the time to go search Stefan.' I cry out. ' Please, let me in, I'll search Stefan as soon that Damon's save, I'll even drag him back to Mystic Falls if I need to.'

' Ok, I'm a reasonable man, you can go save your boyfriend first.' Jack says. ' And when you saved him, I would like to get some breakfast and a cup of coffee. I'm not used to do things before I had breakfast.'

' Deal.' I say. ' I'll take care of all those things as soon that Damon's save.'

' Then please Elena, come in.' Jack says.

' Thank you.' I sigh while I step into the house. ' I promise you, I'll get you breakfast and Stefan as soon this is all over.'

' I know you will, you are a honest girl.' Jack says. ' The torturing room is in the basement, I'll wait here.'

Pleased I walk towards the door that Jack is pointing at.

' And Elena.' Jack says when I open the door.

I turn around, curious about what he's going to say.

' Be careful in there, I don't know which traps are still activated.' Jack says. ' Once you freed Damon, come back up, don't nurse him first, the basement fills itself with vervain gas every ten minutes.'

I nod. ' Thank you for the warning.'

Carefully I go down the stairs, watching out for possible traps.

Once I'm back on solid ground, I find Damon, he's locked up behind prison bars on the left side of the basement.

He's lying on the floor, unconscious, but I'm relieved to see that he's still breathing.

Without thinking about possible protection, I grab the prison bars and pull my hands back within a second.

They are burned, blathers are already forming and my hands hurt like hell, luckily they heal in a few seconds.

' Vervain.' I whisper to myself. ' How can I be this stupid.'

Impatiently I start looking around for something to wrap around my hands.

It must be my lucky day, I find a pair of gloves which I put on my hands, then I go back to the prison bars and break them away.

' What the hell did they do to you?' I whisper, looking at Damon's body.

Multiple stakes are sticking out of his body and I can see a lot of wooden bullets that are still sticking in his flesh.

How badly I want to nurse him right now, I know I can't, so I lift Damon into my arms and carry him out of the basement.

' How is your boyfriend doing?' Jack asks when I'm back out of the house.

' See for yourself.' I reply, walking towards him with Damon still in my arms.

' Damn, they really got him good.' Jack says when he sees Damon's body. ' But at least he's still alive.'

' How's Damon?' Caroline asks, who just walked onto the porch.

' Not well.' I answer. ' Is your mom still here?'

' She's still in her car.' Caroline answers.

' Follow me.' I say, while I walk of off the porch.

Caroline follows me without asking something, pushing Jack's wheelchair.

I make my way to Miss Forbes her car, once I get there I give a little knock on the window.

' I see you have Damon.' Miss Forbes says when she rolled down the car window. ' Make sure you are out of here before someone comes back.'

' We are leaving.' I reply. ' I only need to ask you a favor.'

' What do you need, Elena?' Miss Forbes asks.

' Did you tell anyone where we are staying?' I ask.

Miss Forbes shakes her head. ' No.'

' Then do you want to go shopping? Buy human food, a lot of it.' I say. ' When you are done shopping, go home and pack some stuff, then pick up Matt, tell him what's going on and come to the old boardinghouse.'

' How am I supposed to tell Matt what's going on when I don't know what's going on myself?' Miss Forbes asks. ' Why do you need me to do all this stuff?'

' Because you and Matt know where we are, it's not safe for you, I'd rather have you at the old boardinghouse with us.' I answer. ' So please Miss Forbes, listen to me.'

' Ok, Elena, fine.' Miss Forbes says. ' I'll do everything you asked me to do and then you'll see Matt and me at the old boardinghouse. Now get out of here before it's too late.'

' Be careful, mom.' Caroline says.

' I will sweetie, you too.' Miss Forbes replies.

She starts the car and drives away, leaving me with Caroline, Jack and an unconscious Damon.

' Let's get out of here.' I say, while I start walking into the woods.

' Wait, Elena.' Caroline says. ' I can't ride Jack's wheelchair through the woods, I need a path.'

I turn around, knowing she is right, but I need to get Damon to the old boardinghouse as soon as possible.

' Would you mind to carry Jack?' I ask. ' And Jack, would you mind to be carried by Caroline?'

' No, but what about my wheelchair, I'll need it once we are at the old boardinghouse.' Jack replies.

' It's no problem, Jack.' Caroline says. ' I can carry you and your wheelchair.'

' Then it's fine for me.' Jack answers.

Caroline throws Jack over her shoulder and takes his wheelchair in her other hand.

' I'm sorry that you have to be carried this way.' Caroline says. ' But I only have two hands.'

' It doesn't matter sweetheart.' Jack says.

I nod towards Caroline and we start running, Caroline with Jack over her shoulder, me with Damon in my arms.

' That was fun.' Jack says when we arrive at the old boardinghouse. ' Can we do another round?'

' Not right now.' Caroline replies while she puts the wheelchair on the ground and puts Jack back into it. ' Maybe later.'

We walk inside and I lay Damon down on the sofa, Caroline pushes Jack into the kitchen, where he can wait for Miss Forbes to bring his breakfast.

I kneel down next to the sofa and start removing the stakes from Damon's body, once they are out, his breathing gets more regular.

Now I can start with the more difficult work, getting the wooden bullets out.

It takes me 15 minutes to get them all out, my hands are covered in Damon's blood and the sofa is a mess, but the wounds are starting to heal.

' Make him drink this.' Caroline says, throwing me a bag of blood.

' Breakfast baby.' I whisper into Damon's ear.

I support his head with my hand and I put the blood bag at his lips.

Encouraged by the smell of blood, he starts drinking, I smile when he opens his eyes and with each sip he takes there's more color on his face.

' Elena.' He says, when the blood bag is empty. ' Thank you.'

I help him sit up, then I get rid of the empty blood bag.

' How did you get me out of there?' Damon asks. ' How did you get in?'

' The owner of the house was kind enough to invite me in.' I reply smiling.

' Who's the owner of that house?' Damon asks. ' I swear I'm going to kill that guy.'

' You are not going to kill him, Damon.' I say. ' He didn't torture you.'

' Then who is it?' Damon asks.

' Mister Jack Adams.' I answer.

' I don't know him.' Damon says.

' You will get to know him.' I say. ' He's here.'

' You brought him here?' Damon asks. ' Elena, are you crazy?'

' He's no harm to us, Damon.' I reply. ' Give the guy a chance.'

' If I don't like him, I'll kill him.' Damon says.

' Stop it, why are you so grumpy?' I ask.

' The last thing I remember before I passed out is being tortured, Elena.' Damon snarls. ' A man gets grumpier for less.'

' You are going to give Jack a chance and you are not going to kill him.' I say. ' We could still need him.'

' Fine.' Damon says. ' But I would like another bag of blood before you let a human in the same room as I am.'

I laugh and give him a playful push, then I walk towards the kitchen to fix Damon another bag of blood.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. :)  
****It might be possible that it's going to take me a little longer to upload the next chapter.  
That's because I'm still experimenting with the newest character in this story, mister Jack Adams.  
He might be a part of the next few chapters, so I hope you like the guy, even if he's a dumbass sometimes.  
Anyway, thanks for reading and review if you liked it.**

**Schrijvertje**


	23. chaos

**Hi guys,**

**Sorry that I made you wait a few days, but the sun finaly found Belgium, so I spend most of my time enjoying it. :)  
Now I uploaded this again because I made a little adjustment at the end that makes it easier for me to start the next chapter.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

When Damon finished his second blood bag he's less grumpy then before and I think he can behave himself around Jack.

We walk into the kitchen, where Jack's sitting at the kitchen table with Caroline.

' Do you have my breakfast with you?' Jack asks irritated when he sees me.

' Your breakfast is on its way.' I reply. ' In the meanwhile I want you to meet Damon.'

' Well, you sure look better than a hour ago.' Jack says, looking at Damon. ' A little more alive.'

' I already don't like him.' Damon whispers in my ear. ' Can't we just kick him out?'

' I'm not deaf, boy.' Jack snarls. ' I can hear what you say, even if you whisper it. And no, you can't kick me out, your girlfriend still has to do something for me.'

' I didn't talk to you.' Damon snarls back. ' And Elena doesn't owe you anything.'

' I remember you, Damon Salvatore, the oldest of the two Salvatore brothers.' Jack says. ' You came and went, in and out of Mystic Falls over the years and you couldn't stand your younger sibling, that's something we have in common.'

' First of all, don't pretend like you know me, because you don't.' Damon snarls. ' Second of all, what the hell are you talking about?'

' You don't like Stefan, I don't like Stefan either.' Jack replies. ' That's something we have in common.'

' Yeah, I got that.' Damon says. ' The only thing I'm asking myself is why you don't like Stefan? You don't know my brother.'

' I don't like Stefan because he killed my wife.' Jack replies. ' But that will all be set soon, once Elena brought Stefan with me, we can call it even.'

' Excuse me?' Damon asks stunned.

' Are you really this stupid?' Jack asks. ' I didn't just let your girlfriend into my house to save you, I had my conditions, she agreed with them. She's bringing me Stefan.'

I'm witnessing this all without saying anything, I can't say anything, my breathing is irregular and my legs are frozen, because I knew from the moment that they started talking that it would come to this.

' You did what?' Damon snarls to me. ' You promised him my brother?'

' I had no other choice.' I mumble. ' I did it to save you.'

Damon's furious, I can see it in his eyes, I notice it in his whole attitude, he barely can keep himself from killing Jack, but he controls himself.

' That wasn't your decision to make, Elena!' Damon yells. ' You can't just promise my brother to someone in order to save me! I rather would have died in there!'

' Damon, don't blame her.' Caroline says. ' She only did it because she loves you. Wouldn't you have done the same thing?'

' You keep out of this, Blondie.' Damon snarls. ' I'm out of here, I need to calm down before somebody gets hurts. Don't follow me.'

A second later he's gone, out of the old boardinghouse, leaving me in the kitchen with Caroline and Jack.

' What a drama queen.' Jack says thoughtless. ' It isn't him I want, I want his brother.'

' Please shut up!' I cry out. ' It's your fault he reacted this way, you shouldn't have told him that I promised you Stefan!'

' Talking about Stefan, when do you finally bring him to me?' Jack asks, ignoring my outburst. ' My patience isn't endless.'

' You will wait until I have the time to search him!' I snarl. ' On this moment, I don't feel like it, neither do I have the time, so you'll have to show a little patience!'

' What if I don't have it?' Jack asks.

' Don't push me!' I snarl. ' Because of you I'm in a fight with Damon, now you are going to wait!'

Jack just wants to answer something when the doorbell rings, without listening to Jack I walk out of the kitchen to open the front door.

Miss Forbes and Matt are standing on the porch, both with a shopping bag in their hands.

' Come in.' I mumble. ' Someone's waiting for his breakfast.'

Miss Forbes and Matt walk into the house and I take them to the kitchen.

' Where's Damon?' Miss Forbes asks while she puts the bag with food on the counter. ' How is he doing?'

' He's doing fine.' I sigh. ' He ran away, because of mister Adams over there who couldn't keep his mouth shut.'

' How was I supposed to know that he couldn't know what we agreed.' Jack replies.

He closes his mouth when I give him an angry glare, on the moment he annoys me very badly.

' Miss Forbes, can you make Jack some breakfast?' I ask. ' He's nagging about it the whole morning and I need to find Damon.'

' Sure, it's not a problem.' Miss Forbes replies. ' I'll make sure old Jack behaves himself.'

' Elena, isn't it better if you get some sleep first?' Caroline asks. ' You have been awake for almost 36 hours now.'

' So are you.' I reply. ' You can go to sleep, Car, but I need to find Damon.'

' He'll calm down and then he'll come back.' Caroline says. ' You should go to sleep, I'm not letting you out of this house before you have slept.'

' Fine, I'll go to bed for a few hours.' I say, knowing that Caroline really won't let me out of the house. ' But you wake me up when Damon comes back.'

Caroline nods and I go upstairs where I crawl into bed.

Even though I'm tired, I can't fall asleep, all I do is turn round and round in the bed, not getting my fight with Damon out of my head.

I know I can't walk out through the front door, Caroline will hear me and she'll definitely stop me.

I crawl back out of the bed when I notice the window, I can fully open it so I found my escape route.

When I see the distance between where I'm standing and the garden, I have to swallow a few times.

' Don't be such a sissy, Elena.' I say to myself. ' You're a vampire, you can do this without getting hurt.'

Still I close my eyes before I jump, I open them when I'm safe on the ground.

I'm relieved to see that I made it to the ground without any injuries.

Now I have to find Damon and I have no clue where I could find him.

Normally he would go to the grill when he's mad, drinking, but he can't be there now, it's too dangerous to go there.

I'm still over thinking it, walking through the garden to get away from the house, when I see him.

He's standing at the graves of him and Stefan.

Slowly I walk towards him, he doesn't turn around although I know that he can hear me.

' Damon?' I ask softly.

' Elena.' He replies, still not turning around.

' I'm sorry.' I say when I'm standing next to him. ' I didn't mean to upset you.'

' Don't lie to me, Elena.' He sighs. ' You never wanted me to find out in the first place.'

' Because I knew you would react this way.' I reply. ' Damon, I did this for you and I don't like this deal myself, but it was the only option I had.'

' You could have said no.' Damon says. ' I wouldn't have blamed you if you did.'

' I couldn't.' I sigh while I intertwine my fingers with his. ' I love you, I couldn't leave you in there.'

A soft smile appears on Damon's face.

' Are you still mad?' I ask.

' I wasn't really mad.' He replies. ' Just a little disappointed, but when I think about it again, I probably would have done the same.'

' You know, even if I bring him Stefan, what is Jack going to do to him.' I say. ' He's old, he won't try to kill him in a house full of vampires.'

' It certainly will not be a good idea.' Damon smirks.

He smiles and presses a soft kiss on my lips, then we stand there, watching at the graves, not saying another word.

We get disturbed by a noise that's coming out of the old boardinghouse, it sound like people are yelling at each other.

Damon and I run back to the house, flying into the kitchen where Jack and Miss Forbes are sitting at the kitchen table.

They both look furious, they are yelling at each other and even our entrance didn't stop them.

' What the hell is going on in here?' Damon says loudly, looking at Miss Forbes and Jack who's eyes are both filled with anger.

' That's non of your bussiness, kid.' Jack snarls at Damon. ' This is something between me and my daughter.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review if you liked it :)**


	24. relatives

**Hi guys, once again thanks for the reviews and the story alerts.  
****They mean so much to me. :)  
****I putted a preview in here, I did make a change in the last chapter, so if you already read it, you can see the adjustment here.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Damon_ and I run back to the house, flying into the kitchen where Jack and Miss Forbes are sitting at the kitchen table._

_They both look furious, they are yelling at each other and even our entrance didn't stop them._

_' What the hell is going on in here?' Damon says loudly, looking at Miss Forbes and Jack who's eyes are both filled with anger._

_' That's none of your business, kid.' Jack snarls at Damon. ' This is something between me and my daughter.'_

* * *

I look at Jack and at miss Forbes, still confused about what's going on.

Somehow I have the idea that there's something wrong with my ears or that my mind is playing tricks on me.

Miss Forbes looks like she got just slapped in the face by Jack, she seems hurt but there's also a little sign of disappointment.

' So it is you.' Damon says, slightly nodding. ' The idea already passed my mind, but I wasn't sure.'

I give Damon a confused glance, still not aware of what is going on.

' Liz, can you tell Elena your full name? Your girls name?' Damon asks. ' Maybe she'll understand what's going on.'

' My girls name is Elizabeth Adams.' She admits hesitantly. ' Jack is my father, Elena.'

' What?' I stumble surprised. ' Does Caroline know this?'

' No, she doesn't.' Miss Forbes replies. ' And I would appreciate it if it stays that way.'

' That's what you want.' Jack snarls. ' Do you ever think about what I want? Or what she wants?'

' I don't care about what you want.' Miss Forbes replies. ' Concerning Caroline, she thinks you are dead, just like my mother.'

' Leave Ave out of this.' Jack hisses. ' Don't you think that she has the right to know the truth?'

' My daughter needs to stay away from you.' Miss Forbes snarls back. ' You'll judge her, just like you judged me.'

Jack throws his arms up in the air and sighs.

' This isn't about you, Elizabeth. This is about Caroline.'

' I know, I want to protect her from you!' Miss Forbes cries out.

' Guys, can't you solve this like adults and talk about this without screaming at each other?' Damon interrupts them. ' Don't forget that there are more people living in this house at this moment.'

' I know, but why does Jack have to be here?' Miss Forbes replies. ' Why didn't you put him back in the rest home?'

' Because other people would know that Jack invited Elena in, mom.' Caroline says, who appeared in the doorway. ' Now they probably think he's dead.'

Miss Forbes turns towards the door, she's afraid, she didn't see Caroline coming.

' I heard all of it, mom.' Caroline says, while she walks into the kitchen. ' I can't believe that you lied to me!'

' Sweetheart, I did it to protect you.' Miss Forbes whispers. ' I didn't want you to get hurt.'

' If you didn't want me to get hurt, you should not have lied to me!' Caroline cries out. ' The fact that you lied to me for my whole life, that hurts!'

' I'm sorry, Caroline.' Miss Forbes says softly. ' It was not my intension to hurt you.'

' No, your intension was to never tell me.' Caroline whispers. ' Why don't you want to give me the chance to get to know my granddad?'

' It's complicated, Caroline.' Miss Forbes sighs.

' There's nothing complicated about it, Elizabeth.' Jack snarls. ' Give her the full truth or I'll tell her.'

' She's my daughter!' Miss Forbes snarls back. ' I'll decide what is good for her!'

' You are my daughter.' Jack says. ' And Caroline is my granddaughter, she deserves to know the truth.'

' Fine.' Miss Forbes sighs. ' Caroline, sit down please.'

Caroline seats herself on a kitchen chair with her arms crossed and an abided look on her face.

' Where shall I start.' Miss Forbes says.

' From the beginning.' Jack replies. ' Tell her everything.'

' My mother died when I was two years old.' Miss Forbes starts. ' Ever since she died, my father, Jack, had to raise me.'

' Your mother was such a good kid.' Jack says. ' I knew I raised her well.'

' We were very close with each other.' Miss Forbes completes. ' Until I hit puberty.'

' She wouldn't listen to me anymore.' Jack says. ' And everything that went wrong was my fault, including the death of your grandmother.'

' I wasn't very nice to him.' Miss Forbes confesses. ' Or relation got worse and worse, I think I was a stranger to him in the end.'

' It totally went wrong when she came home with your dad.' Jack says. ' I couldn't stand him, I knew that he was going to hurt my daughter in some way.'

' I didn't believe him, I didn't even listen to what he wanted to say.' Miss Forbes says. ' And when your father asked me to marry him, I said yes without hesitating.'

' When I found out that they were engaged, it almost send me into cardiac arrest.' Jack says. ' I tried to convince your mom not to marry Bill, I tried to tell her that she was making the biggest mistake of her life.'

' Again, I didn't listen to what he had to say.' Miss Forbes says. ' I got mad at him, I took my stuff, I moved out of the house and moved in with your father.'

' I never got an invitation to the wedding.' Jack continues. ' I never got a birth announcement, I wasn't aware that I had a granddaughter for 18 years.'

' After your father and I got married we never visited your grandfather again.' Miss Forbes says. ' When we ran in to each other by accident, we didn't say a word to each other.'

' Even when Bill and your mother got divorced, we both where to stubborn to get back in touch.' Jack continues. ' The only thing your mother heard from me ever since is when I got diagnosed with dementia. She's paying my stay in the rest house.'

Caroline listened without interrupting and clears her troth when Jack and Miss Forbes finished the story.

' Please, make up with each other now.' She says. ' Stop being stubborn, put your proud aside and make up with each other.'

Miss Forbes and Jack look at each other for a few seconds, then a big smile appears on their faces and they embrace each other.

' I'm sorry dad.' Miss Forbes says. ' For not listening to you.'

' I'm sorry too sweetheart.' Jack replies. ' I shouldn't have tried to convince you not to marry Bill, I should have supported you. The two of you gave me a beautiful grandchild.'

I intertwine my fingers with Damon's, thinking this is so cute.

Caroline stands up and joins the hug between her mom and her granddad.

' Do you have any more questions?' Miss Forbes asks when they let go of each other.

' Just one.' Caroline answers.

' Spit it out, sweetheart.' Jack says. ' What do you want to ask?'

' What did my grandmother die from?' Caroline asks.

' She got killed by a vampire.' Jack answers. ' One that you know.'

' Who?' Caroline asks, already glancing in Damon's way.

' No sweetheart, you don't have to look at Damon, it wasn't him.' Jack says. ' It was his brother, it was Stefan.'

' Stefan killed my grandmother?' Caroline asks confused.

' He killed a lot of people in that time.' Jack replies. ' Not just your grandmother.'

' I'll kick his ass once he's back in town.' Caroline mumbles. ' But if a vampire killed your wife, then why do you accept me the way I am?'

' You are my granddaughter Caroline.' Jack answers. ' Besides, I don't feel hatred against vampires anymore, neither do I want revenge, the only thing I want is to look him in the eye and ask him why it had to be Ave.'

' Whow, hold your horses.' Damon says. ' Are you telling me that you don't want to kill Stefan?'

' I don't even want to kick his ass.' Jack replies. ' Besides, look at me, I'm in a wheelchair and I'm barely able to take 3 steps on my own. Though competition for a vampire.'

' Suddenly I like you a whole lot better.' Damon says. ' But you'll have to wait for Stefan, we can't bring him back into Mystic Falls right now. The chances that we get caught will duplicate if he's around.'

Jack nods. ' I'll wait until the town's council gets of your backs.'

' Well, that's set.' Damon says. ' If you'll excuse me, I'm taking my girlfriend upstairs and make sure that she really gets some sleep.'

Damon lifts me in his arms and drags me upstairs, putting me down on the bed in our room.

' Sleep tight, Elena.' He says while he tucks me in.

He crawls into bed with me, takes me into his arms and gives me a goodnight kiss.

With the sound of Caroline, Jack and miss Forbes talking downstairs, I fall asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review if you liked it :)**

**Schrijvertje**


	25. Memories

**Hi guys,**

**I'm sorry that it took a few days to upload again, but i'm working on some stuff from my own on the moment.**  
**But here it is.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

' _Mom, dad, I want you to meet Damon.' I say, while I drag my gorgeous blue eyed boyfriend into the living room. ' Damon, this is my mother Miranda and my father Grayson.' _

' _It's nice to finally meet the both of you.' Damon says smiling. _

' _The pleasure is ours, Damon.' My mother replies. ' We were pretty curious about the guy that our daughter can't stop talking about.' _

_Damon looks at me, the big grin on his face is hard to miss and I can find sparks of pleasure in his eyes. _

_I smile when I see the approving look on my parents faces, not that I was scared that they would react otherwise, almost no one can resist his charm and by the time that he smiled my parents were already sold. _

' _So Damon, do you attend school with Elena?' My father asks. ' She might tell a lot about you, but we have no idea where the two of you know each other from.'_

' _No sir, I'm not in high school anymore, I'm going to college.' Damon replies. ' My younger brother, Stefan, goes to high school with Elena, we know each other through him.' _

_My father walks towards the cabinet where he holds his liquor, he takes out a bottle of bourbon. _

' _Would you like a glass, Damon?' He asks, while he is already taking two glasses. _

' _It would be rude of me to refuse, wouldn't it?' Damon smirks. ' I'd like a glass, thank you, it's my favorite brand.' _

' _It looks like we have something in common, Damon.' My father replies laughing. ' My daughter surely has a good taste in man.'_

My dream abruptly ends when Damon wakes me up by giving me little kisses all over my face.

' Good morning, sleepyhead.' He smirks when he sees that I'm awake. ' Did you sleep well? It looked like you where dreaming.'

' I was dreaming, Damon.' I reply, disappointed about waking up. ' Couldn't you let me sleep some more? It was a nice dream.'

' It's almost noon, honey.' Damon says, while he softly pushes a lock of hair behind my ear. ' Tell me, what exactly was that dream about?'

' It was about my parents.' I answer, trying to keep the image of them smiling real, but it's already fading away. ' I was introducing them to my boyfriend.'

' Which one?' Damon asks curiously.

' Do you think I have more than one boyfriend?' I return the question, raising an eyebrow.

' No, but you had other boyfriends before me.' Damon answers. ' Was it Matt? Or Stefan?'

' It was you, silly.' I giggle. ' I was introducing you to my parents.'

' Oh dear.' Damon sighs. ' Is that what you are calling a nice dream? They probably thought that I was a bad ass criminal who's no good for their daughter.'

' No, it was my dream, in my dream they never would think like that about you.' I reply, while I crawl into his arms. ' They liked you.'

' Ohw, just like aunt Jenna? Who thought I was hot.' He smirks. ' And an ass.'

I laugh. ' I almost forgot that.'

' Do you miss them?' Damon asks. ' Your parents?'

' Every single minute of every single day.' I reply softly. ' Sometimes I even feel bad for being happy, although I know that they would want me to be happy.'

' I think they would be proud of you.' Damon says, while he caresses my cheek with his hand. ' I think that they would be proud on the strong young woman you have become.'

' And I'm sure, that if they had the chance to meet you, they would have loved you.' I reply. ' Just because you make me happy.'

' I think my dad would have liked you to.' Damon says, while he puts his arms under his head. ' Only he would have found you a better match for Stefan than for me.'

' You don't know that.' I reply. ' Do you really think he would prefer me to date Stefan when I was the one that made you happy?'

' My father always liked Stefan better than me.' Damon sighs. ' He preferred Stefan, for him Stefan was everything he wanted in a son. I just was a big disappointment.'

' So you think that your father loved Stefan more?' I ask.

' Let me show you something.' Damon replies while he stands up from the bed.

He helps me up and we walk to another room, one that I didn't enter before.

' Take a look around.' Damon says. ' This is my father's room. Tell me what you see and if you miss something.'

There's one thing that draws my attention immediately, a big portrait of a woman that's hanging above the bed of Giuseppe Salvatore.

' Is that your mother?' I ask, stunned by the beauty of the woman.

He nods. ' She died a few years before Stefan and I died.'

' Where you close with her?' I ask while I take his hand into mine.

' Yes, in contrast with my father, I was really close with her.' Damon sighs. ' Her passing away broke me, it took me a while to move on.'

' What was she like?' I ask, still looking at the portrait.

' She was the opposite of my father, she was sweet and caring, she never doubted someone's choice.' Damon says. ' I never understood why she married my father, but apparently she loved him.'

' It sounds like she was a wonderful woman.' I say.

' She was.' Damon replies. ' But my father loved her too, he loved her incredibly much, it almost killed him when she died and since then our bound got worse.'

' There's a picture of Stefan in here too.' I say, observing the room. ' But I don't see one of you.'

' It's here.' Damon says, while he opens up the night stand and takes a picture out of it. ' It's not that my father didn't love me, he only preferred Stefan.'

' It's kind of ironic, isn't it.' I reply. ' The one that he preferred turned out to be the one that killed him.'

' On that moment my father hated the both of us.' Damon says. ' He disgusted vampires, he wanted them where they belonged, underneath the ground, dead.'

' I'm sorry.' I say while I hug him.

' It's ok, Elena.' Damon replies. ' Let's go downstairs, fix ourselves some lunch.'

' How much blood do we have left?' I ask, while we walk back out of the room.

' Not much, if we only drink what we really need, we have enough left for another week.' Damon answers. ' Miss Forbes and Matt already donated some of their blood. Jack wanted to give some of his too, but we didn't think it was a good idea because of his age.'

' It was nice of him to offer.' I say, going down the stairs.

' I really had the wrong idea about the guy.' Damon replies. ' He isn't that bad after all.'

When we walk into the kitchen, we bump into Caroline, who's just pouring herself a cup of coffee.

' Good midday.' She says. ' Coffee?'

' That would be nice.' I reply. ' Thank you, Caroline.'

Caroline gives me a cup of coffee, Damon hands me a bag of blood and I start eating my lunch.

I just finished my lunch when Miss Forbes walks in and a second later I see something on Damon's face what worries me.

' Where are Jack and Matt?' He asks.

' They are outside.' Miss Forbes answers. ' Why?'

' You have to go.' Damon says. ' Take Jack and Matt with you, go into the woods, just go.'

' Why? What's wrong?' Miss Forbes asks.

Now I'm hearing it to, footsteps that are coming towards the house, not just from one person, the footsteps that I'm hearing are coming from a lot of people.

I can see that Caroline is hearing them too, I can tell by the look on her face.

Only miss Forbes is standing there, not knowing what is going on.

' They found us.' I whisper, feeling fear overwhelming me. ' Miss Forbes you really need to go.'

' Aren't you coming with us?' She asks, giving Caroline a worried glance.

' We'll try to hold them back as long as possible.' Damon replies. ' But you need to get Jack and Matt and leave, if they find you here they'll kill you and tell everyone that we did it.'

Miss Forbes nods and leaves the house through the backdoor, just in time, the footsteps are really close now and a second later several vervain grenades fly through the window.

' Get down!' Damon shouts, while he lets himself drop on the floor.

Caroline and I do the same, but several pieces of the grenades already pierced my body and I can feel the vervain burn.

' We need to get out of here!' Damon shouts. ' Follow me, stay low!'

Damon starts crawling towards the backdoor and we follow him, we are only halfway when another load of grenades flies into the house.

This time they are filled with vervain gas, as soon that I breath in, I feel my lungs burning.

Caroline and Damon are already coughing and on that moment I know that there's no way that we'll get outside.

With the last of my powers I crawl to Damon, who lies on the floor, barely conscious.

Caroline already passed out and lies a few steps away from me.

' Damon, we need to get out of here.' I whisper, while I lie down next to him, not able to crawl any further.

' You go, Elena.' Damon whispers. ' I can't go any further, save yourself.'

Then he passes out too and it isn't going to take long before I pass out myself.

My head is turning, I'm feeling dizzy and my breathing is fast and irregular.

The last thing that I hear before I lose conscious is the door that get's smashed open.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review if you liked it. :)**

**Schrijvertje**


	26. captivity

**Hi guys,**

**Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot to me, makes me know that i'm on the right way.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

' Well mister Salvatore, are you finally going to tell me how you can walk into the sun?' I hear an unfamiliar voice ask.

The owner of the voice sounds impatient, I don't like his tone of speaking either, who the hell is it?

' I'd rather eat vervain.' I hear Damon whisper, he sounds weak.

' As you wish.' I hear the voice reply.

A second later I hear Damon spit and cough, he's almost vomiting but he still doesn't say anything, the room stays filled with silence.

' You damned, vampire.' I hear the voice snarl, then I hear a chair being pulled closer and I think the person sits down on it.

I can't hear Damon anymore, all I hear is his irregular breathing, mixed with Caroline's.

Even though I want to see the person who is capturing us, I can't manage to open my eyes, I'm too weak.

My head hurts like crazy and my wrests and ankles are burning from the vervain.

It feels like I'm hanging, I'm not on the ground, my wrests and ankles are wrapped by something that's drenched with vervain, but the pain makes it impossible to figure out what it is exactly.

I hear the unknown person tapping the heels of his shoe on the ground, it seems like he is impatient and it's frustrating me, it makes it harder for me to think clearly.

' Who… are… you?' I manage to whisper with a lot of effort.

' Look who's awake now.' I hear the voice reply. ' Miss Elena Gilbert, it's a shame that you became a vampire, you where such a nice girl.'

' Who are you?' I ask again, still trying to open my eyes. ' What do you want from us?'

' I'm an old friend of your father, Elena.' The man answers. ' And all I want to know is how you can walk into the sunlight, if you tell me, I don't have to hurt you.'

God, the guy irritates me, why can't he just answer my question instead of talking about my father.

With much effort I manage to get my eyes open, the man that's standing in front of me has black hair, I think he's around the age of 40 and I have no idea who he is.

I'm hanging in the middle of a room, tied up by iron chains, Caroline and Damon are hanging in the same position next to me, they both are unconscious.

' Who are you?' I ask for the third time, giving the guy a angry look.

' Steve Miller.' The man answers. ' I used to work with your father in the hospital.'

' I don't know you.' I his.

' You don't need to know me, Elena.' The man replies. ' But enough of the chit chat. Now tell me, how can you walk in the sun?'

' Over my dead body.' I snarl.

' Look Elena, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, it's your choice.' Steve says. ' Let's try this again, how can you walk in the sun?'

' Sorry, can't tell you.' I reply.

' Fine.' He says. ' The hard way it is.'

My eyes widen when I see him grabbing for a stake and I prepare myself for the pain that's coming.

I only let out a small moan when he drives the stake into my stomach , it hurts a lot, but I won't give him the benefit of seeing that.

' Changed your mind already?' Steve asks, while he picks another stake. ' Or do you still need some help?'

' You can go screw yourself.' I his.

He shrugs and drives the second stake right underneath my ribs, making me gasp for air.

' I can do this all day long, Elena.' Steve says. ' But it would be easier if you wouldn't be this stubborn.'

' I thought you where an old friend off my father.' I snarl. ' Then you should know that being stubborn is in the character of a Gilbert.'

' You think you are really smart, isn't it Elena?' Steve asks, while a vile grin appears on his face. ' You can be stubborn if you want to, but I'll find a way to crack you.'

' Give it a shot.' I his, giving him an angry glare.

I breath in deeply when I see him taking a branch of vervain, I'm hoping he won't push it into my mouth like he did with Damon.

' One more time, Elena.' He says, while he holds the branch of vervain just a few inches from my face. ' How do you walk in the sun?'

I keep my lips pressed together and shake my head, there's no hair on my body that thinks about telling him the truth.

Steve's still smiling when he lets the branch of vervain slide over my cheek.

I have to pinch my jaws together in order not to scream from the excruciating pain that I feel when the vervain touches my skin.

My fangs pop out of my gums and before I even know it I'm growling to Steve like an animal, making him step back.

' You have a furious temper, miss Gilbert.' Steve says. ' Still not planning on telling me your little secret?'

' No!' I his, this man is making me furious, I'd rather snap his neck this very moment, the only problem is that I can't reach him.

I breathe in deeply a few times to calm down, my fangs draw back into my gums and I feel my face relax.

' I really recommend you to tell me how you can walk into the sun.' Steve says, walking back towards me as soon that he sees me calm down. 'It would make it a lot easier for the both of us.'

' In your dreams.' I reply.

' Do you really think your parents would be proud of you right now, Elena?' Steve asks. ' Do you really think they still would love you if they knew what you've become?'

' My parents have nothing to do with this.' I his. ' They are dead, don't use them for your gain!'

' If they were alive and they knew what you where they would detest you.' He continues. ' I even think your father would drive a stake through your heart himself.'

He laughs when he sees a teardrop rolling down my face. ' Want to tell me how you can walk into the sun now?'

I shake my head. ' I'd rather get staked than that I tell you how I can walk in the sun.'

Steve throws his arms up in the air. ' What the hell do I have to do with you before you'll tell me!'

The smile on his face disappeared and made place for confusion, he has no idea how to get it out of me.

He can torture me as much as he wants, I won't tell him anything.

' Where am I?' I hear Caroline ask softly.

Steve looks up when he hears Caroline's voice and there is that wicked grin again, he found someone else to torture.

' Maybe this lovely blond one likes to tell me how you can walk into the sun.' Steve says, while he walks towards Caroline. ' You are ok, sweetheart, if you cooperate with me nothing will happen to you.'

' Don't listen to him, Caroline.' I say.

' Elena? What does this guy want from us?' Caroline asks scared.

' I only want to know how you can walk in the sun.' Steve says to Caroline.

' Why should I tell you.' Caroline replies.

' Because if you tell me, I won't have to hurt you.' Steve answers.

' I don't really feel like telling you.' Caroline says. ' So I think I just don't.'

' Whatever you want.' Steve says, while he takes another stake. ' We'll do it the hard way.'

Seeing him attacking Caroline almost makes me telling him how we can walk in the sun, but Caroline captures my eyes with hers and shakes her head.

She closes her eyes when Steve wants to drive the stake into her stomach, but when the stake touches her stomach it breaks into pieces in his hand.

' What the … ?' Steve cries out, not getting what just happened.

He's not the only one, Caroline and I both are stunned by what just happened, how is it possible that the stake broke? Is Bonnie doing a protecting spell on Caroline or is it something else?

I don't get much time to wonder, Steve is furious and drives another stake into my chest, right beside my heart.

I didn't see this one coming and I roar from the pain that I'm feeling, that jackass caught me off guard.

A second later Damon's eyes fly open, he looks around wildly, not understanding what's going on, but when he sees the stakes that are sticking in my body and the amount of pain that I'm in, his eyes start to tear up.

' Leave them alone.' He whispers. ' I'll give you what you want.'

Steve's attention is fully directed to Damon, waiting for him to give him the answer he's longing for.

' Damon, don't.' I whisper. ' Don't tell him.'

' It's over, Elena. We can't win this.' He whispers, then he turns his attention to Steve. ' The ring, we can walk in the sun because of the ring on our fingers.'

Steve's eyes light up when he finally hears what he wants to know and he turns around to take three syringes, probably filled with vervain.

' See, that wasn't that hard, was it?' He says, while he walks towards Caroline and injects her with one of the syringes.

Caroline loses conscious immediately, now I'm 100 percent sure that the syringes are filled with vervain.

The second syringe gets injected in Damon's arm, now there's only one left and I know that it's for me.

' What are you going to do with us?' I ask.

' Don't worry, Elena.' Steve replies, while he injects the syringe into my arm. ' You are only going to take a short nap.'

Then he shoots the vervain into my veins and everything goes black.

When I wake back up I feel a soft breeze on my face, I don't know where I am instantly but I know that I'm still tied up to something.

When I open my eyes I see a lot of people standing in front of me, they are all looking at us with disgust.

The sky is colored red and I know that the sun will come up soon, when I look to my hand and I see that my ring is gone, I know what is going to happen.

Caroline and Damon are both awake too and they are looking at me, I can see that they are scared too.

' Ladies and gentlemen, I know that some of you might think this is a little harsh but I'd like to show you why we need to kill these vampires.' Steve says through a microphone while he walks on the stage where we are tied up.

He has a blood bag in his hand, only seeing the blood makes my fangs pop out and I feel the wrinkles under my eyes return.

I want the blood, I need it, I'm so hungry that I can't think about anything else.

The same happens to Damon and Caroline and I can see the people from town gasp for air when they see our monstrous faces.

' You see, ladies and gentlemen.' Steve says. ' Those creatures need blood, they want it, they can't even control their selves when they only see it. This is why they need to be killed.'

' Stop this nonsense!' I hear a familiar voice scream out of the crowd.

Curiously I look around, I need to find the one who is standing up for us.

Then I see brown hair moving towards the stage and when the guy jumps onto the stage that we are on my eyes meet his green ones.

' Stefan.' I whisper thankfully.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review if you liked it.**

**Schrijvertje**


	27. Sunrise

**Hi guys,**

**Thank you for the reviews and the story alerts :) They mean a lot to me.  
****This chapter can be a little messy and chaotic, I just wanted to put so much into this one and I hope it worked out well.  
****I hope you can imagine this chapter, cause that's exactly what I've been trying to do.  
Now I'll shut up and let you read. :)**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

_Previously:_

' _Stop this nonsense!' I hear a familiar voice scream out of the crowd. _

_Curiously I look around, I need to find the one who is standing up for us. _

_Then I see brown hair moving towards the stage and when the guy jumps onto the stage that we are on my eyes meet his green ones. _

' _Stefan.' I whisper thankfully._

* * *

Within a few seconds he's surrounded by the entire council, all armed with stakes and syringes that are filled with vervain.

The people in the crowd gasp for air when they see, what in their eyes might be a vampire attack against the council.

Stefan puts his hands up in the air. ' I'm not here to harm you!'

The council already surrounded Stefan, but they stay at a safe distance, not planning on attacking him.

It seems like they are willing to hear him out.

' First give them their rings back.' Stefan demands, looking at Steve, who seems quite unhappy with the situation. ' The sun is coming up in a few minutes.'

Steve shakes his head. ' Can't do that.'

' Look, give them their rings back, then hear me out.' Stefan replies. ' If I can't convince you, … If I can't convince the entire crowd that you gathered here, you can take them off again and I give you my ring willingly.'

I'm impressed, he's keeping this all nice and neat, I thought he would handle it a little different, a little more Damon style maybe, but I forgot that he isn't like that when he's not on human blood.

Steve seems to consider the option but then shakes his head again. ' Can't do that.'

' As you wish.' Stefan replies, then he is with Steve in a single blink of an eye and he snaps his neck.

Steve falls down on the ground, dead, causing the public to gasp and the council to get in action, but Stefan is faster as they are.

' This is what happens if you don't give us a chance!' He roars. ' Hear me out and the rest of you won't be harmed!'

The council stops their attack, not knowing what they have to do anymore, Stefan kneels down next to Steve and finds our rings in Steve's pocket, which he takes and puts them back around our fingers.

' Thank you.' I whisper.

' No problem, Elena.' Stefan replies, then he turns himself back to the council and the crowd.

' The image of us that this guy just gave to you, isn't right.' Stefan says loudly. ' Elena, Damon and Caroline have been tortured, injected with vervain multiple times, they are hurt and weak, not even the oldest vampires with a lot of experience can control himself when they are offered blood being in their condition.'

There's no one who gives a reaction, there's nothing to be heard but silence.

' All I want to say is that we are not the monsters you all think we are.' Stefan continues. ' We still can feel, we have emotions, we are not that different from you.'

' Why are you doing this?' A woman from the council asks. ' You could just as well have saved yourself.'

' I just told you we have emotions too.' Stefan replies. ' Those people are my friends and one of them even is my brother, I can't just let you kill them.'

The women is surprised, but they don't seem to be convinced by what Stefan said, I have the idea that they are scared of him.

It all seems to be pointless, the council is looking at each other, not knowing what to do and the crowd is getting restless.

' Can we say something too?' I hear Jack asks, while he is pushed onto the stage by miss Forbes.

Jeremy, Matt and Bonnie follow them as well, it touches me that all my loved ones are here to stand up for us and I find a single tear rolling down of my cheek.

Everyone wants to hear what they have to say, I hope this will work, I hope my loved ones can convince everyone.

' I've been around for a long time now.' Jack says. ' I have seen vampires coming to Mystic Falls and I also have seen them leaving.'

' Don't listen to that old fool!' Someone out of the crowd yells. ' He suffers dementia!'

' Yes, I have dementia.' Jack replies. ' What doesn't mean that I'm stupid.'

' The most of them stayed for a day, passing through on their way somewhere else, they didn't care if they had to feed on innocent people.' Jack continues when he has everyone's attention again. ' But these 3 feed on blood bags as much as possible, they fight against their nature as a vampire, because they don't want to feed on innocent people.'

' But they still drink blood.' The woman of the council says. ' What if they can't control their selves?'

' Miss, I lived in a house with these 3 for a couple of days, one of them is my granddaughter.' Jack replies. ' In those past days, they only drank what they really needed, just because they hadn't enough blood bags on stock anymore. You are not going to tell me that they can't control themselves.'

The council lady shrugs and looks for help by the other council members.

' What I'm trying to tell is that they are not monsters.' Jack continues. ' The last couple of days they helped me with everything I can't do by myself anymore, I can assure you, it's a lot. They protected me from myself when my dementia came through, they made sure that I had all the human food I wanted. They have been better to me then some of the nurses in the rest home. For God's sake, I can assure you that they are not monsters, they are more human than some others are.'

It's hard to believe, but Jack's speech is working, a few people in the crowd drop off shaking their heads.

The biggest part remains in front of the stage that we are on, but this was only one person who stood up for us, I'm wondering what the rest could do.

The sun is brightly shining by this time, what makes me more than happy that I have my ring back.

' So you just want us to release them?' The council lady asks confused.

' These are our children, for God's sake!' Miss Forbes cries out. ' My daughter Caroline, her best friend Elena and these two boys, Stefan and Damon, who did everything they could to protect my daughter when she was still human and who did everything to help her when she turned into a vampire.'

' And you think this is right?' The council lady asks. ' If people die, they are supposed to stay dead.'

' What would you choose if you had the choice?' Miss Forbes asks. ' What would you do if you had the choice between dying or staying alive but then as a vampire?'

She catches the council lady off guard with that question, she's standing there not knowing what to answer anymore.

' Elena is my sister.' Jeremy says. ' I don't care that she's a vampire, I already lost a lot of my loved ones and I'm glad that she chose to become a vampire, she did it for me. I'm glad that I still have her around me, that I have all of them around me, they are my family now, they have been nothing than good for me.'

' It's my fault Elena became a vampire.' Matt says. ' I drove the car of off Wickery bridge, Stefan here tried to save us, but Elena wanted him to save me first. She died there with vampire blood in her system, she chose to live instead of dying.'

' They never wanted this, they never asked for this.' Miss Forbes says. ' They just chose to live instead of dying because the opportunity was there for them. And may I ask everyone who is here, what would you choose? And if those where your children, what did you want them to do?'

Stefan is already releasing us from our chains, the most of the crowd drops off now, some of them smiling, some of them crying because of the speeches that where just fired to them.

The council doesn't try to stop them, they know that they can't win this anymore.

' Fine, take them with you.' The council lady says. ' But we need to get some rules on paper, we can't just let vampires walk around in our town, letting them do what they want.'

' Tomorrow morning.' Miss Forbes replies. ' In the police office, we'll be there. Now they need to rest first, letting the wounds heal.'

The council lady nods then she starts to help the rest from the council with removing Steve's body of the stage.

I'm sitting on the stage with my legs crossed, drinking the blood bag that Stefan just gave to me, the first few sips already make me feel better.

' Elena, how are you feeling?' Damon asks, while he sits down next to me with his own blood bag in his hand.

' Hurt, dirty, glad that this is all over.' I sigh. ' I thought they were going to kill us, they wanted to let us burn in the sun.'

' It's over now, sweetie.' Damon says, while he pulls me closer to him. ' They won't hurt us anymore.'

Caroline joins us with her own blood bag, I can still see signs of tears on her cheeks.

' Klaus is on his way back here, sweetheart.' Miss Forbes says to Caroline. ' He'll be here soon.'

It lightens her up a little, there's already a small smile lingering on her lips.

' Let's go home.' Stefan says when our blood bags are empty. ' Let's go clean the tree of you up a little, then you are going to bed and sleep this all off.'

We get up and are ready to leave the stage when Jack stops Stefan.

' I need to talk to you, young man.' He says. ' I've been waiting for this chance for ages.'

' Mister Adams, isn't it?' Stefan asks. ' Can it wait until this evening? I'm a bit busy right now.'

Jack nods and there a small smile lingering around his lips. ' Sure, I'm not going anywhere.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.  
****Review if you did;)  
****If you have questions about this chapter ( or another one.), feel free to ask me, I won't bite.** **:)**  
**Again, thanks for reading. **

**Schrijvertje**


	28. Diary

**Hey guys, here I am with chapter 28.:)**

**_Enjoy reading._**

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_We just made it back from the police station, where we had a meeting with the council lady. _

_We implies Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Miss Forbes and I. _

_I'm back home now, with Jeremy, it's quite in here, I'm not used to it anymore after I lived together with so many people. _

_But let's start at the beginning, the police station. _

_After what happened yesterday, after we were exposed to the whole town and almost were killed in front of them, we needed to set a couple of rules. _

_Let me write them down here. _

_The town council gives us the blood bags that we need every week. What means that we don't have to rob the blood bank anymore. It also means that we can't feed on humans anymore, but I don't see that as a problem, it would kill me if someone would die because I couldn't control myself._

_If one of us does kill someone, we can get judged and we can get locked up, just like everyone else that commits a murder. _

_We have the right to defense ourselves when we are under attack. What means that if someone tries to stake us we have the right to protect ourselves ( what means that we can hurt/kill the person) without consequences if we can prove that we acted out of self-defense._

_The same rule counts for humans, if we attack them they have the right to stake us or vervain us. _

_I don't hate those rules, I actually like them, it feels like they see us as actual humans with rights. _

_Damon and Stefan are having a harder time dealing with it, but I can understand them, they have lived so much years doing what they wanted to do, feeding on humans whenever they had to feed. _

_It particularly bugs Damon, Stefan is just scared what will happen when he isn't able to control himself. _

_He's feeding on animals again, the boy just has a lack of confidence in himself. _

_I know that he can control, I've seen him control himself when there was human blood around, I know he can control the bloodlust, it only is going to take a lot of effort from him, so I'm not going to force him into it. _

_Klaus isn't happy with the new rules either, not that they really are meant for him, if he doesn't want to live by those rules he can just as well disobey them, they can't stake him anyway. _

_He came back yesterday, worried sick over Caroline and I know he will live by the new rules that we are bounded too, he'll do it to protect Caroline, the guy would do anything to protect Caroline. _

_It seems like he isn't that bad at all, although he has his moments. _

_Jack is staying with Miss Forbes and Caroline for a while, he really didn't like living in the rest house. _

_Miss Forbes said that he could live with them and that she would take care of him as long as possible. _

_Stefan probably is over there right now, talking to Jack about his wife, I hope it will help him a little. _

_After that Stefan is coming over here, we need to talk about where we are standing now, things are a little awkward between us on the moment. _

_In the meanwhile I'm writing to you and I'm still wondering what was going on when Steve wanted to stake Caroline and the stake broke. _

_I haven't had the time to talk to Bonnie, to ask her if she was doing some kind of protection spell on Caroline._

_If she wasn't doing a protection spell, I really have no idea what was going on. _

_Well, I think I told everything I wanted to tell you. _

_See you soon. _

_Love, Elena._

I close my diary and I put it back into its hiding space, where no one know that it's there.

Jeremy already found it once and I don't want anyone else to find my diary, it's private, it's mine.

I go downstairs and walk into the kitchen, where Jeremy is sitting at the kitchen table having lunch.

' Hi Jer.' I say, while I walk towards the fridge where I take myself a blood bag. ' Are you sure you don't mind that the blood is lying in the fridge?'

' It's no problem, Elena.' Jeremy replies between two bites. ' As you can see, I'm still hungry.'

A soft smile appears on my face. ' You are the best Jer.'

' So, I understood that Stefan is coming over here.' Jeremy says, looking at me curiously.

' Yes, Stefan and I need to talk.' I reply. ' If you are trying to ask me if I'm going to take back my choice, then I have to disappoint you, the answer is no.'

' I wasn't trying to ask anything, Elena.' Jeremy says laughing. ' But if you say so.'

I stick my tongue out towards him before I walk outside and sit down on the bench that's standing on the porch.

The sun is shining brightly above me, it's making me relax, I don't know why but the thought that Stefan's coming over makes me nervous.

I'm not really sure if that's a good or a bad thing.

' I'm going to Bonnie.' Jeremy says when he comes outside. ' Call me if you need anything.'

' Bonnie?' I ask. ' Are the two of you dating again?'

' Sort of.' Jeremy replies smiling. ' We spend a lot of time together while you and Caroline where at the old boardinghouse.'

' Can you ask Bonnie if she wants to come to the boardinghouse tonight?' I ask. ' I need to ask her something.'

' What do you want to ask her?' Jeremy replies.

' Something important.' I say. ' I can't tell you right now, but you can come with her if she wants to come.'

Jeremy shrugs. ' I'll ask her. See you later, Elena.'

' Bye Jer.' I say.

I watch him until he is out of sight, now I'm alone and I'm getting more nervous by the minute.

And it doesn't get any better when my green eyed ex- boyfriend walks up the porch.

' Hi, Elena.' He says. ' Do you mind if I sit with you.'

I shake my head. ' Please, sit down.'

' You wanted to talk with me?' Stefan asks, while he sits down next to me. ' About what?'

' About us.' I reply, suddenly finding my confidence back. ' Things are being a bit awkward between the both of us and I want to set this straight.'

' Yeah, maybe that's a good idea.' Stefan sighs. ' Since we broke up and I ran off immediately.'

' Exactly.' I answer. ' We didn't even talk about it.'

' How is dating Damon working out for you?' He asks. ' Sorry, I'm just curious.'

' It's working out fine.' I reply. ' But this isn't about Damon, this is about us. I want to know where we are standing.'

' I don't know, Elena.' Stefan says. ' I still love you and I probably always will love you, but I want to see you happy and if you are happy with my brother then so be it.'

' It's not that I don't love you Stefan, I do.' I sigh. ' But I love you like I love Jeremy, like a brother, a friend.'

' I know, Elena.' Stefan replies. ' And I'm fine with that, I'll get over it. I'll be there for you whenever you need me to be.'

' You are such a great friend, Stef.' I say, while I lie my head against his shoulder. ' Thank you.'

' You are welcome, Elena.' He says, while he caresses my hair.

We sit like that for a while without talking and it feels nice, having Stefan as a friend feels good, just the way it's supposed to be.

' Stefan, do you know if a witch can protect a vampire from being staked with a spell?' I ask.

The question was on my lips for a while now, I only didn't know if it was a good idea to ask him.

' As far that I know, a witch can't.' Stefan replies. ' Why?'

' When we were tortured, that Steve guy tried to stake Caroline in her stomach.' I answer. ' But the moment that the stake touched Caroline's stomach it broke into pieces. If it wasn't Bonnie doing a protecting spell, I have no idea what caused the stake to break.'

' Oh no.' Stefan whispers, while he stands up, his green eyes widen and the concern that's in them is very noticeable.

' What?' I ask, while I stand up to. ' What is it, Stefan? Tell me.'

' I heard something like this before.' He replies, while he walks around on the porch. ' It only happened once before and it was a long time ago, but it can't be.'

' What can't be?' I ask confused. ' What the hell are you talking about, Stefan?'

' Call Bonnie and Caroline, tell them to come to the boardinghouse immediately.' Stefan says. ' I need to talk to them.'

' Fine, I'll call them.' I reply. ' But what's going on?'

' I don't know for sure.' Stefan whispers, staring at one point on the ground. ' But if it is what I think it is, it isn't good Elena. It really isn't good.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review if you liked it :)**


	29. Reality

**Hi guys,**

**Once again thank you for the amazing reviews and the story alerts. :)  
****I really liked writing this chapter and I hope you like reading it too.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Stefan and I arrive at an empty boardinghouse, there's no one to be seen in the living room, neither in the kitchen, although I can feel Damon's presence lingering around.

' Someone here?!' I shout through the boardinghouse, trying to catch up the slightest sound.

Stefan points upstairs when we hear someone's feet touching the ground, a smile surrounds my lips because I know that it's Damon.

When Damon walks into the kitchen and sees Stefan and me together, his eyes narrow and they jump from me to Stefan and back for a few times, then he walks to me and gives me a passionate kiss, which at least lasts for a few minutes.

When he breaks or kiss, Stefan is looking around the room uncomfortably and I send a warning glance towards Damon.

Damon himself has a big smirk on his face, what makes it impossible for me to be mad at him, besides, it's not like I never pulled off something similar when I was dating Stefan and he was around.

' Brother, to what do I owe the pleasure?' Damon asks, the grin still steady on his face.

' I'm not here for you, Damon.' Stefan replies. ' We are going to have some visitors.'

' Did you invite your new girlfriend over here to double date with me and Elena?' Damon asks. ' Oh wait, no, you probably don't have one.'

' I'm not here for you to make fun of me either.' Stefan says.

' Then what is it, baby bro?' Damon asks while he puts his arm around Stefan's shoulder. ' Tell your big brother what is wrong.'

' Caroline and Bonnie are coming over here.' I answer when Stefan clearly is getting annoyed. ' We need to talk to them about something that happened in the torture room, it's important.'

' What happened?' Damon asks, now he can be serious, his sexy grin disappeared from his face. ' I can hardly remember anything.'

' You where unconscious.' I reply while I sit down. ' That Steve guy tried to stake Caroline, but the moment that the stake touched Caroline's stomach it broke into pieces.'

In his mind the pieces fall together, I can see it, his jaw drops and his eyes are growing big, he looks at Stefan with disbelief.

Both of them know something that I don't know or they are expecting something that I don't know, the point is, I want to know what they are thinking, I want to be involved in this too.

' Could it really be?' Damon asks at Stefan, concern dripping of off his face.

' That's why we invited Caroline and Bonnie over, Damon.' Stefan replies. ' We need to know if Bonnie did some kind of protection spell.'

' What if she didn't?' I ask, craving for more information.

' If she didn't, we might have a problem.' Damon replies. ' A big problem.'

' What problem? Stefan already said that it wasn't good, but the two of you are talking in riddles.' I say. ' I don't know any more by what you are telling me.'

' We don't know for sure, Elena.' Damon replies. ' It's even impossible. Let's wait until Bonnie and Caroline arrive before we share our thoughts with you.'

' Why won't you tell me now?' I ask stubborn, they make me feel left out, like I'm not worth it to know the truth.

' Because we aren't sure, Elena.' Damon says again. ' We don't want you to worry about something that we aren't sure of.'

I hate it when they do this, when they leave me out of the mess that's going on and I know that they are only doing it to protect me, but I don't need their protection, even better, I don't want their protection.

Luckily for me the doorbell rings on that moment, now I don't have to wait any longer.

I open the front door and find Caroline accompanied by Klaus, Jack and Bonnie.

' I'm sorry that it took us this long.' Caroline says. ' I had to take Jack with me, my mom is working and I couldn't leave him alone.'

' No problem, Care.' I reply. ' Come in.'

The four of them walk into the house, except Jack, he gets pushed inside by Klaus and to be honest it's the weirdest thing I ever saw.

In my mind he is still the bad ass original who wanted my blood and now he is pushing Jacks wheelchair.

' What is this rush about?' Bonnie asks once they all are standing in the hallway. ' Why did you need us this urgent?'

' Ask Stefan and Damon, they are the ones who are worrying about something I don't know anything about.' I reply. ' They are waiting for us in the living room.'

The five of us walk back into the living room, where Stefan and Damon are walking around restless, both staring to the floor.

' Why did you want us to come over?' Bonnie asks while she sits down on the sofa.

Damon looks up confused when he hears her speak.

' Sorry, my mind was somewhere else.' He says when he sees that everyone has arrived. ' We have a very important question for you, Bonnie.'

' What question?' Bonnie asks.

Damon walks towards Bonnie and stands still right in front of her, he pierces his blue eyes into Bonnie 's brown ones. ' Did you or did you not put a protection spell on Caroline yesterday or the day before?'

Bonnie shakes her head. ' No, I didn't. Why?'

' You've got to be kidding me.' Damon whispers while he takes a few steps back from Bonnie.

His eyes are filled with concern and unbelief and I'm not the only one who noticed it.

' What is going on?' Klaus asks. ' Why are you asking Bonnie if she did a protection spell on Caroline?'

' You didn't tell him what happened?' I ask at Caroline, stunned.

' What happened? What are you talking about?' Klaus asks, losing his patient.

' When we were tortured, a guy tried to stake me.' Caroline explains to Klaus. ' But when the stake touched my stomach, it broke. He couldn't hurt me.'

Klaus looks stunned and for the third time today I see eyes grow bigger and concern dripping of someone 's face.

' Are you thinking the same thing that Stefan and I are thinking?' Damon asks.

Klaus nods. ' But it can't be, she's a vampire for God's sake.'

' I know, but everything points in that direction.' Stefan replies. ' I have seen this a few times, though it always where humans.'

The three boys are looking at each other with concern, Bonnie, Caroline, Jack and me have no idea about what's going on.

' What is wrong with my granddaughter?' Jack asks.

None of them answer Jack's question and even though I want to give him an answer, I can't because I don't know what is happening myself.

' Caroline, pull out your shirt please.' Klaus says.

' What? Here? Now?' Caroline asks confused. ' Why?'

' Just pull out your shirt, I need to see something.' Klaus replies impatiently.

Without asking any more questions Caroline pulls out her shirt, now my blond best friend is standing in front of us in her bra.

But it's not her bra that draws my attention, neither Klaus's, Stefan's, or Damon's, the four of us are staring at Caroline's stomach.

' What's going on?' Bonnie asks when she sees the disbelief dripping of off our faces.

Nobody answers her question, I have to blink a few times before I actually believe what I'm seeing.

I never expected something like this, I didn't even know it was possible, there could have been a lot of reasons why that stake broke but I never thought this would be one of them.

But the living, or not so living, proof is standing right in front of me, it is undeniable.

When you look at Caroline's belly you can see a little bulb, it isn't big but it's there.

It's the same bulb a 3 month pregnant woman would have, only this isn't just a woman, this is Caroline and Caroline is a vampire.

Vampires aren't supposed to have the belly of a 3 month pregnant woman.

' You can put your shirt back on, Caroline.' Klaus sighs, he seems scared.

Caroline picks up her shirt and puts it back on, then she starts looking at us with questioning eyes.

' Can someone please tell me what is going on?!'Jack barks.

' I've never seen this before.' Klaus mumbles. ' And as far that I know it's even impossible. But it seems like it is happening anyway.'

' What is happening anyway?!' Jack cries out.

Klaus looks at the old man, his eyes filled with tears.' I think Caroline might be pregnant.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review if you liked it.**  
**If you have questions, feel free to ask. :)**

**Schrijvertje**


	30. Pregnancy

**Hi guys,**

**I'm sorry that it took me a few days to upload, but my vacation is over and I had to go back to work, which means that I had less time to write.  
****Once again I'd like to thank you for the amazing reviews, each single one of them means a lot to me. :)  
I know that some of you had a few questions about Caroline's situation, well, I'll try to answer them all in the next few chapters. :)**

**Enjoy reading**

* * *

' _I've never seen this before.' Klaus mumbles. ' And as far that I know it's even impossible. But it seems like it is happening anyway.'_

' _What is happening anyway?!' Jack cries out. _

_Klaus looks at the old man, his eyes filled with tears.' I think Caroline might be pregnant.'  
_

* * *

We all look at Jack when he start laughing hysterically, the man is gasping for air and it almost looks like he's choking.

' I have to admit, that's a good one.' Jack chuckles, tears of joy still dripping of off his face. ' Caroline, pregnant, how funny.'

Klaus is startled by Jack's reaction, he looks across the room trying to get some help.

' I'm not joking, Jack.' Klaus replies softly when no one else says something. ' I really think that Caroline might be pregnant.'

Jack's face becomes unreadable, all the color disappears out of his face and his usual red cheeks are now pail white.

I hold my breath, it's seems like the news that Caroline might be pregnant is sending him straight into a cardiac arrest.

' But she's a vampire.' Jack whispers, while a single teardrop rolls down on his cheek. ' How can it be that my vampire granddaughter is pregnant?'

' Let's not rush things, guys.' Damon interrupts. ' Even though everything points in the direction that she's pregnant, she needs to get an echo, just to be sure.'

' You can't take an echo of the baby.' Bonnie replies. ' It's protecting itself to well.'

' You've been reading too much twilight, judgy.' Damon says irritated. ' We don't know nothing about vampires being pregnant.'

' Are you suggesting that we take her to the hospital?' Klaus asks confused. ' We can't do that, they will make fun of us.'

' No, I'm suggesting that my sweet girlfriend Elena is going to call Meredith.' Damon says while he comes towards me. ' And she'll convince Meredith to come over here.'

' Damon, Meredith isn't a midwife.' I reply. ' Besides, she doesn't have the necessary equipment here.'

' Then convince her to bring it with her, Elena.' Damon says. ' I don't care that she isn't a midwife. If we go to the hospital and consult a real midwife she'll laugh in our faces. A vampire that's pregnant doesn't sound serious.'

' Fine, I'll call her.' I say. ' But don't be mad at me if she does not want to come over.'

' I'm sure you'll convince her.' Damon smirks.

I take my cell phone and isolate myself from the rest by going to the hallway, where I make a call to Meredith.

She isn't sure if it's a good idea to come over, she tells me that she doesn't have the right equipment to make an echo, like I already figured.

Luckily I can convince her to ' borrow' some equipment from the hospital, it only can take a while before she'll arrive at the boardinghouse, since she has to sneak the ultrasound machine out of the hospital.

' Is she coming over here?' Damon asks when I walk back into the living room.

I nod. ' She's on her way, but it can take a while, she needs to sneak the ultrasound machine out of the hospital.'

' That can't be such a big deal for someone who cures people with vampire blood.' Damon smirks. ' Now, since I'm talking about blood, anyone hungry?'

' I could use something to eat.' Klaus answers. ' And Caroline has to eat in her condition.'

' Anyone else?' Damon asks, looking around the room. ' Elena?'

I shake my head. ' I'm not hungry.'

' Sorry bro, I don't have any bambi blood in the fridge.' Damon says while turning to Stefan.

' Not hungry.' Stefan replies.

My eyes follow Damon out of the room until they find Caroline sitting on the sofa, looking happy with the whole situation.

She sits there, with her hands folded around her belly and her green eyes are filled with sparkles.

To be honest, I'm a bit jealous of my blond best friend, only the thought that she might be pregnant sends jealousy through my entire body.

Not that I'm not happy for her, I am happy for her, because if she's pregnant she can have something that all of us thought to be impossible.

Nevertheless it's something that I wanted too, having babies, starting a family, maybe not right now but in the future and I know that I can't have it, I know that it's out of my reach.

But when I look at Klaus the jealousy disappears, he seems scared and is looking at Caroline with so much agony that it frightens me.

Stefan and Damon already told me they were thinking about something that wasn't good, something that wasn't right, even dangerous and it's making me question if Caroline's possible pregnancy is this particular something.

My eyes are drawn back to Damon when he enters the room again with three blood bags in his hands, he hands two of them over too Klaus, the third one he keeps for himself.

' Damon, you where talking about something earlier, something that pointed in the direction of Caroline's condition.' I say softly. ' What's this bad about the fact that she might be pregnant?'

' That's a long story, Elena.' Damon replies. ' One that I'm not in the mood for to tell you on this very moment.'

' Why won't you tell me?!' I cry out.

' Because I don't know how it's going to work out for Caroline.' Damon replies. 'I never heard about a vampire that is pregnant, the only thing I ever heard about was a human that got knocked up by a vampire.'

' How did that work out?' I ask startled, nevertheless I'm still curious.

' The human died while giving birth to the baby, she wasn't strong enough.' Damon whispers. ' The baby got killed by the woman's relatives, who saw the baby as a monster.'

I don't ask any further, I didn't expect this answers and now I'm shocked, only the thought that Caroline could die by giving birth to this baby frightens me.

We all look at each other when the doorbell rings and when nobody makes an attempt to open the door I do it myself.

' You owe me big time, Elena.' Meredith says when I open the door.

She is standing on the porch with the ultrasound machine beside her and she doesn't seems happy with the fact that she had to take it from the hospital.

' Come in, Meredith.' I say, while I step aside. ' Caroline's waiting in the living room.'

Meredith walks into the hallway, dragging the ultrasound machine with her.

Once she's inside I show her the way to the living room, where Caroline already pulled out her shirt, ready to make her first echo.

' Let's get this over with, shall we?' A still not very excited Meredith says while she starts the ultrasound machine.

Meredith takes a bottle that's filled with a transparent fluid and rubs some of it on the ultrasound machine.

'This can feel a bit cold.' She says to Caroline before she starts with making an echo.

Meredith searches for a few minutes, but there's nothing to be seen on the screen.

Caroline's face is already filling itself with disappointment when we hear a beating sound, not loud but we can hear it.

'What's that?'I ask, surprised by the sudden sound.

' That's the heartbeat of Caroline's baby.' Meredith replies. ' Congratulations Caroline, you're pregnant.'

' But why can't we see the baby on the screen?' Caroline asks. ' Isn't that the point of an echo, seeing the baby?'

' I think the collar of your uterus is to thick to see the baby.' Meredith explains. ' It is possible that the baby doesn't want to be seen and is protecting itself.'

' Then why do we hear a heartbeat?' I ask.

' I don't know, Elena.' Meredith answers. ' Maybe because the baby wants us to know that it's there. I don't know anything about pregnant vampires, I think this even might be a miracle.'

' Can you take it away?' Klaus asks.

We all look at Klaus, stunned by what he just asked.

' Excuse me?' Meredith says.

' Can you abort it?' Klaus asks again.

' Why are you even asking this?' Caroline asks softly. ' I'm not going to abort this baby.'

' Yes, you are.' Klaus replies. ' This thing that you call baby is dangerous, the few times that I've seen a human become pregnant from a vampire those humans died giving birth to a thing like this.'

' It's a baby, Klaus, not a thing.' Caroline hisses. ' And there's no way that you are going to take this baby away from me, I want to keep it!'

' It's dangerous, Caroline, it will kill you!' Klaus cries out. ' Which part of it don't you understand?!'

' I don't care if it's dangerous and I don't care if it kills me!' Caroline snarls back. ' I want this baby, no matter what happens!'

' And I don't want to lose you because of it!' Klaus hisses. ' This makes it your choice, you can keep the baby but then I'm out or you can abort the baby and spend the rest of eternity with me.'

' Don't use the threat of leaving me. I know you won't do it.' Caroline sighs.' But I want this baby and I don't care if those humans died, I'm not a human, Klaus, I'm a vampire and I'm way stronger than them.'

' What if you are not strong enough?' Klaus asks. ' Ever considered that option?'

' If I die while giving birth to this baby, you are going to raise our son or our daughter the best you can.' Caroline replies. ' But we aren't this far yet, let's see how things develop, let's see how fast this baby grows and when the time comes that I'm going into labor, let's see if I can give birth to this baby without dying.'

Caroline's speech silenced the entire room, even Klaus didn't give a reply and even if he did he wouldn't have changed Caroline's mind, she's too stubborn.

' Ok sweetheart, we are having this baby.' Klaus says after a few minutes. ' We are doing this together.'

I smile when I feel a tear rolling down my cheek, I'm afraid that Caroline might die but I admire her courage to keep the baby, even though it could kill her.

She would rather sacrifice her own life than not give live to the little miracle that she's carrying inside of her belly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review if you liked it. :)  
****If you have any more questions, feel free to ask them. I won't bite ;)**

**Schrijvertje**


	31. Desire

**Hi guys,**

**I'm sorry that I made you wait a few days but here I am with my next chapter.  
****I want to thank all of you who read, review or subscribe my story. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you.  
****Uhm, I'm working on a second story as well, called ' I'd come for you.' it's all Delena, so make sure you check it out if you want to ;)  
****Now I'm going to stop talking, because I'm keeping you from reading.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I'm sitting in the sofa at the Salvatore boardinghouse, staring in the fire, hoping that the flames that are licking the wood will comfort me a little.

Caroline, Klaus, Bonnie and Jack left an half hour ago, Caroline still happy and excited, Klaus supporting her in what she choose to do, but I could read in his eyes that he didn't like it, Caroline keeping the baby.

Jack has been quiet since the news that Caroline's pregnant came out, I never had seen him like that before, normally it's difficult for him not to interfere with other people's business.

But this time he didn't say a word, it seemed like he was captured in his own mind for hours and when they left he still was that way.

Bonnie promised to do some research about pregnant vampires, but she was quite sure that she wouldn't find anything, nevertheless she doesn't mind to make an effort.

As to Meredith, she said that she couldn't do much in this case since we couldn't see the baby, only a heartbeat isn't useable when it comes to knowing how fast the baby grows.

But also she promised to do a little research and when something seemed wrong we always can drag Caroline to her.

Stefan took off to hunt bunnies, he said he was hungry and since I knew for sure that he wasn't going to answer any of my questions, I let him go.

Good old overprotective Stefan, he'll never learn it even though I'm a vampire now.

' Are you ok?' Damon asks when he walks back into the living room, where I am still staring into the fire.

I shrug. ' I'm fine, I'm just worried about Caroline.'

He sighs and sits down with me on the sofa, pulling me towards him so that I can lie in his arms.

' She'll be fine, Elena.' Damon whispers in my ear. ' Caroline's a strong girl.'

' I know she is, Damon.' I sigh while I lay down my head on his chest. ' I only doubt if she can carry the baby, give birth to it and live to raise it.'

' We'll see once it's happening.' Damon replies. ' But when I see Klaus looking at her, there's something inside of me that keeps telling me that Klaus will intervene if something goes wrong. He will not let Caroline die, I think he even would give his own life to protect her.'

' How is it even possible that she's pregnant?' I ask, looking up at him. ' Is there some kind of magic involved?'

' I think it has nothing to do with magic.' Damon answers softly. ' I think it has to do with Klaus being a hybrid, since we never heard about a vampire being pregnant before and Klaus was the first hybrid ever.'

' I think you might be right.' I say hesitating. ' But what about the humans you told me about earlier? The ones that got pregnant by a vampire? How was that possible?'

' I only have seen it once, it was back in 1864 when the town didn't knew about the vampires yet.' Damon replies. ' There was this vampire guy, I don't even remember his name, who seduced a 16 year old girl named Sarah, he knocked her up and then ran off, she never saw him again.'

' And….?' I ask, wanting to hear more.

' The baby grew very fast, in less than two weeks the baby was full-grown and ready to be born.' Damon continues. ' But while the baby grew he sucked the life out of the girl, she already was weakened, barely able to sit up straight when she had to give birth to it.'

' Did she give birth to the baby naturally?' I ask.

' Yes, it wasn't like in the twilights books, the baby didn't eat his way out of her uterus.' Damon replies. ' But delivering the baby took her every little bit of energy that she had left, the girl's heart stopped as soon that the baby was born. Maybe that wasn't bad for her, because the baby itself snapped his tiny fangs into the midwifes hand and started feeding itself.'

' The baby was a vampire?' I ask shocked.

' I don't know if it was a vampire or half vampire half human.' Damon answers. ' For the girls family members the baby was a monster, it killed their daughter and was drinking blood, the baby had pulsing wrinkles underneath it's eyes when it was drinking. They killed the baby as soon that they realized what kind of monster it was.'

' So far, we don't know any more about how the baby would have developed.' I sigh.

' Indeed, it just as well could have grown older until it was fully developed, if the baby was half vampire half human.' Damon replies. ' But that baby was the instigator for the vampire hunt, people knew that vampires where around and they started to search for them. Jonathan Gilbert only made the compass to track them down.'

' Do you think this is going to happen to Caroline too?' I ask. ' Do you think she will die while she's giving birth to the baby?'

Damon shakes his head. ' This is different, Caroline's a vampire, she drinks blood, what's exactly what the baby needs. Sarah on the other hand didn't drink blood, what forced the baby to feed on her until it was ready to be born, I think that's why she didn't survive.'

' What means that Caroline's going to be ok?' I ask hopefully.

' I can't promise you that she will be ok, Elena.' Damon answers. ' The only thing I know is that Caroline is an unique vampire, the only pregnant vampire ever and if she survives this it will be wonderful.'

' What do you think the baby will be?' I ask curious. ' Vampire? Human? Half vampire half human?'

' Probably hybrid.' Damon answers smiling. ' Since the father is a hybrid.'

' Yeah, what makes me come to my next question.' I mumble. ' Is Klaus really the father? I mean, the baby can just as well be Tyler's.'

' I didn't even consider that option.' Damon says stunned. ' But I'm still pretty sure that the baby is Klaus's . Since Caroline looks 3 months pregnant today and yesterday there wasn't anything visible yet.'

' You said that Sarah girl gave birth to her baby in less than two weeks.' I say. ' That's four and a half month in a week. Then it has to be Klaus's baby and Caroline should have gotten pregnant just before Klaus left on his trip with his siblings, which isn't any longer than a week ago.'

' By the end of the week she will be four and a half month, indeed.' Damon replies. ' And by the end of next week the baby will arrive.'

' I think she will make a great mom.' I say smiling. ' And I think even Klaus will be a great dad for this child.'

' You know, Blondie being a mom is already weird for me to think of, but it still makes sense.' Damon replies . ' But Klaus being a great dad, I don't know, he doesn't seems like a father figure to me.'

' I know.' I reply. ' But when I see him look at her I just know that he'll do everything in his power to make her happy, he loves her so much that he'll even have this baby and he'll try to make it work.'

' Off course, the baby will always have Barbie original as it's aunt and Elijah as it's uncle.' Damon smirks. ' It doesn't matter if it's going to be a boy or a girl, that kid will always have a taste for style.'

' Then what do you think of uncle Damon and aunt Elena?' I ask laughing. ' That's probably how the kid is going to call us, since I'm sure Caroline is going to call us that way.'

' That baby is going to have a great family.' Damon replies. ' A weird family, but damn great.'

' I wish we could have our own little family one day.' I sigh. ' That's what I hate the most about being a vampire, not being able to start a family.'

' We can always adopt a baby some day.' Damon replies when he sees my sad face. ' Then we can have our own little family.'

' You, Damon Salvatore out of all persons, want to adopt a baby?' I ask stunned, I can't believe what I'm hearing. ' Who are you and what did you do with my boyfriend?'

He smirks. ' I'd do anything for you, Elena. Even if that means adopting a baby and everything what comes with it. Why are you even this surprised?'

' I always thought you didn't like kids.' I reply.

' I never said that I didn't like kids.' Damon says. ' I do like kids, as long that they aren't crying.'

' You know that babies cry, right?' I ask laughing. ' You can't just adopt one that doesn't cry, that doesn't exist.'

' Yeah, but that's going to be our baby, Elena.' Damon replies. ' And our baby can cry and poop and pee me under as much as it likes.'

I smile and give him a quick kiss before I lay myself back against him.

' This all is happening so fast.' I sigh. ' Everything is changing so fast, I mean I'm a vampire for a few weeks now, Tyler's dead, Klaus is dating Caroline, Caroline is pregnant and will become a mom next week.'

' Don't you forget that spring break is almost over.' Damon replies. ' You and Caroline have to go back to school and enjoy the last months of your senior year.'

' That won't be much of a problem.' I laugh. ' Knowing Caroline she'll drag me to every event that still has to come, like prom.'

' Pour you, I have a bit compassion with you.' Damon says. ' Knowing that you are going to be dragged around by Caroline.'

' You don't have to pity me, Damon.' I reply, a wicked smile lingering around my lips. ' You better pity yourself.'

' What does that suppose to mean?' He asks frowning.

' Well, since you are clearly not interested in going to the prom with me.' I say. ' I just as well can ask Stefan to come with me.'

' Huh? What? No!' Damon says aghast. ' I'll come with you, I'll even wear a tuxedo and I'll behave, I promise.'

' Ok, you can be my date to the prom.' I reply smiling. ' On one condition.'

' What condition?' Damon asks eagerly.

I smile and pierce my eyes into his. ' You are helping me with throwing a baby shower for Caroline.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading.  
****If you liked it, review. If you didn't like it, review anyway :P  
****If you have any questions, feel free to ask. :)  
****Once again, thank you for reading.**

**Schrijvertje**


	32. babyshower

**Hi guys,  
**

**I'm sorry that it took me this ridiclously long to upload. I've got a little stuck.  
****But finaly, here's chapter 32.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Caroline's mouth drops when I pull the car over in front of her house, which is decorated with little flags and a big banner that says : Congratulations Caroline!

Her hands, that had remained on her belly, which is now as big as the belly of a nine month pregnant woman, flutter up in amazement.

' Elena, what is this?' She asks surprised, looking at her house in amazement.

' Surprise!' I giggle. ' We are throwing you a little baby shower, since the baby will arrive soon.'

Normally I'm not the kind that loves surprise parties, but with this one it's different, we are throwing it for Caroline and she's already stunned by the outside of the house, I can't wait to see the look on her face when she goes inside.

' You are throwing me a baby shower?' Caroline asks. ' You, Elena Gilbert? Are you kidding me?'

' Nope, it's not a joke.' I reply laughing. ' Let's go inside, people are waiting for us.'

Caroline and I get out of the car and walk towards her house, she's eager to get inside, but with her big belly she can't walk that fast anymore.

She stayed healthy though, besides her big belly nothing changed about Caroline, her cheeks still have their healthy blush and her hair is still the same beautiful blond. She even has a glow over her that makes her more beautiful then she already was.

Caroline holds her breath when she opens the front door, the lights are out and the curtains are closed, what makes it dark inside.

She walk to the living room, me right behind her, having pleasure in surprising Caroline.

' SURPRISE!' Everyone yells when we walk into the living room.

Caroline is radiating happiness when she sees her mom, Jack, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Klaus, Jeremy, Matt, Elijah and even Rebecca.

There's a table in the middle of the room that's filled with presents, the whole living room is decorated with little colored flags and Klaus even has the baby's crib installed.

' Oh my god guys, this is so sweet.' Caroline whispers. ' How did you got all this done so fast?'

Tears of happiness well up in her green sparkling eyes.

' Let's say it was not easy.' Klaus replies. ' But being a vampire was a benefit in organizing this.'

' Thank you.' She whispers, while she hugs Klaus. ' Thank you, all of you.'

Caroline hugs all of us, she's so happy with the baby shower that we are throwing her.

' Unwrap your presents, love.' Klaus says to Caroline while he leads her to the table. ' There's one from all of us.'

Caroline takes the first present of off the table, a little present that's wrapped in blue paper.

When she pulls the paper of off it, a bib comes out which says: I love my grandma.

She chuckles when she sees it. ' Thank you mom.'

' You are welcome sweetheart.' Miss Forbes answers smiling. ' I'm so excited about this baby.'

Caroline gives her mom a quick hug before she takes the second present of off the table, wrapped in flashy yellow paper.

' Thank you, Rebecca.' Caroline giggles when she sees the colorful unisex baby outfit appear.

' Why are you this certain that it's mine?' Rebecca asks, but the sparkles in her eyes give her away and I can see that she's happy about Caroline liking her present.

' Whom else would it be from.' Caroline replies grinning. ' I love it, thank you.'

Rebecca gives her a sincere smile as an answer and Caroline continues unpacking her presents.

The next present is wrapped in grey paper, it's very neat though and I'm almost convinced that's it's from Elijah.

I'm right, it is Elijah's and it's beautiful, Caroline's jaw drops when she sees the little birth bracelet and a second later she's hugging him tightly.

Elijah softly pads her back, he seems uncomfortable with Caroline hugging him.

He smiles politely when Caroline let's go of him, glad that he doesn't have to cuddle anymore.

Now Caroline's attention goes straight to the biggest present, which is wrapped in green paper and is standing underneath the table, since it didn't fit on the table.

Curiously she unwraps the present, revealing an old wooden rocking horse which is painted red.

Surprised she looks around the room, wondering from who this present can be, but it doesn't take her long to figure it out.

' Granddad? Is this from you?' She asks smiling.

Jack nods. ' I got it when I was a little boy and now I want to give it to you, for the baby, it doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl.'

' It's beautiful.' Caroline whispers while she gives him a kiss on the cheek. ' Thank you granddad.'

She's on her way to the table again when she suddenly grabs her stomach in pain with one hand, leaning on the table with her other hand.

Klaus is standing right next to her immediately. ' What's wrong, sweetheart?'

The words just left his mouth when we all see what's wrong, at the spot Caroline stands appears a puddle of water. Caroline just went into labor.

' Oh, oh.' She whispers. ' Please, not now.'

' Call Meredith!' Klaus yells. ' She's having the baby!'

' There's no time for that. Her water already broke.' Rebecca replies calmly. ' I'll help her.'

Besides Klaus and Elijah, everyone looks at Rebecca amazed.

' Are you really willing to do this?' Klaus asks at his sister. ' It has been a long time.'

' I've did it before and I'm sure I can do it again.' Rebecca replies while she takes Caroline to the sofa. ' Elena, would you be my assistant?'

Still not believing that Rebecca is going to help Caroline deliver the baby I nod. ' Sure.'

' Get me some towels and hot water.' She demands. ' The rest of you, get out of here, give Caroline some space.'

Bonnie, Jeremy, Elijah, Stefan, Damon, Jack and Miss Forbes silently leave the living room while Rebecca prepares herself to play midwife.

' I think I'm going outside too.' Klaus mumbles, already trying to shuffle away from Caroline.

' You aren't going anywhere!' Caroline hisses while she grabs his arm. ' You are going to stay with me! This is your baby too!'

' Are you going to tell me that my 1000 year old hybrid brother is scared to see how this baby is coming out?' Rebecca teases laughing.

Klaus shakes his head, but I can see that he's afraid and that he doesn't want to witness this.

' Elena, towels and hot water, now!' Rebecca demands again. ' We don't have all day!'

I do as she says, I go to the bathroom where I take some towels, then I fill a bucket with hot water.

When I'm come back in the living room Caroline's still lying on the sofa, the only thing that's changed are her legs which are now opened.

Rebecca is sitting at the end of the sofa, looking between Caroline's legs, I hand her the towels and the bucket with water.

' Ok, Caroline, I can already see the head.' Rebecca says, while she drenches one of the towels in the water. ' If you have a contraction you can push. This will be over pretty soon.'

Caroline is panting and she almost crushes Klaus his hand, when another contraction arrives, she starts to push.

' Good, Caroline, again.' Rebecca says. ' The head is almost out.'

Caroline continues pushing, one time, two times and the baby is out.

Rebecca quickly wraps a towel around the little miracle that was just born.

' Congratulations brother, Caroline.' Rebecca says while she cuts through the umbilical-cord and gives the baby to Caroline. ' A beautiful baby boy.'

Caroline, who is glowing out happiness, takes the baby from Rebecca and slowly starts to rock him in her arms.

' Welcome to the world, my sweet baby boy.' She whispers smiling.

' How are you going to call him?' I ask curious.

' Bill.' Caroline answers. ' From my father.'

Caroline's tears drop when little Bill starts crying and even I have to swallow the crop that has formed in my troth.

' Congratulations Caroline, Klaus.' I say smiling. ' He's beautiful.'

' Bill Mikaelson.' Klaus says while caressing the baby's little hand. ' You are going to be the most spoiled kid ever.'

' I'm going to get the others.' Rebecca says when Caroline is sitting straight up on the sofa.

Caroline and Klaus barely hear her, their attention is fully directed at baby Bill.

I'm just turning towards the door, where the others are walking back in, when Caroline screeches.

' He's bleeding!' She yells panicking. ' Something's wrong!'

When I turn back around Klaus already took the baby out of Caroline's arms, but she was right, the baby's bleeding out of his nose and his eyes.

' What's wrong with him!?' Caroline shrieks.

Klaus face turns pale when he understands what's going on.

' He's dying.' He whispers. ' He's a hybrid Caroline.'

' What does it matter that he's a hybrid!' Caroline yells. ' Do something! Help him!'

' I can't help him.' Klaus whispers.

' No, this can't be.' I reply when I understand what's going on. ' That's not possible!'

Klaus nods. ' It is, Elena. He's the same as every other hybrid that I've created.'

' What means…' I mumble scared.

' What means that he needs blood from the doppelganger.' Klaus answers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you still liked it. :)**  
**Let me know what you think. Review. ;)**

**Schrijvertje**


	33. Doomed

**Hi guys,**

**Once more I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed the story. Your support means so much to me. **  
**I really had a blast writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**  
**This chapter is a little longer then most of my chapters, since I had to put a little extra stuff in it to make the chapter end the way it does.**  
**Now I'm going to stop talking and let you guys read.**

**Enjoy!**

**Schrijvertje**

* * *

Caroline is still sitting on the sofa, crying, holding the little baby boy she just gave birth to closely against her.

We all know little Bill is going to die soon, since he's a hybrid and needs my blood to survive.

With my blood I mean my human blood and since I'm not a human anymore, I can't help him, neither can anyone else.

Klaus used the last drops of my human blood on the redhead I saw him with before I set him up with Caroline and I can see he is regretting it now.

' There has to be another way.' Klaus mumbles. ' I need to find another way.'

' You know there is no other way.' Caroline sobs. ' Hybrids only survive the transition with the blood of the doppelganger. Elena is the last doppelganger and she isn't human anymore. End of story.'

' And still there has to be another way!' Klaus barks. ' I'm not just going to sit here while our son is dying!'

We all look at the baby boy in Caroline's arms, he's breathing softly and looks so fragile that it's almost unbelievable that he's dying.

' Maybe I can help.' Bonnie offers. ' Although I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to do it.'

' What?' Caroline asks. ' Bonnie if you have a solution, tell us. Please.'

' I could try to make Elena human again.' Bonnie replies quickly. ' But I'm not sure it's going to work, I'm not even sure if I'm strong enough to do it. Nevertheless, if Elena is willing to become human again, I can try.'

Now they all are looking at me, waiting for an answer that I can't give them this quickly.

' Give me a second to think.' I say softly.

I can see the disappointment on Caroline's face when I ask for some time, she must be thinking I'm not such a good friend as she thought I was.

I know it's selfish to not agree directly, but the truth is I got used to live as a vampire, I'm loving it and I'm not sure if I'm willing to give up my eternal life for their child.

Of course I could transition again after I gave them my blood, but transitioning isn't fun at all and Caroline should know that herself.

' Elena, we don't have much time.' Caroline pushes. ' Are you willing to become human again or not?'

' I don't know, Caroline.' I whisper. ' Just give me a minute.'

What am I even thinking, off course I'm willing to become human again, I could have kids of my own, grow old, I could live without the craving for blood every single minute of every single day.

Nevertheless I would give up eternity with Damon, forever suddenly wouldn't be that long anymore.

But then again, he would understand if I did it, right? I'm pretty sure he would understand.

I take a deep breath and sigh it back out before I give my final answer. ' I'll do it, go get your Grimoir Bonnie.'

The words barely passed my lips when Caroline already is almost choking me with the hug she is giving me.

She pushed little Bill into Klaus his arms before she came to hug me, but he seems thankful too.

' Thank you, thank you, thank you.' She whispers in my ear. ' I knew I could count on you.'

' It's no big deal, Care.' I reply, glad that I don't necessarily have to breath.

When she finally let's go of me, Bonnie already took off to get her Grimoir.

Caroline takes Bill back out of Klaus his arms before he comes to me and hugs me to, what makes me feel a little uncomfortable.

You can't blame me for that since he wanted to kill me only a few months ago.

' Thank you, Elena.' He whispers in my ear. ' This really means a lot to us.'

' You are welcome.' I reply.

' Not to be rude or anything.' Klaus says. ' But I think you need to talk with your boyfriend for a minute.'

I look around the room, searching for Damon, but he isn't here anymore.

' Where did he go?' I ask confused. ' I didn't see him leaving.'

' I think he went outside.' Klaus answers. ' He left after you agreed to become human again.'

' Thank you.' I say before I start to walk outside.

So much for the idea that he'd understand, apparently he didn't and I was too stupid to realize it.

But I already made the decision, there was no turning back now, I couldn't do that to Caroline or to Klaus.

' Damon?' I ask softly when I find him outside, standing on the driveway.

' Elena.' He replies with a harsh voice. ' If you are looking for Bonnie, she already left to get her witchy stuff.'

' I know.' I reply while I take place next to him. ' I was looking for you. Since you suddenly disappeared out of the room.'

' I needed some fresh air.' He says, looking at the sky. ' So much emotions in there.'

' Damon, don't pretend like you are not mad at me.' I sigh while I position myself in front of him.

Now he has to look at me and I can see in his beautiful blue eyes that I did hurt him.

' What does it even matter, Elena?' He asks flighty. ' You already made your decision, you didn't care about my opinion and my feelings a few minutes ago. What would have changed now that you do care?'

' A few minutes ago I still thought that you would understand my choice, Damon.' I cry out, the torn expression on his face is killing me. ' And then you suddenly disappeared, making me realize that you don't understand.'

' What's there to understand, Elena?!' He snarls. ' You just chose the possibility to be human again over having eternity with me!'

' That's not true, Damon.' I reply, fighting the lump that's forming in my troth. ' I chose to become human again to save Caroline's baby. The baby that's a miracle, the baby from one of my best friends.'

' Did you even consider how I would feel about this!?' Damon asks mad. ' Elena, if you become human again, for me it would mean that I would have to let you go someday. And maybe you'll live for 80 more years, but in the end I'd have to say goodbye.'

' I know, Damon, but think about the possibilities it gives me.' I reply while the tears start falling down. ' We could have children, we could start a family.'

' No, you could have children, Elena.' He snarls. ' You could be a mom. But I can't be a dad.'

' You would be their dad.' I sob. ' Having a baby doesn't mean that I have to sleep with somebody else.'

' But they still wouldn't be mine.' He replies while he takes my face between his hands. ' Biological, I would never be their father.'

' Damon, that doesn't matter.' I say while staring into his oceanic blue eyes. ' I'm sure they'll always see you as their father.'

' For me it does matter.' He sighs. ' I love you, Elena. But on the moment, I really don't know what you are expecting from me.'

' I love you too.' I reply. ' The only thing I want is that you'd understand.'

' I can't.' He whispers while he takes a step back. ' I'm sorry Elena, I just can't.'

' Why not?' I ask. ' What makes is this difficult to understand?'

' I know you never wanted to become a vampire in the first place.' He sighed. ' But I always hoped that you'd change your mind, that you wanted to transition out of free will. Even if it would mean I had to see you with Stefan for eternity. I'd rather had that then to see you die someday.'

' Damon,…' I whisper, but it's too late, before I even know it he's gone, he disappeared into the night, leaving me on the driveway feeling miserable.

I guess it is my own fault, I should have thought about the possibility he could react this way, I only hoped he would support me in this.

Before I make my way back inside, I wipe away the tears that are still dripping out of my eyes.

If Damon doesn't wants to be with me when I become human again that's his choice, even though it hurts me a lot.

Almost nothing has changed in the living room when I come back in, Caroline's still sitting on the sofa, rocking Bill in her arms, Klaus sitting next to her.

The others are standing around them in complete silence, listening to Bill's breathing, which is now shallow and irregular.

' What's wrong, Elena?' She asks almost immediately after I come back in, noticing that I cried.

' Damon doesn't like the fact that I'm becoming human again.' I reply. ' We got into a fight about it.'

' He'll come around.' Caroline says, trying to comfort me. ' He loves you too much to stay mad at you about this.'

A small smile appears on my lips. ' I hope so, Care.'

When I hear a car driving up the drive way, I get nervous.

I'm still willing to do this, I only don't know what to expect, I have no idea what Bonnie is going to do exactly and even she doesn't know if it's going to work.

Even though I trust her with my life, I can't get my hopes up too much. Neither can Klaus and Caroline.

We all hold our breath when she enters the house again, waiting for her to speak.

Bonnie doesn't speak, she looks at me, Caroline, Klaus and Bill, watching our determined faces.

Then she starts to put the black candles she brought with her in a circle, putting four white ones between them, each white candle perfectly distanced from the other.

When the candles are set she lights them with a simple nod of her head before she turns to me again.

' Are you ready?' She asks while opening her Grimoir.

I nod. ' I'm ready.'

' Then get yourself into the circle, Elena.' She says.

Carefully, to not ruin the perfect circle of candles she just made, I step inside of it.

Bonnie sits down on her knees and takes a deep breath before she start casting the spell.

_Light to darkness._

_Darkness to light._

_Bring her back to her human flight. _

_She wishes no more to be a creature of the night. _

_Let her soul be free, _

_So mote it be._

The flames of the candles light up higher and I feel how every muscle, vein and nerve in my body tightens.

I think it's working, something is defiantly working, but it isn't over yet, Bonnie continues reading the spell.

_Light to darkness._

_Darkness to light._

_Bring her back to her human flight. _

_She wishes no more to be a creature of the night. _

_Let her soul be free, _

_So mote it be._

Now the flames of the candles are even higher, wind is blowing around me and I can't figure out where it comes from.

The blood in my body is withdrawing itself out of my veins, gathering itself in my heart when Bonnie repeats the spell one last time.

_Light to darkness._

_Darkness to light._

_Bring her back to her human flight. _

_She wishes no more to be a creature of the night. _

_Let her soul be free, _

_So mote it be._

My heart is racing in my chest, it feels like it's wrapped into a huge ball of fire and after a few seconds it feels like my hearts explodes.

The black candles quench themselves, while the white ones burn normal again.

' Did it work?' Are the last words I hear Caroline ask before everything goes black.

* * *

**So, what did you think of it? Let me know, review. ;)  
Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Schrijvertje**


	34. Together

**Hi,**

**Well, here it is, the last chapter of the story.**  
**34 chapters, I actually can't believe I made it this long.**  
**When I started this story I thought it would be a lot less then 34. :P**  
**So thank you for all those who supported me while writing this.**  
**Every review and every story alert meant so much to me. :) Thank you.**

**So, tvd is starting again in 3 days, i'm pretty curious what they made from it.**  
**The spoilers look very promising and I can't wait for the first episode. ;)**

**Enjoy reading.**

**Schrijvertje**

* * *

When I gain consciousness again I'm lying on something comfortable, somebody picked me up from the floor and putted me on the sofa.

' What happened?' I whisper. ' Did it work? Am I human again?'

Actually it's a stupid question, I already know that it worked since my vision isn't that clear anymore and my head hurts from the smack I made when I fainted.

A smiling Caroline appears above me. ' Hello sleepyhead.'

' Care? How is Bill doing?' I ask while I try to sit up. ' Did he make it?'

' Silly Elena, would I be smiling if he died?' Caroline laughs. ' But for the record, we took some of your blood while you were unconscious. We didn't really have the time to wait for you to wake up.'

I smile, it did work, I'm human again and Bill is alive, but still I don't know what exactly happened.

The last thing I remember was the burning feeling around my heart, it felt like my heart exploded on the same moment the black candles went out.

After that I fainted, I only don't know why I fainted.

' What exactly happened?' I ask while I look through the room, which is almost empty, only Caroline and Stefan are still with me.

' You fell unconscious after Bonnie completed the spell.' Stefan replies while he sits down next to me. ' We panicked at first, we thought something went wrong, for a split second we even did think you died.'

' But we heard your heartbeat after a few seconds.' Caroline continues. ' Then you started breathing again and we knew that you were fine. It was only a part of the spell I guess.'

' Where did everybody go?' I ask, slightly missing some people in the room.

' To the kitchen, we wanted to give you some space when you woke up.' Stefan answers. ' Only Bonnie left, she received a text message from someone and said she had to go.'

' I guess I have to thank her later.' I reply smiling. ' Now let me see that beautiful baby boy of yours Caroline.'

' He's in the kitchen with the others.' Caroline says laughing. ' Let's go there, I bet the others will be happy to see you awake.'

I get up from the sofa and follow Caroline and Stefan into the kitchen.

' Look who's awake.' Caroline announces when we walk into the kitchen.

Before I even know it, Jeremy is hugging me tightly.

' Jer, now I have to breathe again.' I chuckle. ' Please don't choke me.'

' Promise me this is the last time that you scare me like this.' He replies while he lets go of me. ' I thought I lost you for good this time.'

' Apparently it's pretty hard for me to really die.' I laugh.

' Here you go, Elena.' Caroline interrupts me and Jeremy, handing me little Bill.

' Hi there.' I coo while rocking him in my arms. ' Who's a beautiful sweet baby.'

Holding Bill in my arms makes me realize that becoming human again was the only right option.

How could I have let something this sweet and fragile die? It would have been impossible.

Having the little miracle in my arms also makes me long to have my own kids and I'm positive that someday I will have kids of my own.

The only thing I'm disappointed about is that Damon isn't here, on a moment that I really need him.

When it hits me how bad I want to be with him on the moment, I give Bill back to Caroline.

Using the excuse that I need some fresh air I make my way outside where I sit down on the lawn, looking at the stars above me.

It's cold outside, I didn't notice it earlier but now I wish I would have brought a jacket with me.

Still I don't want to go back inside, I don't want to hang with the happy people when I'm feeling this miserable.

Why am I even feeling miserable? It's not like I didn't choose this to happen, I wanted to become human again. But if it was the right thing to do, why does it feel so wrong all of the sudden?

' Elena?' I hear behind me. I don't answer, thinking it's my mind that's playing tricks on me.

Since I'm longing for Damon so badly right now it wouldn't surprise me if I'm imagining the voice that just spoke.

Only when I feel somebody sit down behind me and the person pulls me into his arms I know I'm not hallucinating.

' Damon.' I whisper thankfully when I feel his body pressed against my back. ' You came back.'

' I realized that I was wrong.' He replies and I know that he's wearing my all-time favourite smirk.

Something's different about him though, I sense it but I can't point my finger at what it is.

I smile. ' We both have been wrong. I should have talked about it with you before I made my decision.'

He chuckles. ' Sure Elena, we both were wrong.'

' Why are you laughing?' I ask while I turn myself towards him. ' What's so funny?'

He shakes his head. ' Nothing.'

But he can't lose the grin that's still on his face and I'm dying to find out what he's so mysterious about.

' What is it that you are not telling me about?' I ask curious.

He chuckles again before he stands up, pulling me up with him and wrapping his arms around me again.

' I have a little surprise for you.' He smirks. ' But since you are so curious I think I'm going to let you wait a little longer.'

' No, Damon, that's so mean!' I cry out. ' If you aren't going to tell me what it is, you shouldn't have said anything.'

' Did I ever say that I'm a nice person?' He laughs while taking a step away from me.

' I know you are a nice person.' I reply smiling. ' Now tell me what the surprise is.'

He grins while he takes something out of his leather jacket, I can't exactly see what it is since it's dark outside.

Damn, on moments like this I miss my vampire vision, it was a lot better than what I have now.

I gasp for air when Damon sits down on one knee, smiling. Now I can see what he's holding in his hand, a little black box.

' Elena Gilbert.' He says while he takes my hand in his. ' This might be a little soon, but I've waited for ages to do this.'

' Yes!' I cry out while I already start to cry out of joy. ' Yes Damon, I do!'

' Damn Elena, can't you wait for what I'm going to ask you.' Damon chuckles. ' I've lived for 145 years, this is the first time I'm doing this and I'd be thrilled if I could finish it properly.'

I laugh and nod. ' Continue please.'

' Elena, I love you and I want to spend the rest of our lives together.' He says while he clicks open the black box. ' Would you do me the honour to marry me?'

I'm lost for words when I see the ring inside the box, I didn't even hear his last words, all I can do is stare at the ring.

' But Damon,… that's your … that's your day walking ring.' I stutter confused. ' How…?'

' First answer my question Elena.' He replies while he takes the ring out of the box. ' Do you want to marry me?'

' I do, Damon, I really do want to marry you.' I answer, still stunned. ' But your ring? How are you going to walk into the sun?'

He doesn't answer, he only puts the ring around my finger before he kisses me.

Then it hits me, I know what felt so different about him but I honestly can't believe he did this for me.

I'm not cold anymore, Damon is warming me and not only because he's extremely hot and kissing me.

His body temperature is the same as mine, around 37°, the body temperature of a human.

He locks his stunning blue eyes with my brown ones when he let's go of me and he smiles when he sees that I figured it out.

' Why?' I ask thrilled. ' Did you really do this just to be with me?'

' I want to be with you, Elena.' He replies. ' And if I can't have eternity with you, I want to grow old with you.'

I don't know what to say, I still can't believe he really became human again for me.

' I don't care if I grow old, as long you are with me.' He continues while caressing my cheek. ' I want to marry you, I want to be the father of your children, I want to love and cherish you until dead does us part.'

I'm still speechless, if one of my emotions is still magnified it's the love I feel towards Damon.

How could I ever have doubt that I love him? I guess I knew it all along, I only denied it for a very long time.

' I love you.' I whisper. ' I love you so damn much.'

I smile when he leans in to kiss me, I grin when his lips touch mine and we keep standing there, kissing until the stars disappeared out of the sky and the sun slowly starts rising.

* * *

**That was it. I hope you liked the last chapter. :)  
Let me know what you think about it, review. ;)  
And once again, Thank you!**

**Schrijvertje**


End file.
